


Das Buch

by Arvi



Series: Das Buch [1]
Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Angst, Bücher, Happy Ending, M/M, Missverständnisse, ein paar Gastauftritte von anderen Charakteren
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Winnetou sich entscheiden würde, Old Shatterhands Bücher zu lesen? Warum sollte er das  tun und würde das etwas verändern?





	1. Eine überraschende Unterhaltung

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die erste Geschichte, die ich seit Jahren außerhalb der Schule geschrieben habe, die erste Fanfic überhaupt. Ich habe einen Plan, wie das hier weitergehen soll und schreibe weiter, es kann aber dauern, da Unistress immer eine Möglichkeit ist. Bei so einer tollen Gemeinschaft mit immer noch so wenig Fanfics wollte ich auch mal was außer Reviews beitragen. Bei Ratings und Genre bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher also sagt mir, wenn das falsch ist.  
> Offensichtlich bin ich nicht Karl May und die Charaktere aus seinen Büchern gehören nicht mir.

**Eine überraschende Unterhaltung**

  


Winnetou war in der Stadt unterwegs, welche die Bleichgesichter St. Louis nannten, um bei dem Büchsenmacher Henry, einem Freund seines Blutsbruders Scharlih, neues Pulver und Blei zu kaufen. Dessen kleiner, vollgestopfter Laden war einer der Plätze, an denen der Häuptling der Apatschen sich gewiss sein konnte, nicht aufgrund seiner Hautfarbe nur schlechtes Material zu einem horrenden Preis zu erhalten, wie es ihm und den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Rasse sonst so oft passierte.

  


Obgleich meist ein jüngerer Krieger diese Aufgabe übernahm, wollte Winnetou sich heute persönlich erkundigen, ob Henry möglicherweise von Winnetous weißem Bruder einen Brief erhalten hatte, wie er sie zuweilen von seinen Reisen um die Welt schickte. Scharlieh war bereits vor vielen Monden in sein Heimatland Deutschland aufgebrochen, hatte zunächst seine Eltern dort aufgesucht und war anschließend auf unbestimmte Zeit weiter in den Orient gereist, so hatte er es zumindest in seinem letzten Brief geschrieben. Dieser war jedoch bereits im letzten Winter angekommen und nun war es bald Herbst.

  


Obgleich Old Shatterhand versprochen hatte, seinem Blutsbruder Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, sobald er das Datum seiner Rückkehr nennen könne, hatten weder er noch Henry in letzter Zeit Neuigkeiten von ihrem lieben Freund gehört.

  


Der Indianer hatte seine neuen Munition bereits in der Santillodecke, die er anstelle eines Gürtels nutzte verstaut und befand sich nun auf dem Weg die Straße hinauf zu dem Pferdestall, bei dem er seinen treuen Iltschi gelassen hatte, eben jenem Stall, aus dem einst der Rotschimmel seines Bruders gekommen war, als er vor einem Schießstand plötzlich stoppte.

  


Er war sich sicher, seinen Namen gehört zu haben. Und tatsächlich, aus dem geöffneten Fenster eines weiß getünchten Hauses drangen Stimmen, Stimmen, die nun den Namen Old Shatterhands nannten. Sicherlich war es zu einem großen Teil Instinkt, der ihn dazu brachte, sich an die Backsteinwand, die den Schießstand von der Straße trennte, in die Sonne zu stellen, um zu erfahren, weshalb sein Name gefallen war. Die Satteltasche mit der übrigen Munition für die anderen Krieger seines Stammes stellte er zu seinen Füßen.

  


Obgleich die Stimmen zu jungen Damen, ja fast noch Mädchen gehörten, konnte man doch im Westen nicht vorsichtig genug sein, so erinnerte Winnetou sich mit innerlichem Schaudern an die schöne Jüdin Judith, welche seinem Bruder, ihrem Freund Emery und Winnetou selbst so manches Problem bereitet hatte. Es wäre auch möglich, dass die Sprecherinnen mit einem seiner vielen Gegner verwandt waren, er so über eine anstehende Feindseligkeit erfuhr und diese verhindern konnte. Vieles war schon vorgekommen.

  


Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte er jedoch feststellen, dass von diesen Weibern kaum eine Bedrohung ausging, drehte sich ihre Unterhaltung doch darum, welchen der Brüder sie lieber ehelichen würden! Anscheinend hatten sie die Reiseberichte, mit denen Scharlieh sein Geld verdiente, begierig verschlungen und würden nur zu gerne ihre Helden persönlich treffen.

  


Jetzt grauste es Winnetou doch. Mit einer Frau verheiratet zu sein, nur weil diese sein Gold wollte, ihn „mysteriös“ fand und sich wünschte, ihre Hände in sein volles, langes Haar zu graben, seine fein geschwungenen Lippen zu küssen, in seinen sanften Augen zu versinken? Bloß nicht. Woher kannten sie überhaupt solche lächerlichen Details zu seinem Äußeren? Egal, wie sehr Winnetou es sich wünschte, sicherlich verbrachte Scharlih keine Zeit damit, auf so etwas zu achten, geschweige denn, es in seinen Büchern zu beschreiben, noch dazu so, dass eine Dame ihn attraktiv finden würde. Es musste ihre Fantasie sein. Schließlich war eine solche Beziehung unter Bleichgesichtern verachtet, sogar strafbar, wie ihn sein weißer Lehrer einst erklärt hatte. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum der Apatsche mit seinem liebsten Freund nie über diese Themen gesprochen hatte, fürchtete er doch, dass dieser ihn dann womöglich permanent verlassen könnte.

  


Während Winnetou gedankenversunken auf das Kopfsteinpflaster der während der Mittagszeit wenig belebten Straße starrte, bemerkte er, dass die Frauen nun über Old Shatterhand sprachen.

Anscheinend zog die zweite Dame seinen weißen Bruder als potentiellen Gatten vor, sie bewunderte ihn für seine Körperkraft und Gewandtheit, seine Freundlichkeit, wollte lieber einen Mann ihrer und seiner Abstammung und Religion, alles Vorzüge, die Winnetou nur zu gut verstand. Des weiteren war die Squaw der Meinung, dass Charlies, denn so nannten die beiden ihn, geistige Stärke beeindruckend sei, hatte dieser sich doch trotz der Blindheit seiner frühen Kindheit zu einem solch prächtigen Mann entwickelt.

  


Die Blindheit seiner frühen Kindheit? Davon hatte der Apatsche noch nie etwas gehört. Zwar schwiegen sie zumeist, wenn Old Shatterhand im Land war, aber sicherlich kannte Winnetou ihn trotzdem besser als jeder andere? Sie waren schließlich in der Lage, sich mit einem Blick verständigen, die Pläne und Gedanken des anderen zu erraten. Wie konnten dann zwei Mädchen, die ihn nie getroffen hatten, nie mit ihm gesprochen hatten, mehr über ihn wissen als sein Blutsbruder? Offensichtlich taten sie es jedoch. Offensichtlich tat das jeder Leser der Reiseberichte seines Bruders. Wie viele Leute das sein mochten? Er meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass Scharlieh einst erwähnt hatte, dass hunderte, zuweilen tausende Leute diese Geschichten lasen. Hunderte, tausende Leute wussten mehr über seinen Scharlih als er selbst, kannten Details seiner Kindheit, seine Gefühle, seine Meinungen und Gedanken, hatten Teil an seinem gesamten Leben, wussten nicht nur einige Monate alle paar Jahre, wie es ihm ging, wo er war, wie lange er dort bleiben würde.

  


Winnetou war kalt. Er spürte die Wärme der roten Ziegel in seinem Rücken und die Strahlen der Mittagssonne in seinem Gesicht doch trotzdem fröstelte es ihm. Nur viele Jahre der Übung verhinderten, dass seine Gefühle und Gedanken sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichneten, dass er seinen weichen Knien nachgab und dort, wo er stand, auf den Boden herabsank.

  


War er nicht überrascht gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass dieser sang, wenn er in Deutschland war, hatte er von Carpio, dessen Jugendfreund gehört, bevor er vor ihm stand? Kannte er seinen Bruder überhaupt? Die Antwort auf diese Frage schien nein zu sein.

  


So konnte er seinem Bruder kaum mehr in die Augen schauen, wenn dieser zurückkehrte. Wieso hatte er nie zuvor gefragt, was genau Scharlih schrieb, kam Winnetou doch selbst in dessen Büchern vor und hatte somit ein Recht, es zu erfahren? Sicher, es wäre eine Möglichkeit, Scharlih einfach auf seine Kindheit anzusprechen, ihn zu fragen, doch war Winnetou kein Mann der vielen Worte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder merkte, wie wenig sie doch übereinander wussten. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, was wusste Scharlih über ihn? Er hatte nie nach Winnetous Mutter gefragt, nach seiner Jugend, dem ersten Tier, dass er erlegt hatte. Vielleicht respektierte er einfach nur die Privatsphäre des Indianers, aber vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Schließlich war Winnetou anscheinend ja doch nicht genug, um ihn im Westen zu halten, verließ sein Bruder ihn doch regelmäßig, um andere Abenteuer zu finden.

  


Nein, so konnte es wirklich nicht weitergehen. Winnetou würde selbst die Bücher lesen und alles erfahren. Die Mädchen hatten Englisch gesprochen, also musste eine Übersetzung erhältlich sein. Kurz entschlossen nahm er seine Tasche, wandte sich um und ging die Straße wieder hinunter, vorbei an Henrys Geschäft, vorbei an einigen Büros und Cafés. Keine zehn Minuten später betrat er der ersten Buchladen, den er gefunden hatte.

  



	2. Im Buchladen

**Im Buchladen**

 

Winnetou betrat ein unscheinbares Geschäft in einer kleinen Seitenstraße, ein Schild hatte ihn von der Hauptstraße dorthin geschickt. Das erste, was ihm auffiel war die schiere Menge von Büchern, so viele hatte er noch nie an einem Fleck gesehen. Sie standen nicht nur ordentlich in den Regalen, wie er es aus der kleinen Sammlung im Pueblo oder aus den Häusern mancher Weißer, die er besucht hatte, kannte, nein, sie stapelten sich in ihnen, an vielen Stellen standen zwei Bücher hintereinander. Es kam wenig Licht in den Laden, da auch vor den Fenstern Bücherregale standen.

 

Der Apatsche roch das alte Papier, dass hier im ganzen Laden zu finden war, freute sich an der stillen, ja erhabenen Umgebung. Es mussten hunderte Bücher, hunderte Geschichten in diesem Laden zu finden sein. Jede einzelne nur darauf wartend, von jemandem gelesen zu werden, ein Leben zu berühren, Trost zu spenden, Stärke zu leihen. Oft hatte Scharlih von den Auswirkungen seiner Geschichten auf seine Leser gesprochen, seiner Verantwortung ihnen gegenüber. Jetzt konnte er die Faszination seines Blutsbruders mit Büchern besser nachvollziehen. Orte wie dieser hatten eine eigene Magie, eine ganz andere als die Natur, in der er sich sonst aufhielt.

 

Auch auf dem Tresen stapelten sich die Bücher, so, dass man den älteren Mann dahinter kaum sehen konnte. Dieser legte nun sein Buch an die Seite, richtete sich auf und fragte: „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Mann?“

 

Winnetou brauchte einen Moment, er hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht, wie er erklären wollte, dass er ein Buch über sich selbst kaufen wollte. Das tat man normalerweise nicht, oder? Egal, stumm dastehen konnte er auch nicht länger: „Ich suche ein Buch.“

 

„Das hatte ich mir fast schon gedacht“, entgegnete der Buchhändler, „Sachbuch, Fiktion, neu, alt? Etwas mehr Informationen brauche ich.“

 

„Ich möchte die Reiseberichte von Karl May lesen. Auf Englisch.“

 

„Ah, eines unserer beliebtesten Werke. Leider wurde nur der erste Band, 'Winnetou ' bisher gesammelt und übersetzt. Zwar gibt es noch weitere Werke im Umlauf, die biete ich aber nicht zum Verkauf an.“

 

„Ich nehme das, was da ist.“

 

Der Buchhändler nickte, stand auf und verschwand in dem Labyrinth der Regale. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er wieder auf, diesmal mit einem dicken, dunkelgrünen Buch unter dem Arm. Tatsächlich, auf dem Rücken desselben stand Winnetous Name in großen, geschwungenen Buchstaben. Er nahm es von dem alten Mann entgegen und betrachtete das Titelblatt. Das Bild darauf zeigte, was sich der Zeichner wohl als eine typische Szene des Westens vorstellte, zwei Männer, einer rot, einer weiß, an einem Lagerfeuer. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen, dass dieses Buch viele der Antworten auf seine Fragen enthielt. Der Apatsche nahm einige Nuggets aus seinem Beutel, zahlte, verstaute das Buch vorsichtig in der Tasche mit der Munition und verließ den Laden wieder.

 

Auch wenn er die Straße heute schon mehrfach entlanggegangen war, fühlte es sich diesmal doch anders an. Fast rechnete Winnetou damit, dass ihn jemand auf das Buch in der Tasche ansprechen würde. Beging er damit vielleicht doch einen Vertrauensbruch? Nein, beschloss er, Scharlih hatte wissen müssen, dass es möglich war, dass einer seiner Freunde aus dem Westen diese Bücher las, hatte er ihre Existenz doch nie verborgen und gab es doch auch mehrere gebildete Deutsche unter ihnen.

Also zurück in Richtung Stall, vorbei an den Cafés, vorbei an den Büros, an Mr. Henrys Geschäft, diesmal auch vorbei an dem Schießstand, der Mauer, dem Haus, wo ihm jegliche Gewissheit über das Vertrauen zwischen seinem Blutsbruder und ihm genommen wurde. Kurz hielt der Indianer inne und schaute zu dem Fenster hinauf. Es war verschlossen, die Spitzengardinen zugezogen. Vermutlich war den Damen die spätsommerliche Sonne, die nun auch in ihr Zimmer schien, zu warm geworden.

 

Er erreichte den Stall später als geplant, musste er doch noch einige Stunden reiten, wenn er nicht in einem der Häuser der Bleichgesichter schlafen wollte, doch hoffentlich würde die Verzögerung sich auszahlen. Gerade hatte er Iltschis Pflege bezahlt, als er Schritte hörte und ein Botenjunge angerannt kam. „Sir!“, rief dieser atemlos. „Gut, dass Sie noch hier sind! Mr. Henry schickt mich, er hat soeben einen Brief erhalten. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, Mr. May mache sich auf den Weg zurück nach Deutschland. Er werde dort in einigen Wochen ankommen, die neuesten Abenteuer aufschreiben, Weihnachten mit seiner Familie verbringen und plant, schon Mitte Januar wieder im Land zu sein!“

 

Winnetou bedankte sich bei dem Kind und gab ihm ein kleines Nugget für seine Mühe. Also würde er Scharlih schon bald wieder sehen, doch erst, nachdem er dessen Bericht gelesen hatte. Ob ihre Beziehung je wieder dieselbe sein würde? Ungehört machen konnte er das Gespräch allerdings auch nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Was war besser, glückliche Ignoranz oder die traurige Gewissheit? Obwohl, er war voreilig, noch wusste er schließlich nicht, was er aus dem Buch erfahren würde.

 

Der Indianer schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt musste er sich erst wieder auf seine Aufgaben, sein Leben konzentrieren. Während eines Ritts alleine durch den Westen konnte man sich keine Träumereien leisten. Die Verzögerung hatte sich definitiv gelohnt, war es schließlich nur durch diese, dass ihn die Nachricht, für die er gekommen war, noch erreicht hatte.

 

Jetzt musste er sich aber beeilen, um noch vor Sonnenuntergang seinen Lagerplatz zu erreichen. Er griff seinen geliebten Iltschi, der inzwischen von einem Stallknecht herausgebracht worden war, beim Zügel, befestigte die Satteltasche mit Buch und Munition, saß auf und ritt aus der Stadt, zurück in die Wälder, die Täler, zu den Flüssen, die ihm eher Heimat waren als irgendein Gebäude es je sein würde. Doch auch diese Heimat wurde ihm und den anderen seiner Rasse langsam aber stetig genommen. Bald würde seinem Volk nichts mehr bleiben, dass war ihm bewusst.

 

Vorerst einmal genoss er jedoch, mit Iltschi durch die Landschaft zu reiten, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des warmen Tieres unter sich, den Wind, der ihm die langen Haare um sein Gesicht wehte, ließ seinen Blick über die sanften Hügel in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung und das rauhere Plateau im Süden schweifen. Er würde einige kleinere Flüsse durchqueren müssen, bevor er die versteckte Lichtung erreichte, auf der er lagern wollte.

 

Des Abends, Winnetou hatte sein Ziel kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erreicht und auch keine Spuren anderer Menschen entdeckt, überlegte der Apatsche dann doch, beim Schein seines kleinen, nach indianischer Art genährten, Feuers das Buch herauszuholen, entschloss sich aber, es nicht zu riskieren. Er würde in der Sicherheit des Pueblos der Mescalero-Apatschen am Rio Pecos lesen, wenn ihm eine Unaufmerksamkeit nicht das Leben kosten konnte. Denn nur zu gut konnte er sich vorstellen, dass ihn dieses Buch, einmal angefangen, nicht mehr loslassen würde. Immerhin enthielt es die Gedanken, beschrieb es die Gefühle des Mannes, der für Winnetou die Sonne war, die seine Seele erhellt hatte und ihn in den schweren Stunden nach dem Tod seiner letzten Familie vor der Dunkelheit bewahrt hatte. Ob dieses Buch dieses Vertrauen, diese Liebe, die Winnetou für seinen Scharlieh empfand verstärken würde oder ob der Inhalt sein Herz brechen sollte wusste er nicht. Dennoch konnte der Apatsche sich keine Situation ausmalen, in der Scharlih ihm je gleichgültig wäre und jede andere Reaktion wollte er lieber im Privaten haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich einen Review zu dem Thema hatte, wie ich das mit den Erscheinungsdaten der Bücher erklären will, aber keinen Weg habe, das in die Geschichte einzubauen (ich muss mich schließlich darauf beziehen, dass Winnetou nie existiert hat) schreibe ich jetzt mal einen Absatz.  
> Da May in seinen Werken ja auch ignoriert, dass er je im Gefängnis war, nehme ich an, dass in der fiktionalen Welt die Bücher früher erschienen sind als bei uns. Er erwähnt ja immer wieder, dass sie bereits bekannt sind, auch zu Zeiten, zu denen Winnetou noch lebt. Um auf der sicheren Seite zu bleiben wird Winnetou (die erste Version, laut Wikipediaartikel https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnetou 1878 erschienen) das einzige klar erwähnte Buch bleiben. Ich werde trotzdem als Quelle für Zitate oder Umschreibungen die Version nehmen, die ich von der Seite der Karl-May-Gesellschaft heruntergeladen habe, nutzen. Ich habe noch nicht alle Reiseerzählungen gelesen und auch noch keinen Überblick, in welcher Reihenfolge was passiert. Ich werde trotzdem annehmen, dass die Ereignisse, die ich schon kenne (außer Winnetou III) auch passiert sind, ich mich also auf Personen beziehen kann.  
> Was ich mir für die Veröffentlichung der Bücher überlegt hatte, war, dass Old Shatterhand sie schreibt, zwischen den Abenteuern in Zeitungen oder ähnlichem veröffentlicht und später überarbeitet, zum Beispiel wäre diese Version von Winnetou eine Sammlung ohne das Vorwort, in dem May Winnetous Tod ja schon ankündigt. Meiner Meinung nach hat Old Shatterhand in der fiktiven Welt dann nach Winnetous Tod die ganzen kurzen Abenteuer aus Zeitungen selber zu den Büchern, die wir kennen zusammengefasst, editiert, die Rückblenden und Andeutungen eingefügt. Dementsprechend gibt es schon vorher unautorisierte Sammlungen und Übersetzungen von zusammenhängenden Geschichten, auf die Winnetou hier stößt und über die sich Old Shatterhand beschweren kann.  
> Ich hoffe, das beantwortet Fragen in diese Richtung, falls sich da ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat, sagt Bescheid, ich bin sicher kein Experte.


	3. Das erste Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnetou kann endlich anfangen, zu lesen.

**Das erste Kapitel**

 

Nach einem ereignislosen Ritt erreichte Winnetou endlich wieder das Pueblo seines Stammes, jenes Seitental des Rio Pecos, das er seine Heimat nannte, die Wälder, die er so oft durchstreift hatte. Wie jedes Mal wurde es ihm ein wenig leichter ums Herz, wenn er sehen konnte, dass in seiner Abwesenheit weder andere rote Stämme noch weiße Banditen das Dorf überfallen hatten, wenn er die Zeder sehen konnte, an der sein Blutsbruder einst mit seinem Vater um sein Überleben kämpfen musste, das hohe, pyramidenähnlich geformte Steingebäude, in dem ihre Räume lagen, wenngleich sie auch selten viel Zeit dort verbrachten.

 

Er war erleichtert, zu hören, dass es keine neuen Kämpfe und Streitigkeiten unter den Stämmen der Apatschen gab. Nachdem er sich über die Situation bei seinem Unterhäuptling Entschah-koh informiert hatte und diesem von Old Shatterhands Rückkehr erzählt hatte, sprach er noch mit einigen der jüngeren Knaben, die etwas mehr seiner Aufmerksamkeit benötigten, um zu verantwortungsbewussten und zuverlässigen Kriegern heranzuwachsen. In diesen schweren Zeiten war es nur zu leicht, den Hass siegen zu lassen und dadurch das eigene Leben aber auch das von anderen zu verspielen.

 

Mit der Entschuldigung, dass er sich auszuruhen wünschte und der Bitte, nur in Angelegenheiten höchster Dringlichkeit gestört zu werden, zog er sich bald in seine Zimmer im dritten Stock zurück, dieselben, die er bewohnt hatte, seitdem er ein Krieger war. Dort angekommen reinigte er sich zunächst von dem Schmutz der Reise und zog sich einen sauberen Anzug an. Schlafen konnte er allerdings nicht, er wollte endlich Gewissheit haben.

 

Also setzte der Häuptling sich auf die Bärenfelle, die sein Lager bildeten, zündete eine der Lampen aus ausgehöhltem Kürbis an, da es bereits etwas dunkel zum Lesen wurde, und schlug das Buch auf, dass sein Bruder geschrieben hatte.

 

Zunächst fand er jedoch ein Vorwort des Übersetzers, in dem dieser erklärte, dass er den Inhalt nicht selber geschrieben sondern lediglich den Reisebericht Old Shatterhands, des berühmten Westmannes, aus den verschiedenen in Zeitungen veröffentlichten Teilen zusammengestellt und für den Genuss des englischsprachigen Leser übersetzt hatte. Winnetou war sich nicht sicher, ob der Übersetzer das durfte, doch das Buch hatte er schon gekauft. Falls sich eine Gelegenheit bot würde er Scharlih darauf ansprechen. Das Vorwort überflog der Apatsche lediglich, es gab dort nichts, was ihn interessieren könnte.

 

Ah, endlich. Das erste Kapitel, „Das Greenhorn“. Winnetou war sich noch immer nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich auf die Lektüre freuen oder sich vor ihr fürchten sollte. Nun erinnerte sich mit einem leisen Lächeln an Sam Hawkens, den Westmann, der seinen Blutsbruder noch immer als „Greenhorn“ bezeichnete, obwohl dieser ihn schon lange in allen Fähigkeiten des Westens übertraf. Dieses Kapitel konnte kaum schwere Kost enthalten. Natürlich würde sein Bruder dem unerfahrenen Leser erst den Begriff erklären. Winnetous Lächeln wurde breiter, als er die Beispiele las... Was davon Old Shatterhand wohl persönlich getan hatte?

 

Also hatte auch Mr. Henry Scharlih einst unterschätzt, wie es so viele noch immer taten, wenn sie nur auf dessen Äußeres achteten. Winnetou erfuhr schon jetzt einige Kleinigkeiten über die beiden Freunde, hatte er doch nie gewusst, woher deren Bekanntschaft kam oder dass der Henrystutzen schon in Arbeit war, bevor Old Shatterhand überhaupt einen Fuß in den Westen setzte. Tatsächlich kannte er die Geschichte um den Rotschimmel bereits, diese war eine, die sein Bruder anfangs gerne erzählt hatte.

 

Auch wenn Winnetou ihm längst verziehen hatte, was seinen Bruder damals zum Gebiet der Apatschen geführt hatte, war er doch froh, zu erfahren, dass dieser sich nicht bewusst für die Stelle beworben hatte, die den Landdiebstahl an seinem Volk bedeutete, dass dieser doch tatsächlich bis zur letzten Minute nicht davon gewusst hatte. Sie hatten nie mehr darüber gesprochen, war doch der ständige Verlust der Lebensgrundlage seiner Rasse ein wunder Punkt für Winnetou.

 

Die Beschreibung des lieben Sam war so detailliert, so akkurat und doch sehr ehrlich. Winnetou bezweifelte, dass Sam ihr widerspruchslos zugestimmt hätte und musste gerade deswegen beinahe laut auflachen. Hoffentlich würden auch Scharlihs andere Bekanntschaften so eingeführt werden. Die Details, die sein Bruder hier erst während des Abendessens erfuhr, kannte der Apatsche natürlich schon, hatte er diesem doch bei der Fertigstellung seiner Aufgabe geholfen. Fast blätterte er vor, um seinen eigenen Auftritt jetzt schon zu finden doch dann sah er den Titel des nächsten Kapitels - „Kleki-petra“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, heute mal ein kurzes Kapitel. Erstens war ich die letzten Tage recht gut beschäftigt, zweitens möchte ich erst wissen, ob man der Geschichte so folgen kann, oder ob ich zitieren sollte. Alles, was man erkennt ist aus der Ausgabe „Winnetou – Der rote Gentleman“ von 1893, an der ich mich orientiere, und gehört Karl May.


	4. Kleki-petra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle Zitate aus Carl May's gesammelte Reiseromane, Band VII. Freiburg i. B. Verlag von Friedrich Ernst Fehsenfeld (1893, Bucherstausgabe) im epub Format, Seiten- und Zeilenangabe aus der App, mit der ich lese. Heruntergeladen von http://karl-may-gesellschaft.de   
> Heute mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel, wie sollte es bei diesem Teil auch anders sein. Könnte sein, dass es etwas zu detailliert wurde aber egal. Ich bin generell nicht ganz glücklich damit, wie dieses Kapitel geworden ist.

**Kleki-petra**

 

Winnetou sog scharf die Luft ein, schloss das Buch und legte es zur Seite. Dieses Kapitel würde zweifellos weniger unterhaltsam als das letzte werden. Zwar wusste er, dass es zunächst noch einige Abenteuer gab, die erzählt werden mussten, zum Beispiel Scharlihs erste Jagden, Geschichten, die Sam ihm damals im Pueblo nur zu gerne erzählt hatte und deren Nachspiel er ja auch teilweise persönlich beobachtet hatte, aber es würde schmerzhaft werden, wenn der Schulmeister und der letzte Häuptling der Apatschen auftauchten.

 

Trotzdem musste er es lesen. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, mehr über seinen Blutsbruder zu erfahren und hatte auch gewusst, dass es womöglich nicht angenehm werden würde. Winnetou gab nicht auf, wenn es härter wurde.

 

Er setze sich etwas aufrechter hin, den Rücken an die Wand seines Zimmers gelehnt. Zufälligerweise genau die Wand, hinter der sein Bruder schlief, wenn er mal im Pueblo blieb. Im gelben Licht der Lampe sah sein Raum warm und freundlich aus, er konnte durch die Decke vor seiner Tür die Geräusche der anderen menschlichen und tierischen Bewohner des Dorfes hören und als er das Buch wieder öffnete fühlte er sich etwas weniger alleine.

 

Der Anfang des Kapitels war so harmlos, eine Beschreibung der allgemeinen Lage, Dinge, die man schon von einer Grundkenntnis des Westens wissen musste. Der Apatsche vermutete, dass diese Passage, die das Wann, Wo, Was, Wie und Warum beantwortete für die deutschen Leser essentiell war, bei ihm stärkte es jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund nur diese innere Unruhe, die er nicht vollständig loswurde, seitdem er den Titel dieses Kapitels zuerst gesehen hatte.

 

Er würde nie verstehen, warum so viele Leute seinen Bruder anfangs unterschätzten, obgleich er und die anderen Apatschen einst denselben Fehler gemacht hatte, wofür er auf ewig dankbar sein würde. Dennoch oder vielleicht auch deswegen konnte er es nicht ausstehen, wenn ihre gemeinsamen Feinde es wagten, seinen Bruder zu beleidigen. Auch jetzt hätte er den damaligen Kollegen Scharlihs sehr gerne seine Meinung zu ihrem Verhalten gesagt, obwohl sie alle das bekommen hatten, was ihnen zustand. Dass Scharlih sich anscheinend gar so leicht damit zurechtfand, von anderen ausgenutzt wurde, es als Stärkung seines Charakters und seiner Leistungsfähigkeit sah, sorgte ihn zwar ein wenig, gleichzeitig führte es jedoch dazu, dass Winnetou seinen Blutsbruder noch etwas mehr bewunderte. Das Mädchen aus St. Louis hatte Recht, Old Shatterhand konnte wahrlich jede Herausforderung überkommen und stärker dabei werden.

 

Der Häuptling war nicht überrascht, dass außer Scharlih und dem Kleeblatt die gesamte Gruppe dem Feuerwasser im Übermaß zusprach, dies verstärkte jedoch seine Verachtung für sie noch weiter. Nur Schwächlinge gaben der Sucht nach und ließen einen einzelnen, den Jüngsten noch dazu, die Arbeit machen. Heute, da war er sich sicher, würde Old Shatterhand diesen Personen keine fünf Minuten seiner Gesellschaft gönnen. Gerade genug, um festzustellen, ob sie eine Bedrohung waren. Die Antwort auf diese Frage schien ein klares „Nein“ zu sein, bemerkten sie doch anscheinend rein gar nichts.

 

Wie immer musste Winnetou über Sams Drolligkeit lächeln, es war offensichtlich, dass der Westmann Scharlih gern mochte und auch dieser Sam stets helfen würde. Also betrachtete sein Bruder den Unterricht, den er von ihm erhalten hatte als seine „hohe Schule“ (S. 33, Z.9). Sam musste damals wirklich Zeit in den Unterricht gesteckt haben und es hatte sich gelohnt, war Scharlih doch bereits in vielen Grundlagen bewandert gewesen, als sie ihre gemeinsamen Übungen begonnen hatten.

 

Winnetou mochte den Oberingenieur White. Obgleich dieser am Diebstahl des Landes beteiligt war, schien er doch zumindest kompetent und freundlich zu Sharlih zu sein, ohne dessen Versuche, seine unfähigen Kollegen zu beschützen, zu beachten. Wie selten hatte er seinen Bruder die Beherrschung verlieren gesehen? Doch anscheinend waren drei Monate der Beleidigungen und Schmähungen genug. Winnetou verstand jetzt noch besser, woher die Feindseligkeit, die sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch gesehen hatten, ihren Ursprung hatte und wusste ab nun auch, wer genau Old Shatterhand seinen Namen gegeben hatte, Mr. White nämlich.

 

Offensichtlich hatte sich ein junger Kundschafter da wirklich einen Patzer geleistet. Dass man niemals in einen seichten Bach mit sandigem Untergrund treten durfte, wenn man keine Spur hinterlassen wollte, brachten die Stämme der Apatschen jedem Kind bei. Wüsste Winnetou noch, wer damals den Auftrag erhalten hatte, würde er möglicherweise trotz der vergangenen Jahre ein ernstes Wort mit ihm sprechen. So plante er gedanklich ein, in den nächsten Tagen mit seinen Jungkriegern eine Übung durchzuführen. Die eine Hälfte müsste sich verstecken, die andere suchen, wie er es einst mit Nscho-tschi und Scharlih gemacht hatte in diesen ruhigen Wochen im Pueblo, nachdem sie Blutsbrüder geworden waren und bevor er den Namen Santers je gehört hatte.

 

Auch, wenn Winnetou die Geschichte der Bisonjagd bereits kannte und noch einige Teile des Geschehens aus den verblassenden Spuren abgelesen hatte, war es interessant, ausformuliert über sie zu lesen. Wie das Kleeblatt seinen Bruder lobte, freute Winnetou, Old Shatterhand hatte jedes einzelne Wort verdient und der Apatsche war froh, dass er dieses Gespräch mitgehört hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Sam Scharlih küssen wollte, zog sich dann doch etwas in Winnetous Magen unangenehm zusammen. Dachte er daran, dass Scharlih möglicherweise eines Tages irgendjemanden küssen wollte, war das Gefühl noch wesentlich stärker. Er wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Personen seinem Bruder, der wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben, wichtiger waren als er. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder eine weiße Frau zur Squaw nahm. Ein Teil von ihm war schon damals froh gewesen, dass Scharlih seiner schönen Schwester kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, doch zugleich war es ihm bewusst, dass, wenn schon das schönste Mädchen der Mescaleros nicht genug war, er erst recht keine Hoffnung haben durfte. Leider hörte sein Herz nicht auf solche Logik.

 

Auch von dem Abenteuer, bei dem Sam seine Mary bekommen hatte, hatte dieser in Winnetous Gegenwart schon öfters erzählt, doch war nie erwähnt worden, wie viel genau er Old Shatterhand zu verdanken hatte. Der Häuptling hatte es allerdings schon immer vermutet, gerade, wenn er Sams Erzählungen zu seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Kiowas hörte und mit der Realität verglich.

 

Als Winnetou las, wie die Beiden, der erfahrene Westmann und der Schüler, der ihn bald übertreffen würde, auf dem Heimritt miteinander über Grizzlybären sprachen, ahnte er, dass sein eigener Auftritt nicht mehr fern sein konnte. Tatsächlich, schon drei Seiten später wurden die Spuren des grauen Bären entdeckt. Den Hergang dieses Kampfes hatte er damals schon aus den Spuren an der Stelle erraten. Er hatte gewusst, dass jetzt jeden Moment Klekih-petra kommen würde, und doch versetzte es ihm einen Stich, die Beschreibung dieser ihm so gut bekannten und manchmal noch immer so schmerzlich vermissten Person zu lesen. Seine weisen Worte zu sehen, im Kopfe die alte Stimme zu hören. Damals hatte er sich lange gewünscht, dass sie nie diesem Bären gefolgt wären, dass sein alter Lehrer noch gelebt hätte. Später war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er dann wohl nie den Mann getroffen hätte, der heute die Sonne seines Lebens war. Scharlih hätte die Bahn fertig vermessen und wäre in den Osten zurückgekehrt. Nscho-tschi wäre wohl trotzdem in die Städte der Weißen gegangen, hätte trotzdem Santer getroffen, wäre auch so umgekommen. Winnetou wäre entweder dort an ihrer Seite und der seines Vaters gestorben oder er hätte begonnen, Krieg gegen alle Weißen zu führen. Selbst wäre Old Shatterhand ihm später begegnet, er hätte ihm keine Chance gegeben. Winnetou wusste selber gut genug, zu welchen Grausamkeiten er damals fähig gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn sich selbst überlassen.

 

Er hatte mit seinem Vater damals einen Teil des Gespräches aus dem Wald mitgehört. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die beiden gewusst, dass diese Weißen keine guten Menschen sein konnten, respektierten sie doch die Älteren nicht. Wer einen weisen, alten Mann für seine Gestalt verlachte war, wie Scharlih geschrieben und Klekih-petra gesagt hatte, unverständig, roh, kaum mehr als ein ungezogener Knabe. Winnetou erinnerte sich noch an diesen ersten Augenblick, in dem er den Wald verließ und sein Auge sofort an einem der Weißen hängen blieb, er zum ersten mal die muskulöse Gestalt, das sonnengebräunte Gesicht mit den dunkelblonden Haaren, dem in seiner eigenen Rasse so unüblichen Vollbart und den freundlichen Augen, die ihm später so vertraut werden würde, sah und ihm jeder Instinkt sagte, er könne diesem Mann vertrauen. Wie groß seine Enttäuschung gewesen war, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass auch dieser Weiße ein Dieb war, wie groß sein Schmerz, bei dem Gedanken, ihn am Marterpfahl sterben zu sehen. Er hatte sich sehr bemüht, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, waren sie doch in keiner Weise angemessen. Und doch, als Scharlih zeigen konnte, dass er sein Vertrauen verdient hatte, war Winnetou so froh gewesen wie selten zuvor. Jetzt würde er mit Gewissheit erfahren, ob es seinem Bruder ebenso gegangen war, hatte er dies doch schon oft behauptet.

 

Scharlihs Meinung von seinem Vater überraschte ihn wenig, sie war so akkurat wie es auch die bisherigen Beschreibungen gewesen waren. Sein Bruder hatte ein gutes Auge und ein Gedächtnis für kleine Details. Kurz zögerte der Indianer, bevor er umblätterte, denn auf der nächsten Seite musste er seine Beschreibung erwarten. Auch wenn er sich überlegt hatte, zu dieser Stelle weiterzublättern, war er nun nervös. Zunächst beschrieb Scharlih seinen Anzug, den ihm einst Nscho-tschi gefertigt hatte. Der Anzug, den Intschu tschuna trug, war der erste gute Anzug gewesen, den seine Schwester genäht hatte, als sie dann mit Winnetous Kleidung fertig wurde, war sie bereits geübter, weswegen sein Anzug der feiner genähte war.

 

Er las: „Auch er trug den Kopf unbedeckt und hatte das Haar zu einem Schopfe aufgewunden, aber ohne es mit einer Feder zu schmücken. Es war so lang, daß es dann noch reich und schwer auf den Rücken niederfiel. Gewiß hätte ihn manche Dame um dieses herrliche, blauschimmernde Haar beneidet. Sein Gesicht war fast noch edler als dasjenige seines Vaters und die Farbe desselben ein mattes Hellbraun mit einem leisen Bronzehauch. Er stand, wie ich jetzt erriet und später dann erfuhr, mit mir im gleichen Alter und machte gleich heut, wo ich ihn zum erstenmale erblickte, einen tiefen Eindruck auf mich. Ich fühlte, daß er ein guter Mensch sei und außerordentliche Begabung besitzen müsse. Wir betrachteten einander mit einem langen, forschenden Blicke, und dann glaubte ich, zu bemerken, daß in seinem ernsten, dunklen Auge, welches einen sammtartigen Glanz besaß, für einen kurzen Augenblick ein freundliches Licht aufglänzte, wie ein Gruß, den die Sonne durch eine Wolkenöffnung auf die Erde sendet“ (S. 79, Z. 7-22)

 

Winnetou war sprachlos. Tatsächlich stammte ein Teil der Fantasien dieser Frauen aus der Feder seines Bruders. Natürlich hatte dieser kein Wort über seine Lippen verloren, noch war die Beschreibung seiner Augen auffällig, doch mit dem, was sein Scharlih da über Winnetous Haar schrieb, übertraf er fast noch die Äußerungen des Mädchens. Vielleicht könnte der Häuptling ihn bei Gelegenheit um Hilfe mit seinen Haaren bitten. Gelegenheiten dazu gab es wahrlich genug, Blut, ob von Mensch oder Tier, Schlamm und Staub mussten stets ausgespült werden. Auf diese Weise könnte er Scharlih etwas näher kommen... Moment, was genau dachte er da? Scharlih war noch immer nicht interessiert und würde es auch nie sein. Diese Bitte auszusprechen würde nur ihn selbst quälen.

Während er die Stelle nochmal las, bemerkte er, dass sein Bruder schon damals einen Teil seiner Gedanken erkannt hatte, dieses gegenseitige, instinktive Vertrauen, die Gewissheit, einen guten, freundlichen Menschen vor sich zu haben, das auch der Apatsche spüren konnte und das sich in seinem Auge anscheinend gezeigt hatte.

 

Es machte Winnetou keine Freude, jetzt weiterzulesen. Er dachte nicht gerne daran zurück, dass Scharlih einst sein Feind gewesen war, dass er sich vor ihnen hatte schämen müssen. Die folgenden Seiten überflog er lediglich, war er doch dabei gewesen. Beim ersten Mal, als er Old Shatterhand in einem Kampf gesehen hatte, war nicht nur sein Vater beeindruckt gewesen, auch er selbst hatte schwer einen Ausdruck der Bewunderung zurückhalten können.

 

Winnetou hatte gewusst, dass Scharlih sich mit Klekih-petra unterhalten hatte, während er selbst mit seinem Vater ihre Pferde holen war, doch hatte er nicht geahnt, wie weit dieses Gespräch gegangen war, wie viele Informationen sein Mentor seinem Freund anvertraut hatte. Die Geschichte seines Lebens, bevor er zu den Mescaleros kam hatte Winnetou nie zuvor gehört und sie berührte ihn tief. Zwar hatte er stets vermutet, dass ihr Schulmeister eine schwere Last zu tragen hatte, doch erkundigen wollte er sich nie. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde. Nie hatte er jedoch damit gerechnet, dass Klekih-petra sich so kurz vor seinem Tod eben jenen auf die Art gewünscht hatte, auf die er auch eingetreten war, „die tödliche Kugel, die ihm gelten soll, in [s]einem Herzen aufzufangen“ (S.92, Z.27ff.). Der Apatsche wünschte sich, es wäre nicht so gekommen und doch wusste er, dass, sollte er sich eines Tages selbst entscheiden müssen, ob Scharlih von einer Kugel getroffen würde oder er dazwischen springen und sein eigenes Leben riskieren musste, er stets Scharlih retten würde. Als er damals in der Wüste Afrikas für diese grausamen Minuten dachte, dass er seinen Bruder auf immer verloren hatte, war es ihm, als würde sein Herz in seiner Brust gefrieren und er wusste, ein kleiner Stoß wäre genug gewesen, es zerspringen zu lassen. Dieses Gefühl wollte er nie wieder haben.

 

Als er sah, dass nun die Rückkehr der beiden Apatschen geschildert wurde, wusste Winnetou, dass nun eine der schwierigsten Stellen des Buches anstand. Der Tod seines Lehrers, des weisen Mentors, den er geliebt hatte, wie er auch seinen Vater geliebt hatte. Damals hatte er nicht realisiert, dass dieser Tod auch Scharlih getroffen hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie nahe die beiden sich in dieser Stunde gekommen waren, hatte nicht verstanden, dass es Klekih-petras letzter Wunsch gewesen war, dass Scharlih mit ihnen gehen sollte. Vielleicht hätte es friedlicher geendet, hätte er sie damals begleiten dürfen.

 

Winnetou würde an diesem Abend nicht mehr weiterlesen. Das konnte er nicht, er war zu aufgewühlt. Also nahm er ein Stück Stoff, markierte das Ende des Kapitels, löschte die Lampe und legte sich hin.

 

Doch nun, im Dunkeln, kamen ihm die ersten Zweifel. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass vielleicht Scharlih doch nur blieb, weil er sich diesem Toten verpflichtet fühlte. Eigentlich konnte das nicht sein, das wusste er, doch jeder kennt die Zweifel, die einem kommen, wenn man alleine daliegt und nicht schlafen kann. Und so wälzte der Apatsche sich hin und her, überlegte, ob er etwas hätte anders machen können, bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, als bereits die erste Dämmerung im Osten über dem Horizont begann.


	5. Pläne und Enthüllungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel - Winnetou in Fesseln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich weiß, dieses Update hat ewig gedauert. Tut mir Leid. Es wird vermutlich auch nicht besser werden, da jetzt bald die Klausuren kommen. Immerhin ist das Kapitel für meine Verhältnisse lang? Ich verlasse diese Geschichte nicht, versprochen.

**Pläne und Enthüllungen**

 

Als Winnetou wieder erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Dies war nicht sein übliches Verhalten und er wusste, dass einige seiner Vertrauten sich vermutlich bereits Sorgen um ihn machten. Die einzigen Gelegenheiten, an denen er sich sonst auf diese Art zurückzog, waren, wenn der Schmerz des Verlustes, die Einsamkeit, der Druck, unter dem er als Häuptling der Apatschen stand, zu viel wurde und die Maske, hinter der er stets seine Gefühle verbarg, zu brechen drohte. Häufig, wenn Scharlih mal wieder den Westen, und damit auch ihn, verlassen hatte.

 

Sein Frühstück bestand heute nur aus etwas Trockenfleisch, das er in seinen Räumen hatte, er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit, anderen Menschen entgegenzutreten. Trotzdem, der Schlaf hatte geholfen, Winnetou war nun weitaus gesammelter als noch in der Nacht. Auch dürfte das nächste Kapitel kaum Überraschungen beinhalten, hatte er doch seinen Bruder zu Anfang ihrer Freundschaft ausführlich nach den Geschehnissen befragt, um die Lügen, die ihnen die Kiowas erzählt hatten, nicht länger glauben zu müssen.

 

Der Apatsche hoffte, noch am nächsten Tag mit dem Buch fertig zu werden, so dass er übermorgen mit den Jungkriegern üben konnte, vielleicht würde er damit aber auch noch etwas länger warten, sollte ihn die Beschreibung des Mordes an seiner Familie zu sehr mitnehmen. Ein guter Krieger, egal wie jung, musste stets bereit sein, sich zu verstecken oder zu kämpfen, durfte keine Fehler machen, sonst war er schnell tot.

 

Nun war es jedoch Zeit, weiterzulesen. Winnetou setzte sich wieder auf sein Lager und schlug das Buch an der Stelle auf, die er am Abend zuvor markiert hatte. Der Titel des nächsten Kapitels, dem er am Vorabend keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, war „Winnetou in Fesseln“, also würde wohl seine Gefangenschaft bei den Kiowas thematisiert werden.

 

Zunächst beschrieb Scharlih den Abend in der Gruppe, wie das Fleisch des Bären aufgeteilt und verspeist wurde. Winnetou hatte selber oft ähnliche Abende in der Gesellschaft seines Bruders verbracht und niemals hatte dieser keinen Hunger gehabt, nichts hatte ihn so sehr getroffen wie hier der Tod eines Mannes, den er kaum kannte. Schon damals hatte Scharlih die Gedanken der Apatschen richtig erraten, was hätte Winnetou sich damals an Zweifeln erspart, hätte er das schon gewusst, wären ihm die Gedanken des Weißen kein Rätsel gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er ihm sogar den Wunsch erfüllt, mit ihnen zu kommen. Dieser Willen, die Bleichgesichter hinter sich zu lassen... Winnetou fragte sich, ob Old Shatterhand möglicherweise dann auf ewig geblieben wäre.

 

Sein geliebter Bruder war der Meinung gewesen, dass eine weitere Begegnung mit Winnetou ihm nur Verderben gebracht hätte, und damit hatte er Recht. Hatten die Apatschen ihn nicht mehrmals beinahe getötet?

 

Scharlih dachte damals, Winnetou sei ihm überlegen (s. S.98, Z.28)? Dieser Meinung war Winnetou selbst nie gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie an jenem dunklen Tag seine Gedanken auf dem Heimritt selbst gegen seinen Willen stets wieder zu dem blonden Bleichgesicht zogen, wie, obwohl er Scharlih und seine Gefährten für den Tod seines Lehrmeisters verantwortlich machte er doch nicht umhin konnte, die Körperkraft, die Gewandtheit und den Mut dieses einen Deutschen zu bewundern. Seitdem hatte er gelernt, auch die Intelligenz, den Charakter, den Humor, den unerschütterlichen Glauben, kurz, alle Eigenschaften seines Bruders wertzuschätzen. Zwar mochte zu dieser Zeit Winnetou mehr Erfahrung im Westen haben, doch sein Bruder kannte schon damals so viel mehr von der Welt, konnte sich alleine im fremden Land zurechtfinden. Winnetou wäre ohne Begleiter bei seinen Besuchen in Deutschland und im Orient verloren gewesen. Noch immer kannte er kaum Deutsch, während sein Bruder die Sprachen mehrerer Stämme gelernt hatte. Das musste er ändern. Vielleicht wäre Scharlih geneigter, bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn er sich in seiner Muttersprache unterhalten konnte. Schließlich verbrachte er so gerne Zeit mit anderen Deutschen oder Deutschstämmigen wie Jemmy, Frank und einst Old Death.

 

Also hatte Scharlih über Rattler richten wollen. Das hätte kein Apatsche angenommen, aber heute wärmte es Winnetous Herz. Es war so typisch für den Gerechtigkeitssinn des Deutschen, kein solches Verbrechen unbestraft lassen zu wollen. Nur Sam hatte ihn davon abgehalten und das mit Recht. In der Situation hätten sie nichts tun können, um ihre Lage zu verbessern.

 

Tatsächlich hätte die Zeit den Surveyors gereicht, ihre Messungen zu vollenden, wären nicht einige Zufälle zusammengekommen. Das hatte Sam jedoch nicht ahnen können und so waren die Bleichgesichter schließlich als Gefangene der Apatschen ins Pueblo gekommen. Da war Scharlih klüger gewesen, als er seine Bedenken vorbrachte. Natürlich wussten Winnetou und sein Vater damals, dass die Weißen ihnen wahrscheinlich folgen würden, sie hatten sogar richtig erraten, welche Mitglieder der Gruppe ihnen nachspürten. Sam und Scharlih waren die einzig sinnvolle Option, wenn man die vorangegangenen Ereignisse in Betracht zog.

 

Winnetou musste schmunzeln, als er las, wie eifrig sein Blutsbruder damals versucht hatte, das Wissen, das er sich in Deutschland angelesen hatte, an den Mann zu bringen. So hatte der Apatsche ihn nie erlebt. Den Eifer, den Übermut, musste er irgendwann zwischen diesem Zeitpunkt und dem Tag, an dem sie Blutsbrüder wurden verloren haben. Sam hatte seinen Schützling damals falsch eingeschätzt, er war auch nach mehreren Jahren noch sowohl ein tüchtiger Westmann als auch ein guter Schriftsteller. Doch stimmte Winnetou da Sam zu, es waren bei Weitem nicht die Mehrzahl der Autoren von Indianergeschichten je im Westen gewesen. Da war so ein Mann wie Old Shatterhand, der seinen Lesern die Wahrheit beschrieb, wahrlich nötig, und Winnetou wusste, dass sein Bruder sich nie um Geld gekümmert hatte. Er hätte schließlich jederzeit Gold von den Apatschen bekommen können, hätte nie das Geld, das er bekam, verschenken müssen.

 

Scharlih bedeutete seinem Lehrmeister wahrlich die Welt, es war wundervoll, dies auch auf Papier bestätigt zu sehen. Obgleich auch Winnetou selbst eine ebenso hohe Meinung von seinem Bruder hatte, hatte er es ihm nie so gesagt, stets nur ausgesprochen, um ihn anderen Leuten gegenüber zu verteidigen. Wie er sich wünschte, sein Bruder würde doch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, jeder Abschied fühlte sich an, als ob jemand Winnetous Herz in zwei gerissen hätte. Jedes Mal, wenn er Scharlih nach langer Trennung wiedersah konnte er nicht stoisch bleiben, umarmte, küsste seinen Bruder. Es war ein Wunder, dass Scharlih Winnetous Gefühle nie erraten hatte.

 

Oh wie typisch war diese Reaktion, Sam damit aufzuziehen, dass dieser seine wahren Gedanken verraten hatte, doch für Scharlih und seinen Humor. Diese Szene erinnerte Winnetou daran, als Scharlih einst Old Death überzeugt hatte, ein Greenhorn zu sein. An all die ersten Begegnungen, während derer er sich absichtlich so falsch einschätzen ließ und die Freude, die ihm die späteren Reaktionen machten.

 

Da war sie wieder, diese Unschuld, dieser Eifer, sein allererster Kundschafterritt! Von diesen Ritten hatten sie zu zweit so viele unternommen, ihre Rappen zwischen den Beinen, manchmal über weite, flache Ebenen, mal durch Hügel und Wälder, manchmal durch felsige Berglandschaften. Sie hatten auf diesen Ritten Freunde gefunden, Feinde beobachtet, Fallen geplant, gejagt. Er liebte die Zeit, die sie auf solchen Ritten zu zweit verbrachten, schweigend oder redend, einfach zusammen, ohne andere Personen. Noch öfter hatte er allerdings diese Ritte alleine unternommen, sei es, weil sein Bruder anderswo unterwegs war oder weil es andere Aufgaben zu erledigen gab.

 

Winnetou war gespannt, was die beiden Westmänner auf ihrem Ritt entdecken würden. Hatte Scharlih nicht einmal erwähnt, dass Sam bei ihrem ersten Kundschafterritt eine wichtige Spur übersehen hatte? Wieder bewies Old Shatterhand seinen scharfen Geist, daran, eine Falle für die zwei Kundschafter zu stellen, hatten der Häuptling und sein Sohn in der Tat nur flüchtig gedacht. Klekih-Petras Leiche musste zum Pueblo gebracht werden und die Krieger zu den Surveyors.

 

Der Apatsche mochte dieses Kapitel, es war eine Freude, das natürliche und angelesene Talent seines Bruders zu sehen. Schon damals, als er Scharlihs Fähigkeiten trainiert hatte, nachdem sie endlich Freunde geworden waren, hatte er stets Spaß an dessen großer Auffassungsgabe gehabt. Auch auf diesem ersten Kundschafterritt hatte der Deutsche viele Spuren richtig gelesen, die andere Westmänner auch nach Jahren der Erfahrung nicht noch nicht bemerkt hätten. Und tatsächlich, ohne Scharlihs scharfe Augen hätte Sam nicht gesehen, dass einer der beiden Krieger von der geraden Strecke abgewichen war. Das musste die Situation gewesen sein, die sein Bruder damals meinte. Der arme Sam, wie konnte er sich aber auch mit dem wohl talentiertesten Westmann der letzten Jahre vergleichen?

 

So war Sam also damals an das Grizzlyfell gekommen! Als Ausgleich für eine Beleidigung, Hawkins esse Feldmäuse, Winnetou war zwar verwundert gewesen, als er Sam mit dem Fell sah, hatte aber nie gefragt. Und als Dank gab Sam die Erlaubnis, mit all seinen Fehlern und Eigentümlichkeiten in dieses Buch geschrieben zu werden.

 

Es wäre vermutlich die weiseste Idee gewesen, sich mit allem Gerät für einige Wochen zurückzuziehen und erst weiter zu messen, nachdem sich die Situation bei den Apatschen beruhigt hatte, obwohl die Gegend der beabsichtigten Strecke noch länger beobachtet worden wäre. Hätten die beiden auf dem Rückweg nicht den Spähtrupp der Kiowas getroffen, so wären einige Ereignisse nie oder ganz anders eingetroffen.

 

Ja, Old Shatterhand war stets höflich wenn nötig auch Feinden gegenüber, aber wer dachte, ihn für Raub, Mord oder Totschlag nutzen zu können, irrte sich. Schon mit dieser Unterhaltung war klar, dass er den Kiowas nie trauen würde. Winnetou war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie schrecklich der erste Eindruck von der Friedenspfeife für seinen Bruder gewesen war, er hoffte, der Tabak der Apatschen schmeckte und roch besser. Das schien glücklicherweise der Fall zu sein.

 

Winnetou hasste die weißen Banditen, die seine Rasse ausbeuteten und verführten, aber ebenso sehr verachtete er die Kiowa und andere Stämme oder einzelne Krieger, die sich mit Feuerwasser und Waffen verführen ließen. Sams Plan war für die Weißen möglicherweise eine der wenigen erfolgversprechenden Optionen gewesen, trotzdem freute er sich über die Bestätigung, dass sein Bruder ihn ebenfalls für unrecht hielt, ja, entsetzt über ihn war. Wie gut auch, dass Sam sie befreien wollte, wäre alles so verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Das war allerdings meistens und auch hier nicht der Fall.

 

Scharlih hatte ihn und seinen Vater damals schon notfalls mit seinem eigenen Leben verteidigen wollen? Damals? Als sie sich kaum kannten und obwohl Winnetou noch versuchte, ihn zu töten? Zwar hatte Winnetou seinen heutigen Bruder in diesen Tagen kaum aus dem Kopf bekommen können, aber er hatte ihn dennoch widerwillig als Feind betrachtet. Wie bereit, sein Leben zu opfern musste er dann heute sein? Oder hatte am Ende die lange Zeit dazu geführt, dass er es nicht mehr tun würde? War es nur der Reiz des Neuen gewesen? Egal, Winnetou hoffte, er würde nie in eine solche Situation geraten, nie gezwungen sein, seinen geliebten Bruder schwerverletzt oder gar sterbend im Arm zu halten, wie er es einst mit seinem weißen Lehrmeister und wenig später mit seiner geliebten Schwester getan hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er ohne den Mann, der seine Seele mit jedem Lächeln erhellen konnte, lange überleben würde, aber er war sich sicher, dass er keine schwere Krankheit oder Verletzung überstehen würde ohne einen Grund, zu kämpfen. Viel lieber würde er selbst sich für seinen Bruder vor eine Kugel werfen, Scharlih konnte auch ohne ihn gut leben, wie er so oft zeigte, jedes Mal, wenn er den Westen für Jahre verließ.

 

Natürlich waren die Surveyors produktiver, wenn alle arbeiteten. Winnetou konnte die sogenannten Kollegen Scharlihs noch immer nicht ausstehen. Scharlihs Menschenkenntnis hatte sich oft als untrüglich erwiesen, so hatte er sich auch hier in Tangua nicht getäuscht, dieser war nach den verlorenen Kämpfen nur zu schnell bereit gewesen, seine Verbündeten zu verraten. Hätten sie gewonnen, wäre es sicherlich nicht anders gewesen. Aber natürlich hatte der kleine Sam eine List parat. Er mochte zwar nicht der beste Fährtenleser sein, aber er konnte sich stets Geschichten und Pläne ausdenken. Die Prozeduren von solchen Verhandlungen kannte Winnetou sehr gut, diese Teile las er also nur flüchtig.

 

Scharlih hatte geplant, zu bleiben, bis er sicher war, dass Winnetou keine Gefahr mehr drohte? Das Leben im Westen war keinen Tag vollständig ohne Gefahr, wäre das wahrlich seine Absicht gewesen, so hätte er nie gehen dürfen. Einerseits fühlte Winnetou sich geschmeichelt, dass sein Bruder sich um ihn kümmern wollte, andererseits wollte er, dass diesem bewusst war, dass er sich recht gut selbst beschützen konnte und dies auch den Großteil seines Lebens getan hatte.

 

Natürlich arbeitete sein weißer Bruder noch immer für zwei, die Zeichnung doppelt anzufertigen hatte sich allerdings dieses Mal wirklich gelohnt. Die Pläne, die jetzt besprochen wurden, waren Winnetou seit Jahren schon bekannt. Diese Geschichte wurde ihm von seinem Bruder erzählt, als sie sich besser kennenlernen wollten. Er hatte jedoch nicht erwähnt, dass die anderen Arbeiter solche Feiglinge waren, dass sie abhauen wollten und nur des Geldes wegen blieben.

 

Scharlih hatte ihm einst erzählt, dass er damals oft an ihn gedacht hatte und Winnetou hatte ihm gegenüber dasselbe zugegeben, er hatte jedoch nicht erwartet, es hier in diesem Buch geschrieben zu sehen. Vielleicht wollte der große Manitu sie zusammenführen, so wie auch Klekih-Petra vor seinem Tod Scharlih gebeten hatte, bei den Apatschen zu bleiben. Eine Ahnung? Schicksal? Winnetou wusste es nicht.

 

Dieses unruhige Gefühl vor einem Kampf kannte Winnetou selber, auch er hatte an jenem Nachmittag die Konfrontation herbeigesehnt und sich doch Sorgen um den jungen, ihm noch unbekannten Weißen, den er einfach nicht vergessen konnte, gemacht. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie die Zeit genutzt hatten und gegangen waren, obwohl er Rache wollte. Als die Kundschafter berichteten, dass die Messungen weitergeführt worden waren, war er enttäuscht gewesen. Ihm blieb nur noch die Hoffnung, dass der Mann, den er damals schon bewunderte, sich am Marterpfahl tapfer verhielt. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie die Weißen schnell gefangen nehmen würden. Wie hatte er sich geirrt.

 

Das er so in seine Gedanken versunken war musste der Grund sein, warum er damals nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Sam sie belauschte. Er hatte auch der Folter, die sein Vater beschrieb, kaum zugehört, etwas in ihm hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, sich diese Bleichgesichter am Marterpfahl vorzustellen. Nicht, dass er das damals je zugegeben hätte.

 

Wie konnten sie alle nur auf dieses Schauspiel hereinfallen? Kein einziger Krieger der Apatschen hatte etwas geahnt. Heute würde das Winnetou nicht mehr passieren, dafür kannte er seinen Bruder inzwischen zu gut. Selbst, wenn er jetzt an seine Eindrücke dachte, konnte er die Falle erkennen, es war einfach alles zu leicht gewesen, sie hätten wissen müssen, dass das Kleeblatt den anderen keine solche Leichtsinnigkeit erlauben würde.

 

Es war nicht angenehm, zu bemerken, dass sie in eine Falle gegangen waren. Winnetou hatte es als erster Krieger erraten und war doch zu spät gewesen. Gegen Old Shatterhand in einem Kampf zu verlieren war keine Schande, das hatte er auch später noch vielen Häuptlingen versichern können und müssen. Es war beeindruckend, dass bei so vielen Kämpfern nur acht Tote zu beklagen waren, ohne die Weißen wäre es wohl bedeutend blutiger ausgegangen. Dass einige Krieger ihre Wunden nicht behandeln ließen war keine gute Taktik. Man musste stets stark genug bleiben, um entkommen zu können, falls sich die Gelegenheit bot.

 

Wie gut, dass sich keine Kiowas zu den Weißen ans Feuer gesetzt hatten, fahrlässig von ihnen, aber gut für die Apatschen. Wie gut auch, dass keiner der anderen Weißen etwas zum Westmann taugte.

 

Wie leichtsinnig Scharlih in dieser Situation gewesen war! Sich trotz kompletter Unerfahrenheit anzuschleichen, es war ein Wunder, dass ihn niemand bemerkt hatte. Winnetou wäre es damals schon lieber gewesen, er wäre von Sam befreit worden, als dass sein Bruder sich von den Kiowas erwischen ließe. Jedoch hatte er sich offensichtlich nicht schlecht angestellt. Es war wahrlich beeindruckend.

 

Als Winnetou damals unerwartet Hände an seinen Füßen gefühlt hatte, nahm er zunächst an, dass einem Apatschen die Flucht gelungen war und dieser sie nun befreien wollte. Erst später, als sie wieder im Pueblo waren, erfuhren Winnetou und Intschu tschuna, dass niemand ihren Retter kannte, dass es also ein Kiowa, ein Weißer oder eine gänzlich unbeteiligte Person gewesen sein musste. Er hatte nicht erwartet, es je zu erfahren. Natürlich wäre er nie geflohen, nicht ohne seinen Vater und nicht, während sein Retter noch genau dort war, wo die Kiowas zuerst suchen würden. Er hatte damals zwar nicht gespürt, aber doch gehört, dass ihm eine Haarsträhne abgeschnitten wurde. Darum konnte er sofort akzeptieren, dass der Besitzer dieser Strähne sein Retter war, als Scharlih sie ihm später zeigte. Ob er die Strähne noch immer besaß?

 

Dass Sam aber auch noch immer nicht gelernt hatte, seinen Schüler nicht zu unterschätzen, war ein Wunder. Old Shatterhand würde niemals einen Schläfer für eine Stunde beobachten. Spätestens nachdem die zwei Apatschen entflohen waren, hätte Sam die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen müssen.

 

Er besaß die Haarsträhne noch immer? Wirklich? Das hatte Scharlih nie erwähnt. Vielleicht konnte Winnetou doch ein klein wenig Hoffnung zulassen, vielleicht bedeutete er seinem Bruder mehr als gedacht. Wer trägt denn schon jahrelang die Haarlocke eines Freundes oder Bruders bei sich?

 

Winnetou legte das Buch beiseite und streckte sich. Das war ein gutes Kapitel gewesen, ein guter Zeitpunkt für eine Pause. Er mochte daran gewöhnt sein, lange regungslos zu bleiben, jedoch meist nicht in einer über ein Buch gebeugten Position. Er würde jetzt zu den Pferden gehen, Iltschi und Hatatitla besuchen, bevor es dunkel wurde. Beim Schein einer Lampe konnte man lesen, das Licht des Mondes reichte aber nicht immer aus, um sich um Pferde zu kümmern. Auf dem Weg zu den Weiden bat er einen der jungen Krieger, die anderen zu informieren, dass sie in drei Tagen bei Sonnenaufgang mit ihm auf Kundschaft gehen würden. So musste er nicht früh aufstehen, bis dahin würde er sicher fertig gelesen haben und konnte auch genug schlafen. Gerade er als Häuptling musste für diese Übung wach und aufmerksam sein.

 


	6. Viermal das Leben riskiert

**Viermal das Leben riskiert**

 

Die Zeit mit den Pferden tat Winnetou gut. Das war, wo er hingehörte – in die Natur, zu den Tieren. Wenn er auf Iltschi oder Hatatitla über die Prärie galoppierte, konnte er sich vorstellen, Scharlih wäre bei ihm, zumindest vermisste er ihn weniger. Als er von den Weiden zurück zum Pueblo kam, begann es bereits zu dämmern, die Sonne war kurz davor, hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden. Da er ohnehin etwas essen musste, beschloss Winnetou, dies mit einigen seiner Unterhäuptlingen auf dem großen Platz zu tun. So wirkte er sozialer und man konnte ihm auch erzählen, was in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen geschehen war, das es nicht in den ersten, groben Bericht geschafft hatte.

 

So erfuhr er zum Beispiel, dass die Eltern eines der jungen Krieger, Großer Bär und Weiße Taube, ein weiteres Kind erwarteten. Er würde ihnen bald gratulieren müssen. Auch die Verletzung, die sich Weißes Auge bei der Jagd zugezogen hatte, war endlich verheilt. Die kleinen Dinge des Lebens, die er als Häuptling wissen musste oder zumindest wissen wollte.

 

Nach dem Abendessen ging er dann jedoch rasch zurück in seinen Raum, die Bewegung hatte seinem Rücken unendlich gut getan, und so setzte er sich jetzt, nachdem er die Decke vor der Tür zugezogen und die Lampe angezündet hatte, wieder in die Ecke, die schnell zu einer Leseecke wurde. Früher am Nachmittag hatte er sich den Titel des nächsten Kapitels noch nicht angeschaut, als er jetzt „Viertes Kapitel. Zweimal um das Leben gekämpft“ las, konnte er sich denken, dass es in diesem Kapitel wohl um den Zweikampf mit Blitzmesser und um die Schlacht der Apatschen gegen die Kiowas ging. Vermutlich würde das Kapitel mit Scharlih verletzt und auf dem Weg ins Pueblo enden, also ein kurzes Kapitel werden. Dann könnte er an diesem Abend noch ein zweites Kapitel lesen und aufhören, nachdem er sich mit seinem Bruder versöhnt hatte. Er fing an zu lesen.

 

Die Kiowas waren damals wirklich grob fahrlässig gewesen, nicht noch nach den Pferden der Apatschen und deren Wächtern zu suchen, umso besser für Winnetou und seinen Vater. Da die beiden gewusst hatten, dass sie noch am selben Tag mit der größeren Gruppe Krieger wieder da sein konnten, hatten sie die Pferde dort gelassen, wie Old Shatterhand jetzt richtig erriet. Auch wenn sie die Gefangenen unter allen Umständen befreit hätten, bevor sie an Martern gestorben wären, so war es doch gut, dass das Kleeblatt und Old Shatterhand Zeit gewonnen hatten, denn deswegen waren die Krieger nicht oder nur leicht verletzt. Mal wieder war er bereit gewesen, falls nötig sein Leben zu geben. Wie genau die vier Freunde der Apatschen die Kiowas und vor allem Tangua überlistet hatten, war Winnetou schon bekannt. Außerdem hatten sie ähnliche Taktiken in den folgenden Jahren oft genutzt, sie funktionierten in der Regel.

 

Auch wie die Umsetzung des Planes verlaufen war, hatte er schon gehört. Dieser Teil mochte zwar andere Leser interessieren, für Winnetou war er jedoch überflüssig. Er hatte diese Geschichte schon gehört und das Gespräch ähnelte dem, das er selbst im Pueblo mitbekommen hatte, genug. Noch oft würde Old Shatterhand, aber auch Freunde unter seiner Anleitung, in Zweikämpfen gewinnen, obwohl sie keine Chance haben sollten.

 

Daher machte der Apatsche sich auch nicht so viele Sorgen wie Sam, wobei das vielleicht auch davon beeinflusst wurde, dass er den Ausgang des Kampfes kannte. In den Zweikämpfen, denen er selbst beigewohnt hatte musste er häufig doch etwas Selbstbeherrschung ausüben, um seine Sorge nicht offensichtlich zu machen. Zwar war Old Shatterhand ein äußerst talentierter Westmann, doch selbst die besten Männer konnten von einer Kugel oder einem Messer getötet werden, es brauchte nur eine Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit, einen winzigen Fehler, und es war vorbei.

 

Winnetou konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum das Kleeblatt ihren Schützling von dieser anscheinend völlig wahnsinnigen Idee abzubringen versuchte. Ebenso klar war ihm, dass dies keinen Erfolg haben würde. Scharlih lies sich nicht von seinen Plänen abbringen, wenn er sich einmal entschieden hatte. Ganz besonders stur wurde er, wenn seine Ehre oder das Leben anderer Menschen auf dem Spiel stand. Hier ging es um beides, auch um hunderte Leben, und darum würde Old Shatterhand töten müssen. Darum hatte er damals getötet.

 

Warum wohl immer ein Krieger von „wahrhaft herkulischen Körperformen“ (S.188, Z.1) gewählt wurde? Warum waren sich ihre Feinde immer so sicher, dass Kraft und Masse Old Shatterhand besiegen würden? War ihnen nicht bewusst, dass Geschwindigkeit und Geschick einen Kampf ebenso gewinnen konnten und es oft auch würden? Trotzdem sahen diese Krieger oft furchterregend aus, gerade einem Zuschauer konnte es schnell Angst und Bange werden, wenn der Freund, der Bruder, so einem Riesen gegenüberstand. Das merkte man auch bei Sam vor diesem Kampf.

 

Wie bei einem Kampf üblich zogen alle Beteiligten ihre äußere Kleidung, auch ihre Hemden, aus. Dies war Tradition und erwartet, aber die Implikation, wer bei einem Kampf Kleidung trägt sei feige war lächerlich. Der Schutz von einem Hemd ist minimal. Trotzdem konnte er nicht bestreiten, dass Scharlih gut aussah, besser als die Krieger mit riesigen Muskelbergen, und er nichts dagegen hatte, diesen Blick ab und zu zu genießen.

 

Scharlih war immer gut darin, einen Vorteil für sich zu finden, oder zumindest den Nachteil, den er ohnehin hatte, ein wenig auszugleichen. Sei das nun durch geschickte Platzwahl oder durch ein wenig Schauspielerei, er war listig, er war intelligent. Das reichte leicht, um die geringere Körpermasse auszugleichen. Wobei die ja nun nicht wirklich ein Nachteil war. List reichte, um die Unerfahrenheit auszugleichen.

 

Obwohl Scharlihs Grund hier ja anscheinend war, dass er seinen Gegner für dessen Spott bestrafen wollte. Auch eine Möglichkeit, denn es stimmte, Old Shatterhand würde nie vor Angst zittern, in all den Jahren, die Winnetou ihn jetzt kannte, hatte er es zumindest nie gesehen.

 

Und hier war der Grund, warum man sich niemals durch einen Gegner reizen lassen, man wurde unvorsichtig und verriet Dinge, die einem das Leben kosten konnten. Wenn man dann noch einem Old Shatterhand gegenüberstand, so war man verloren, nicht, weil dieser vom bösen Geist besessen war, sondern weil er talentiert, aufmerksam und intelligent war.

 

Der dem Kampf folgende Streit musste wohl von jedem erwartet werden. Natürlich hatte Tangua eine List im Kopf gehabt und natürlich würde Old Shatterhand es niemals gestatten, dass die Krieger der Apatschen verschmachteten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er wahrlich bewiesen, kein Anfänger mehr zu sein. Der gute Sam würde ihn aber wohl bis zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes als Greenhorn bezeichnen.

 

Auch das schlechte Gewissen, das seinen Bruder plagte, war nie vollkommen verschwunden. Scharlih fühlte sich heute noch nicht wohl damit, Menschen zu töten. Er war noch oft dazu gezwungen gewesen, um sich oder andere zu beschützen, doch in den folgenden Tagen war er meist ein wenig ruhiger, weniger fröhlich. Er mochte es nicht bereuen, würde nicht anders handeln, doch sein Glaube führte dazu, dass er es stets bedauerte. Auch Winnetou selbst hatte diese Einstellung im Laufe der Jahre erst von Klekih-Petra und später von Scharlih übernommen. Es war gut, dass damals Sam bei Scharlih gewesen war und mit ihm über den Kampf gesprochen hatte.

 

Oder auch nicht. Er selbst hatte dieses Gespräch anscheinend mit den anderen Kriegern unterbrochen. Und inzwischen hatte auch Winnetou diese Ermahnung erwartet, ja keinen Apatschen töten. Sich ergeben. War er wahrlich so blind gewesen? Er wollte es nicht glauben aber er wusste es war die Wahrheit. Zwischen der Trauer um seinen Mentor, der Wut auf die Bleichgesichter, die ihn getötet hatten und dem, was ihm sein Herz sagte, nämlich dem jungen Deutschen zu trauen, hatte er die Wahrheit nicht sehen können. Wollte die Wahrheit nicht glauben, konnte nicht riskieren, dem, den er für einen Lügner hielt, seine Liebe zu schenken und hatte es doch schon getan. Er hatte dagegen gekämpft bis zum Tage, an dem Rattler gestorben war, und hatte seinem eigenen Gefühl in dieser Zeit nicht mehr getraut.

 

Als sie damals durch die Büsche geschlichen waren, hatten sie zwar gesehen, dass fast alle Kiowas sich auf ein Geschehen konzentrierten, hatten jedoch vermutet, dass über das Schicksal der Gefangenen verhandelt wurde. Es hatte ihnen genützt, also hatten sie nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht.

 

Die Schlacht selber war keine harte gewesen, fast alle Gegner der Apatschen waren schnell von der schieren Übermacht überwältigt worden. Diejenigen, die sich wehrten, wie die Surveyors und Westmänner, wurden erschossen. Das mag grausam erscheinen, es war es sicherlich auch, doch es ging um Leben und Tod. Da war man in der Regel nicht bereit, gnädig zu sein.

 

Außer man war Old Shatterhand oder das Kleeblatt, die schlugen Leute lediglich mit ihren Gewehren nieder, obwohl die Krieger versuchten, sie zu töten. Westmänner, die versuchten zu fliehen, versuchten, sich zu ergeben.

 

Die Häuptlinge waren bei der anderen Abteilung der Apatschen geblieben, da sie sich in dem Gelände am besten auskannten. Als der Kampf dort beendet war, war zunächst Intschu tschuna zu den anderen gerannt, Winnetou folgte ihm wenig später, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass keiner der Gefangenen im Sterben lag. Er hatte den Kampf nur aus der Ferne gesehen und, wie er jetzt wusste, entscheidende Momente verpasst, seine Sicht durch ein Gebüsch versperrt.

 

Es war nicht angenehm, zu lesen, wie sein Vater gegen den Mann, den Winnetou seit Jahren bereits als seinen Bruder sah, kämpfte. Dass Scharlih sich wehren musste, dass er sonst tot wäre. Dass dieser Angriff mit der Silberbüchse durchgeführt wurde, jenem Gewehr, dass in diesem Moment an das Bücherregal gelehnt stand.

 

Dahingegen war es nur zu schön, zu lesen, wie Tangua sofort die Strafe für seine Ehrlosigkeit erhielt. Wer wagte es, zu versuchen, den Skalp eines Kriegers zu nehmen, den er nicht selbst besiegt hatte? Noch dazu denjenigen, der den berühmten Krieger besiegt hatte als „weißes Ungeziefer“ (S.196, Z.13) zu bezeichnen? Was für ein Pech, dass es Tangua gelungen war, Scharlihs Handgelenk zu treffen.

 

Winnetou erinnerte sich daran, wie er um dieses Gebüsch gekommen war, erwartend, dass sein Vater das Bleichgesicht besiegt hatte, und stattdessen zwei Häuptlinge auf dem Boden liegen gesehen hatte. Als er das Bleichgesicht über dem bewusstlosen und blutbespritzten Körper seines Vaters gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr klar denken, schlug einfach nur noch zu. Er hatte ihn rächen wollen, das Bleichgesicht sollte ebenso leiden, wie er es tat. Winnetou hatte verdrängt, wie außer sich er bei dem Gedanken gewesen war, dieser Mann, den er für einen guten Mann gehalten hatte, hätte seinen Vater getötet. Vermutlich hätte er weniger emotional gekämpft, wäre es nicht Scharlih gewesen. Vermutlich hätte er dann auch gewonnen. Wie froh, wie dankbar war er heute, dass seine Angriffe keinen Erfolg hatten.

 

Nachdem der Weiße dem Kolbenhieb ausgewichen war, hatte Winnetou kaum nachgedacht, sein Instinkt sagte ihm nur noch, dass er Blut sehen wollte. Deswegen zog er sein Messer und stach zu, rohe Gewalt anstelle seines üblichen Geschicks. Er hatte kaum darüber nachgedacht, was den Hieb abgelenkt hatte und als er selbst am Boden lag, war Winnetou sich sicher, er würde sterben, falls er den Weißen nicht töten konnte. Er spürte wieder das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken, das Blut, dass ihm auf den Nacken tropfte, die Haare verklebte und den Anzug färbte. Er hatte keine Luft bekommen. Als er wieder atmen konnte, musste er seinen Kopf heben, spürte einen Schlag, dann noch einen, und das Bewusstsein war ihm geschwunden.

 

Diesen Kampf aus der Sicht seines Gegners, seines Bruders, zu lesen war ernüchternd. Während er selbst gekämpft hatte, um zu töten, wollte Old Shatterhand nur überleben, Winnetou retten. Er hatte versucht, zu sprechen. Winnetou hatte es damals für Keuchen oder Flüche gehalten. Auch wenn Scharlih ihn so sah, Winnetou war ganz sicher nicht unbesiegbar. Niemand war das und auch ein überraschender Sieg zählte als Sieg. Scharlih hatte ihn in Übungskämpfen später noch das ein oder andere Mal besiegt. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren ausgeglichen, inzwischen kam es meist auf die jeweilige Tagesform an. Winnetou zählte nicht mit, vermutete aber, dass er selbst ein paar Kämpfe mehr gewonnen hatte. Vor allem in den ersten Monaten hatte Scharlih nicht gewonnen, daher kam wohl dieser Satz.

 

Winnetou wusste nicht, wer sie damals gefunden und Old Shatterhand betäubt hatte, er konnte nur ahnen, dass es ein furchterregendes Bild gewesen sein musste, drei Häuptlinge, die bewusstlos dalagen, Blut überall, und nur ein Bleichgesicht über ihnen. Der Kolbenhieb war noch eine harmlose Reaktion.

 

Auch er selbst und sein Vater hatten an jenem Abend mit einem brummenden Schädel gekämpft, einem schmerzenden Hals. Blutverkrusteten Haaren, die man waschen musste. Ihnen ging es jedoch bei weitem nicht so schlecht wie Scharlih, ein Mühlenrad, dass ihm die Schulter zerquetschte? Sein Bruder wusste wahrlich, wie man eine solche Verletzung dem unwissenden Leser beschreiben konnte. Und Winnetou wusste, es würde nicht schnell besser werden. Es war ein Wunder, dass Scharlih überlebt hatte.

 

Der Apatsche erinnerte sich daran, wie freudig Sam damals geklungen hatte, als Scharlih erwachte. Sie hatten nicht geglaubt, dass dies geschehen würde, und sicher nicht, dass er aufmerksam genug sein würde, die Anzahl der Lagerfeuer abzuschätzen und sich um Rattler Gedanken zu machen. Trotzdem, nachdem Winnetou gemerkt hatte, dass Old Shatterhand niemanden getötet hatte, war er leicht zu überzeugen gewesen, Sam eine Hand freizulassen und den Deutschen zu verbinden. Das war sein Herz, das gesprochen hatte, die Hoffnung, es doch mit einer guten Person zu tun zu haben. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das erstere wirklich nötig gewesen war... Warum sollte Hawkens diese Hand nutzen, um Scharlih zu „liebkosen“ (S.198, Z. 26). Seine Aufgabe war, ihn vielleicht zu stützen, nicht zu streicheln.

 

Scharlihs Stärke war wahrlich beeindruckend. Kaum jemand hätte in dieser Situation auch nur ein Wort sprechen können. Nur Old Shatterhand war stark genug, einen halben Bericht zu geben und einem ganzen zu folgen, während er in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes lag. Natürlich hatte Winnetou ihm geholfen. Selbst, wenn er nicht schon damals eine emotionale Verbindung zu Scharlih gehabt hätte, seine Ausbildung in der Heilkunst und die Erziehung Klekih-Petras hätten nichts anderes erlaubt. Trotzdem, er hatte sich nicht genug Mühe gegeben, er hätte ihn besser verbinden können, genauer untersuchen, nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ihm in dieser Zeit einen Kräutertee einflößen, der das Fieber verhindert oder zumindest gesenkt hätte. Aber nein, er hatte sich auf die verletzten Apatschen und Kiowas konzentriert. Nicht auf denjenigen, der am schwersten verletzt worden war. Von ihm selbst.

 

Scharlih war während des Transportes kurz wach gewesen? Genau deswegen hätte er ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen. Hätte auf dem Pferd daneben sitzen müssen und ihm Wasser reichen. Das würde er heute in dieser Situation tun. Es war bewundernswert, Scharlih hatte Sams Stimme und Winnetous Augen erkannt? Vielleicht kam daher ja das Kommentar zu seinen Augen, das die Frau in St. Louis gemacht hatte. Der Sarg, das musste gewesen sein, als sie ihn in einen Raum im Pueblo gebracht hatten, die Dunkelheit anstelle der grellen Sonne. Die Erdschollen vermutlich das Lager, das für ihn angefertigt wurde.

 

Dieser Kampf war der härteste gewesen, den Old Shatterhand je gekämpft hatte, später hatte Winnetou ihn nie wieder dem Tode so nahe gesehen. Heute würde er selbst Scharlih noch mehr umsorgen als Sam es damals getan hatte, dessen war er sich sicher. Er würde ebenso jubeln, wie hatte er damals nur so ruhig bleiben können, seinen regulären Pflichten im Pueblo nachgehen, bis auf zwei tägliche Besuche nicht an den Deutschen denken? Er war sehr dankbar, dass Sam ihn hatte überzeugen können, Scharlih nicht zu beerdigen, dass er auf sein Herz gehört hatte.

 

Und wie dieses Herz geschmerzt hatte, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er ihn nun doch am Marterpfahl würde sehen müssen. Er hatte nicht auf die Hoffnung hören können, dass die Worte, die die Bleichgesichter sprachen, die Wahrheit sein könnten. Sein Vater wäre ohnehin nicht zu überzeugen gewesen. Sie alle hatten um Klekih-Petra getrauert, die List, die Sam ersonnen hatte, sprach gegen ihn. Die Enttäuschung, dass ein Mann wie Old Shatterhand wohl ebenso betrügerisch und falsch war wie so viele andere hatte sein Auge verschlossen. Winnetou hatte nie gewusst, dass sein Bruder diese Rede gehört hatte, sich gar an sie erinnerte. Er hatte immer angenommen, Old Shatterhand sei zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgewacht, als er die Augen öffnete.

 

Diese Gedanken zeigten, dass Scharlih ihn damals noch gar nicht gekannt hatte. Warum so überrascht, dass ein „Wilder“ lesen konnte? Klekih-Petra hatte die „Hiawatha“ Longfellows mit anderen Büchern mitgebracht, als er zu den Mescaleros zog. An jenem Tag hatte Winnetou fast alle Hoffnung verloren gehabt, dass es je Frieden unter den Völkern seiner Rasse geben könne, die Verhandlungen mit den Kiowas waren besonders schlecht gelaufen. Die Einführung in das Gedicht, die beschrieb, wie der große Manitu die Friedenspfeife erschaffen hatte, gab ihm stets ein wenig Hoffnung. Sie sprach ihm wahrlich aus dem Herzen.

 

"I am weary of your quarrels,   
Weary of your wars and bloodshed,   
Weary of your prayers for vengeance,   
Of your wranglings and dissensions;   
All your strength is in your union,   
All your danger is in discord;   
Therefore be at peace henceforward,   
And as brothers live together.“

 

Andererseits, Scharlih hatte das Gedicht erkannt, schätzte es. Sie sollten sich mehr über Bücher unterhalten. Vielleicht hatte Scharlih ja eine Empfehlung für ihn. Wenn er jetzt im Winter mehr Zeit hatte, würde Winnetou zunächst versuchen, ob er mit Hilfe des Deutsch-Apatsche Wörterbuchs, das Klekih-Petra einst verfasst hatte und den wenigen deutschen Büchern, einer Bibel, „Faust“ und dem „Hessischen Landboten“, es schaffen konnte, etwas besser Deutsch zu lernen. Das wäre doch eine nette Überraschung, nicht?

 

Alle anderen Bücher in jenem Regal, in Winnetous Zimmer, gerade neben dem Tisch, waren auf Englisch. Winnetou hatte sie vor einer langen Zeit gelesen. Mit manchen konnte er sich heute besser identifizieren, ein bekanntes Shakespeare-Werk und die griechischen Mythen, genauer gesagt die Odyssee. Andere, die „Confessions of St. Augustine“ oder Emersons „Nature“ verstand er jetzt, nachdem er die Lebensgeschichte seines Lehrmeisters kannte. Die übrigen Bücher waren Klassiker, über die Jahre ins Pueblo gebracht. Manche von Scharlih, manche von Siedlern, Bücher über die Natur für Kinder, Dickens, anscheinend sehr beliebt, auch Wörterbücher Englisch-Deutsch und Deutsch-Spanisch.

 

Es war vielleicht nicht ganz normal, aber er konnte Romeo und Julia sehr gut verstehen, ihre Liebe war ebenso wie seine verboten. Doch wenigstens erwiderten sie die Gefühle des anderen. Auch in der Odyssee konnte er seine Situation widergespiegelt sehen. Penelope, auf Odysseus wartend, hatte auch mit vielem zu kämpfen, ein Königreich zu regieren, während ihre andere Hälfte, ihre große Liebe, unterwegs war und Abenteuer erlebte.

 

Genug über seine Büchersammlung nachgedacht, er würde nun weiterlesen.

 

Warum nur, warum hatte Winnetou damals nicht auf die Wahrheit gehört? Warum nicht gewartet, bis Old Shatterhand genesen war und sprechen konnte? Er wusste es, sicher, er hatte Angst, eine gute Lüge würde ihn wieder überzeugen und er würde später nur noch mehr verletzt werden. Er wollte den Frieden, mit den Bleichgesichtern als Brüder zusammenleben, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, sich zu irren. Er hatte sie hart behandelt, damit er nicht zu freundlich wurde. Es ergab keinen Sinn und doch hatte er es getan. Natürlich hatte er sich schon am nächsten Tag schlecht deswegen gefühlt und Nscho-tschi geschickt. Er wusste, sie würde sich gut um ihn kümmern und ihm von jeder Veränderung berichten.

 

Trotzdem hatte er noch oft in der Nacht, wenn er sich sicher wahr, dass Old Shatterhand schlief, nach den Wunden geschaut. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, musste sich selber von der Genesung überzeugen. Das hatte er Scharlih nie erzählt.

 

Es tat weh, diese von Vorurteilen geprägte Beschreibung seiner Schwester zu lesen. Schön, weil sie nicht wie eine Indianerin aussah. Schöner, trüge sie europäische Kleidung. Immerhin hatte Scharlih erraten, dass Nscho-tschi mit ihm verwandt war. Die Meinung, sie seien gebildet, obwohl sie „Wilde“ waren, die alten Squaws seien allesamt hässlich, weil ihre Männer sie zur Arbeit zwangen, war ebenfalls nur ein Vorurteil. Squaws konnten ebenso wie Männer Krieger und Häuptlinge werden. Winnetou hoffte, Scharlih wusste das inzwischen besser und hatte hier nur seine frühere Meinung beschrieben.

 

Scharlih war charmant. Das hatte Winnetou schon damals gewusst, er hatte es seiner Schwester angesehen und angehört, dass sie ihm langsam verfiel. Dadurch wurde ihm der Deutsche sicher nicht sympathischer. Er hatte mehrfach überlegt, eine andere Squaw zu ihm zu schicken, doch sich stets dagegen entschieden. Jetzt kamen lange Beschreibungen von Scharlihs Genesung, er hatte sie schon damals täglich erhalten. Dass dieser von Winnetous Verhalten verwirrt war, war nun wirklich kein Wunder, nicht einmal Winnetou selbst hatte sein Verhalten verstanden. Er war stets dazwischen geschwankt, Scharlih zu lieben oder ihn zu hassen, ihm das Leben zu wünschen oder den Tod. Sein Herz gegen seinen Kopf.

 

Ach wäre er damals nur zu dem Weißen gegangen. Er hätte seine Haarsträhne gesehen, die Wahrheit erkannt und es wäre mit deutlich weniger Drama geschehen. Seine Schwester hatte ihm von den Gesprächen berichtet, von Old Shatterhands Überzeugung, dass er leben würde. Er hatte zu jener Zeit nicht geahnt, dass Scharlih seine Sitzgelegenheiten zur Kräftigung seiner Muskeln nutzen wollte. Erst nachdem sie Blutsbrüder geworden waren, hatte er eines Tages beobachtet, wie Scharlih mit ihnen übte und den richtigen Schluss gezogen. Wie sonst hätte er das Gottesurteil überleben können? Es war eine List, wie sie typisch für seinen Bruder war.

 

Hätte das Kapitel nicht schon enden müssen? Zwei Kämpfe um Scharlihs Leben waren schon beschrieben worden, ein dritter Kampf nahte schnell. Es schien, als sei der Titel des Kapitels nicht ganz akkurat. Egal, er würde ja sehen, wann das Kapitel endete.

 

Anscheinend hatte Nscho-tschi eine Bitte an Old Shatterhand gerichtet, die dem, was Winnetou insgeheim gehofft hatte, sehr ähnlich war. Die Bitte, dass er doch wenn möglich als Held sterben solle. Scharlih hatte nicht vor, sie zu erfüllen. Er wollte leben, wollte mit einer Haarlocke sein Leben retten. Es hätte wohl auch funktioniert, hätte er sie benutzt. Die Wartezeit vor einer Entscheidung, wenn man nichts tun konnte, waren immer die qualvollsten Stunden. Winnetou konnte sehr gut verstehen, wie Scharlih sich gefühlt haben musste.

 

Seine Heimat. Das Pueblo und der Rio Pecos. Es war schön, sie hier beschrieben zu sehen. Er könnte jetzt seine Räume verlassen und zu jener Zeder gehen, könnte zu dem alten Raum, in dem Scharlih gelegen hatte, hinaufklettern. Es war ein eigentümliches Gefühl, so mitten im Geschehen eines Buches zu sein. Er würde nicht wirklich auf einen Rundgang gehen, zu so einer späten Stunde würde dies nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen, die er momentan nicht wollte. Aber er könnte es tun.

 

An jenem Tag war das Pueblo so voll gewesen, wie selten zuvor und selten seitdem. Solche Tage waren bei den Kindern stets beliebt. Sie rannten herum, spielten, waren oft im Weg, und doch beschwerte sich niemand, dass sie von der allgemeinen Aufgeregtheit angesteckt wurden.

 

Galgenhumor war eindeutig eine Spezialität von Sam Hawkens. Winnetou konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies in der entsprechenden Situation möglicherweise nicht ganz angemessen war. Allerdings war auch Scharlihs Optimismus nicht leicht zu akzeptieren. Sam zumindest schien von den rätselhaften Andeutungen nicht gerade begeistert. Aber die Ankündigung, Scharlih solle schwimmen, die half.

 

Es wurden Reden gehalten. Wie schaffte sein Bruder es eigentlich, diese teilweise Wochen später noch wortgetreu auf Papier zu bringen? Notizen konnte man sich im Westen schließlich selten machen. Trotzdem, soweit Winnetou es beurteilen konnte, war die Rede seines Vaters akkurat wiedergegeben. Er würde Scharlih bei Gelegenheit fragen müssen. Natürlich würde das Verhör den Gefangenen nicht nützen, da hatte Scharlih recht. Sam jedoch unterschätzte die Intelligenz seines Schützlings, nur dieser hatte eine Möglichkeit, Winnetou und damit auch Intschu tschuna umzustimmen. In der Zeit, die die Gefangenen zur Besprechung nutzten, hatte Tangua tatsächlich mit allen Mitteln versucht, die Apatschen auf seine Seite zu ziehen, Lügen zu verbreiten, und es war ihm auch gelungen.

 

Heute, auch damals schon wenn er ehrlich war, wusste Winnetou nur zu gut, dass dieses Verhör ungerecht war. Winnetou war froh gewesen, als Scharlih sich eingemischt und gewehrt hatte. Er hätte es nie erlaubt, dass sich Tangua an einem Gefangenen vergriff, aber ganz besonders nicht bei diesem. Darum hatte er seinen Vater gebeten, Old Shatterhand die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen zu geben, eine sehr gute Entscheidung. Sein Bruder konnte stets gut mit Worten umgehen, das hatte schon oft Leben gerettet.

 

Was während des Gottesurteils passiert war und was Scharlih davor Sam erzählt hatte, wusste Winnetou nur zu gut. Er war sehr froh, dass Scharlih seinen Vater auch damals entgegen aller Ratschläge geschont hatte. Egal, was sie vorher gesagt hatten, es wäre schwer gewesen, das Land der Apatschen lebendig zu verlassen, nachdem ein Mitglied der Gruppe den Oberhäuptling getötet hatte. Auch hier hatte Scharlihs List Leben gerettet. Das Schauspiel hatte ihn wahrlich erbärmlich aussehen lassen, obwohl Winnetou es nicht hatte glauben wollen, er konnte nicht anders. Sein Bruder hätte sicherlich auch in einem der Theater der Weißen arbeiten können.

 

Scharlih hatte richtig erkannt, Winnetou hatte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt verachtet, war entsetzt, dass sein Instinkt sich so gravierend in einem Menschen täuschen hatte können.Sie alle hatten dem Schauspiel geglaubt, hatten gedacht, der Deutsche, der Mann, der einen Grizzly mit dem Messer getötet hatte, sei so feige und unfähig, sich nicht einmal zwei Sekunden über Wasser halten zu können. Es war wirklich erstaunlich. Und hier kam wieder das Ehrgefühl seines Bruders ins Spiel. Er konnte nicht durch List alleine gewinnen. Nein, er musste noch eine Lektion erteilen. Vermutlich eine gute Wahl.

 

Winnetou war ein wenig enttäuscht, sein Vater machte den gleichen Fehler, gelobt sei Manitu, den er selbst vorher begangen hatte, den auch Blitzmesser gemacht hatte, ließ sich von seinem Zorn kontrollieren. Wütend kann kein Mensch gut kämpfen. Diese Lektion hatte er gelernt und das war auch der Grund, warum Winnetou an diesem Tag auf Old Shatterhand hörte und alleine ans andere Ufer schwamm. Als Scharlih sich ihm dann praktisch auslieferte, dann, und erst dann, hatte Winnetous Herz seinen Kopf besiegt und er konnte dem Deutschen glauben. Ihn als seinen Bruder sehen.

 

Ja, er war erstaunt und überrascht gewesen, er hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, dass ein vollkommener Neuling im Westen sie hätte befreien können. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er beschlossen, seinem Bruder einfach alles zuzutrauen, er hielt sich offensichtlich ohnehin nicht an das, was für andere Menschen galt. Es gab nur zwei Dinge, von denen Winnetou nicht dachte dass sein Bruder sie je tun könnte oder würde. Erstens würde er wohl nie im Westen bleiben, nie das Pueblo seine Heimat nennen, zweitens würde er nie Winnetous Gefühle erwidern. Dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher.

 

Winnetou war enttäuscht gewesen von Tanguas Verhalten. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass sich jemand so ehrlos benehmen könne. Dem Kampf erst auszuweichen und dann alle Vorteile für sich nehmen zu wollen. Sicherlich war auch ein Teil von ihm besorgt, ob er seinen neuen Bruder so schnell wieder verlieren würde, als dieser zum wohl sechsten mal in zwei Monaten sein Leben riskierte, zum vierten mal in diesem Kapitel. Ein Stein war ihm vom Herzen gefallen, als dieser Kampf vorüber war und sein Bruder von Sam in Beschlag genommen wurde.

 

Ein gutes Ende. Scharlih war auf dem Weg in die Wohnung, die noch immer seine war. Alles war gut. Es würde nicht so bleiben, aber für den Moment war alles gut.

 

Winnetou legte das Buch beiseite, löschte die Lampe und schlief diese Nacht ruhig, träumte von einem der vielen Ritte, die er alleine mit seinem Scharlih unternommen hatte. Friedlich, nur für diese Nacht. Kein Blut, keine Toten, keine Kämpfe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Kapitel werden aber auch ständig länger... Einige Bemerkungen: Die am Anfang des Kapitels erwähnten Namen habe ich mir ausgedacht, falls sie unpassend sind, sagt mir Bescheid. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Gewehr umgehen muss, aber da es überall im Westen auf dem Boden liegen kann, kann es auch am Regal lehnen. Die Zitate von Karl May kommen aus derselben Quelle wie vorher, Die Hiawatha habe ich im folgenden Link gefunden.  
> http://web.archive.org/web/20110212120343/http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/etcbin/toccer-new2?id=LonHiaw.sgm&images=images/modeng&data=/texts/english/modeng/parsed&tag=public&part=all 
> 
> Keine Versprechen, gut möglich, dass erst Anfang März wieder ein Update kommt. Ich muss (sollte) lernen.


	7. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hust, hust, ja, tut mir leid, dass dieses Update so spät kommt und nicht das ganze Kapitel abdeckt. Ich wollte irgendwas hochladen. Rechnet im August mit dem nächsten Kapitel, es fangen bald wieder Klausuren an. Ferien waren nicht so wirklich, Freizeit sowieso nicht. Hoffe aber, das Kapitel gefällt zumindest.

Winnetou erwachte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als gerade die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den nahen Fluss schickte. Er konnte noch die strahlenden Augen seines Bruders sehen, sein melodisches Lachen hören, als ob sie tatsächlich die vergangenen Stunden miteinander verbracht hätten.

  
Nachdem er seine morgendliche Routine erledigt hatte, beschloss er, heute nicht in seinem Raum zu lesen. Nach mehreren Tagen brauchte er die frische Luft. Außerdem plante er, das Buch noch an diesem Tag fertig zu lesen, er würde sich zwangsläufig auch mit dem Mord an seiner Familie beschäftigen müssen, das wollte er am liebsten an einem sicheren aber privaten Ort tun. Der Nugget-tsil war ihm auch in den Sinn gekommen aber zu weit vom Pueblo entfernt und er würde sich ohnehin gedanklich dort befinden.

  
Also packte er sich Proviant für eine Nacht, das Buch und seine zuverlässige Silberbüchse ein. Diese würde er vermutlich nicht brauchen, da er auf dem Gebiet der Apatschen zu bleiben plante aber es war stets besser, vorsichtiger als nötig zu sein.  
  
Nachdem er sein Gepäck auf Iltschis Rücken befestigt hatte, schwang er sich selber auf seinen treuen Gefährten und signalisierte ihm, sich im Galopp von den Weiden zu entfernen. Die Sonne war noch weit von ihrem höchsten Stand entfernt, als Winnetou den Wald, in dem er eine kleine, versteckte Lichtung kannte, auf der er bleiben wollte, am Horizont erkennen konnte.  
  
Als er einige Minuten später den Wald erreichte, verlangsamte Iltschi sein Tempo auf einen zügigen Schritt und betrat den weichen Boden unter dem Blätterdach. In diesem Wald mündete ein kleiner Bach in den Rio Pecos. Jene Lichtung, zu der er wollte, befand sich an der Quelle desselben. Einige große Felsbrocken baten Unterschlupf bei Regen und Wind. Sie waren leicht viermal so hoch wie Winnetou groß war und als er jünger war, war er oft an ihnen heraufgeklettert. Wenn man sich ganz oben auf den höchsten Felsen setzte, hatte man das Gefühl, man könne direkt in den Baumkronen weiter rennen. Es war nicht einmal so unbequem wie man denken würde, die unterschiedlichen Höhen der Spitze bildeten Sitzgelegenheiten.  
  
Auf diesen Felsen fühlte er sich sicher. Iltschis Schnauben würde ihn warnen, sollte sich ein Feind nähern und er konnte sich von dort oben gut verteidigen. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf kletterte er auch nun mit seinem Gepäck nach oben. Zwar musste er sich einige neue Griffe suchen da der untere Teil des Felsens inzwischen von Pflanzen überwuchert war, doch auch das war kein Problem.  
Oben angekommen setzte Winnetou die Tasche mit Proviant und seinem Buch ab, breitete seine Decke über den Felsen und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er konnte sich anlehnen und seine Beine ausstrecken, fast so bequem wie im Pueblo.  
  
Als er den Reisebericht bei seinem Lesezeichen aufschlug und den Titel des nächsten Kapitels sah, wurde ihm jedoch flau. "Schöner Tag" - der Name seiner Schwester. Nach dem, was in dem Kapitel "Klekih-Petra" passiert war, ahnte er böses. Würde sie schon hier sterben? Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, noch mindestens ein Kapitel über Scharlihs Zeit im Pueblo lesen zu können. Obwohl, die Kapitel waren immer sehr lang, es konnte viel passieren. Winnetou würde es früh genug merken.

 

Sein Bruder hatte das Pueblo anscheinend sehr beeindruckend gefunden, allerdings schon wieder diese Relativierung, gut für „Wilde“. Beeindruckend für die Leute, die einst hier gelebt hatten und kaum Ähnlichkeit mit den heutigen Bewohnern der Gegend haben konnten. Und natürlich, die Indianer hatten Potential, sich zu entwickeln, aber warum sollten sie es? Was war so schlecht an ihrer Lebensart? Ihnen ging es hier, im Einklang mit der Natur, doch so viel besser als den Arbeitern in den Städten der Bleichgesichter, die an dem Qualm, der ihre Lebensgrundlage war, gleichzeitig qualvoll erstickten. Die dem Feuerwasser verfielen, ihre Mitmenschen nicht achteten. In seinem Stamm würde niemand auf Bettelei angewiesen sein, die Krieger versorgten alle, die Starken kümmerten sich um die Schwachen.

 

Winnetou hatte die letzten Tage in eben jenen Gemächern verbracht, die sein Bruder jetzt erwähnte, die Räume, die er sich einst mit seiner Familie geteilt hatte, damals, als in seiner frühen Kindheit stets Gelächter zu hören war, als er mit beiden Eltern spielen konnte, als noch sein Großvater den Stamm führte. Auch nachdem seine Schwester dazukam, ein fröhliches Leben. Und dann jener Tag.  
Jene Wochen. Sein Großvater war alt gewesen, trotzdem hatte er oft noch persönlich mit Siedlern verhandelt oder in diesem Fall versucht, eine Krankheit zu behandeln. Seine Schwiegertochter war bei ihm gewesen, ebenso der alte Medizinmann. Seine Mutter hatte Winnetou schon davor die Grundlagen der Heilkunst beigebracht, aber er war noch zu jung um zu helfen. Keiner der drei kam zurück. „Pocken“ nannten die Bleichgesichter die Krankheit, die ihm seine Mutter und seinen Vater genommen hatte. Sie hatten Glück, dass nur drei Stammesmitglieder starben. Aber eine dieser drei nahm das Lachen aus den Räumen des Pueblos mit sich. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau und des Häuptlings hatte Intschu tschuna sich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Klekih-Petra, den noch die Mutter Winnetous in den Stamm aufgenommen hatte, übernahm die Erziehung der Häuptlingskinder. Das Lachen war erst vor wenigen Jahren mit Scharlih zurückgekehrt. Es war nun kein helles Kinderlachen mehr, nun war es eine tiefe Männerstimme, die aber nicht minder fröhlich wirkte.

 

Winnetou war immer froh, wenn seine Schwester ihr Organisationstalent zeigte, innerhalb von weniger als zwei Stunden eine Wohnung vollständig einzurichten ohne irgendeine vorherige Warnung war beeindruckend.

 

Auch das Geschenk des Kalumets war ein schnell gefundenes und gutes. Es hatte genau die richtigen Implikationen, um Old Shatterhand als Stammesmitglied willkommen zu heißen. Die Rückgabe aller Eigentümer war nur noch eine Formalität gewesen, sie hätten sie niemals länger behalten nachdem sich diese Weißen als Freunde erwiesen hatten.

 

Also hatte seine Schwester ihn richtig eingeschätzt, er hatte ihr nie genau von seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken erzählt und trotzdem konnte sie die Frage beantworten, warum Scharlih einen Teil seiner Eigentümer behalten konnte. Der innige Wunsch, das tapfere Bleichgesicht achten zu können, die Liebe, die er von Anfang an verspürt hatte. Konnten denn alle seine Gedanken erraten? So transparent war er doch nicht.

 

Heute hätte Winnetou leicht vorhersagen können, was Scharlih tun musste, sobald er erfuhr, dass Rattler am Marterpfahl stand. Sein Bruder hatte es nie ausstehen können, einem anderen Wesen unnötige Qualen zu verursachen. Die Apatschen hätten auch ahnen können, dass dieses dem Feuerwasser verfallene Bleichgesicht niemals die Martern aushalten würde; sie hatten ihn über-, Old Shatterhand aber unterschätzt. Heute wusste Winnetou, dass sein Bruder es sehr wohl aushalten konnte, die Schmerzen anderer zu sehen, er zog es lediglich vor, dies zu vermeiden.

 

Nscho-tschi war eine wunderbare Frau gewesen. Sie hatte Intelligenz und Feuer, ließ sich nicht zum Schweigen bringen, wenn sie ein Unrecht sah. Die Bleichgesichter zogen es vor, ihre Frauen als zart und schwach zu sehen, wollten sie lieber hübsch als intelligent. Wenigstens dies war eine Sache, in der Scharlih Winnetous Meinung teilte, vielleicht zum Teil aufgrund eben dieser Standpauke, die Nscho-tschi ihm damals gehalten hatte. Frauen waren nicht schwach, sie konnten alle die grausamen Aufgaben des Alltags erledigen, sie konnten auch unter Schmerzen meist noch ruhig bleiben.

 

Die Apatschen hielten sehr wenig von dem, was Klekih-Petra ihnen über die Wissenschaft der Bleichgesichter erzählt hatte, andere Menschen und Tiere aufzuschneiden, an ihnen Experimente durchzuführen. Winnetou konnte der Wissenschaft, die man Biologie nannte, sehr wenig abgewinnen. Reichte es nicht, Tiere in ihrem Lebensraum zu beobachten? Auch das Halten von Tieren in viel zu kleinen Käfigen war Unrecht.

 

Ihr Stamm hatte jedes Recht gehabt, Rattler so zu behandeln, wie sie ihn behandelt hatten. Es war möglich, dass sie auch Santer solche Qualen zumuten würden, er hatte es sicherlich verdient. Trotzdem, nach so vielen Jahren mit Scharlih war Winnetou sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es sehen wollte. Sein Stamm würde es vermutlich verlangen. Er hoffte fast, Santer würde im Kampf fallen denn dann müsste er diese Entscheidung nie treffen. Winnetou war froh, dass Nscho-tschi seinen Bruder damals über die Situation aufgeklärt hatte, ihm den Blickpunkt ihrer Rasse erklärt hatte.

 

„Ich hatte die schöne, junge Indianerin als ein sanftes, stilles Wesen kennengelernt; jetzt stand sie vor mir mit blitzenden Augen und glühenden Wangen, das lebende Bild einer Rachegöttin, die kein Erbarmen kennt. Fast wollte sie mir da noch schöner als vorher vorkommen“ (S.255, Z.7 ff.), war sein Bruder etwa doch an Nscho-tschi interessiert gewesen? Er hatte sie offensichtlich anziehend gefunden. War es der Reiz des Neuen, der bald abgeklungen war? Oder war es ernsthaftes Interesse gewesen? Hätte Old Shatterhand Nscho-tschi vielleicht tatsächlich geheiratet, nachdem sie aus den Städten der Weißen zurück war? Winnetou wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich ausgehalten hätte, den Mann seiner Träume glücklich mit der Schwester, die er über alles geliebt hatte zu sehen. Er hätte versucht, sich für sie zu freuen, natürlich, aber es hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Scharlih im Westen geblieben wäre oder dass seine Schwester in Deutschland hätte leben können. Er hätte sie vermutlich ebenso häufig zurückgelassen wie er nun Winnetou verließ, sie wäre unglücklich gewesen. Es hätte nicht gut geendet.

 

Tatsächlich waren Winnetou und sein Vater nicht gerade glücklich gewesen, Old Shatterhand so schnell zurückkommen zu sehen. Sie waren noch nicht vollkommen davon überzeugt gewesen, ob er ihre Kultur akzeptieren würde, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie ihm ihr Leben anvertrauen konnten.

 

Während sein Vater und seine Schwester sich um ihre neuen Gäste kümmerten war es Winnetou zugefallen, sicherzustellen, dass die Kiowas das Stammesgebiet der Apatschen verließen und auch Tangua erste Hilfe zu geben. Sam war anscheinend doch manchmal deutlich erfahrener als sein Schützling und konnte dem jungen Deutschen den zweiten Teil der Lektion zum Gericht im Wilden Westen geben. Nscho-tschi und er arbeiteten gut zusammen. Dass Scharlih trotzdem versucht hatte, eine mildere Strafe für Rattler zu erreichen zeugte nur von seiner Gutherzigkeit, war aber nicht angemessen.

 

Winnetou hatte Old Shatterhand nur ungern von der Möglichkeit erzählt, ihre Dankbarkeit anzurufen. Er war sehr erleichtert gewesen, als der Weiße dies sofort von sich gewiesen hatte und zugestimmt hatte, dass dies nicht ehrenvoll war. Als er aber trotzdem noch weiter zögerte war Winnetou zu seinem Vater gegangen um selber zu erklären und zu bitten. Mit Klekih-Petra und seinem Glauben zu argumentieren war in dieser Situation wohl die einzige Lösung.

 

Sein Vater war ein intelligenter Mann gewesen: „Was sind diese Christen doch für Menschen! Entweder sind sie schlecht, und dann ist ihre Schlechtigkeit so groß, daß man sie nicht zu begreifen vermag. Oder sie sind gut, und dann ist ihre Güte ebenso unbegreiflich!“ (S.260 Z.1 ff.), Scharlih war sicherlich ein Beispiel der letzteren Menschenart, leider hatte Winnetou über die Jahre aber bedeutend mehr der schlechten Christen getroffen. Dies mochte daran liegen, dass sich fast jedes Bleichgesicht als Christ bezeichnet, ob es nun glaubt oder nicht.

 

Die Entscheidung, Rattler eine Chance auf einen schnellen Tod zu geben und auch die Bedingung, an die diese Chance geknüpft war, war schnell gefallen. Dass Rattler zumindest einen seiner Feinde um Verzeihung bitten sollte war klar. Winnetou hatte damit gerechnet, dass Rattler diese Möglichkeit ergreifen würde, seine Feigheit war offensichtlich geworden, sobald sie ihn gefangen genommen hatten.

 

Es war interessant, die Beerdigung seines Lehrmeisters noch einmal aus der Sicht seines Bruders zu sehen, die Erklärungen Sams zu lesen. Auch die Gedanken Scharlihs stimmten mit dem überein, was Winnetou von Rattler erwartet hatte. Der eine Unterschied war, dass Winnetou sich an Scharlihs Stelle schon viel eher abgewandt hätte, er hatte schon damals kaum ruhig zuhören können, als Scharlih nur Gutes tun wollte und mit Beleidigungen bezahlt wurde, mit Todeswünschen gar. Winnetou war beinahe froh, dass diese letzte Beleidigung nicht im Buch gedruckt war. Es hatte seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung gebraucht, um nicht aufzuspringen und Rattler bewusstlos zu schlagen. Dieser hatte nämlich angedeutet, dass der Grund, warum Old Shatterhand nun frei vor ihm stand und ein Freund der Indianer, besonders Winnetous, war, dafür sorgen würde, dass er Rattler nur zu bald in der Verdammnis Gesellschaft leisten würde. Dass Winnetou die Implikationen davon nicht gefielen war untertrieben. Als er realisiert hatte, was genau Rattler meinte, war ein doppelter Stich durch sein Herz gegangen. Einmal, dass Rattler es wagte, die Ehre Old Shatterhands so zu beschmutzen, aber auch, weil Scharlihs Reaktion auf diese Andeutung alle Hoffnungen Winnetous zerstörte.

 

Es war wahrlich interessant, wie viel Einsicht Sam an einigen Gelegenheiten zeigte, hier mit Rattler zum Beispiel. Er hatte richtig vorhergesagt, dass Rattler am Marterpfahl feige sein würde und dass es nur die Wut war, die ihn antrieb. Obgleich auch Winnetou selber so ein Verhalten erwartet hatte, musste er damals doch hoffen, dass sein Lehrmeister nicht von einer Memme umgebracht wurde. Als dieser schon das Schreien anfing, bevor ihn ein Messer traf, wussten alle Apatschen, dass daraus nichts werden konnte. Dass Rattler es dann auch noch wagte, denjenigen, den er gerade so beleidigt hatte, zu sich zu rufen konnte Winnetou beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Old Shatterhand hatte sich für den Mörder geschämt? Die Apatschen hatten schon damals mehr Respekt vor ihm. Sie hatten schließlich schon gesehen, wie er sich mit einer schweren Verletzung verhielt.

 

Die Entscheidung, Scharlih die Blutsbrüderschaft anzubieten war damals nicht vollständig spontan gefallen. Schon zuvor hatte der junge Apatsche die Hoffnung gehegt, sich mit diesem edlen Deutschen zu verbrüdern und als er erfuhr, dass Klekih-Petra den selben Wunsch ausgesprochen hatte, was hätte er sonst tun können?

 

Und wieder musste Sam den jungen Shatterhand vor einem Fehltritt bewahren. Hätte dieser etwas gegen die Begräbnisrituale der Apatschen gesagt, so wäre es nicht gut ausgegangen. Manchmal fragte Winnetou sich wirklich, warum sogenannte Heiden so viel eher als die „guten Christen“ fremde Religionen akzeptierten, wie sie zum Beispiel das Kreuz auf dem Grab auch gewünscht hatten und wie sie auch versucht hatten, Klekih-Petras Lehren zu verstehen.

 

Die Zeremonie der Blutsbrüderschaft hatte Winnetou noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis, die Rede seines Vaters, den Jubel der Apatschen, das Strahlen in Scharlihs Augen und natürlich auch den Geschmack des Blutes. So oft seitdem waren tatsächlich Old Shatterhands Gedanken identisch mit Winnetous Ideen gewesen, in kaum einem Kampf hatten sie sich absprechen müssen. Wären da nur nicht die zwei Sachen, die Winnetou am meisten am Herzen lagen und von denen sein Blutsbruder keine Ahnung hatte... Würde Scharlih doch nur bei ihm bleiben, ihn ebenso lieben wie Winnetou ihn liebte. Immerhin hatte Scharlih sich ebenfalls wohlgefühlt und gefreut.

 

„Und doch, höchst sonderbar, trafen später stets die Worte Intschu Tschunas zu, daß wir eine Seele mit zwei Körpern sein würden. Wir verstanden uns, ohne uns unsere Gefühle, Gedanken und Entschlüsse mitteilen zu müssen. Wir brauchten uns nur anzusehen, um genau zu wissen, was wir gegenseitig wollten; ja, dies war gar nicht einmal notwendig, sondern handelten wir selbst dann, wenn wir fern voneinander waren, mit einer wirklich erstaunlichen Uebereinstimmung, und es hat nie, niemals irgend eine Differenz zwischen uns gegeben. Das war aber nicht etwa die Wirkung des genossenen Blutes, sondern eine sehr natürliche Folge unserer innigen gegenseitigen Zuneigung und des liebevollen Eingehens und Einlebens des einen in die Ansichten und individuellen Eigentümlichkeiten des andern,“ (S. 274, Z. 8ff.). Das also waren Scharlihs Gedanken zu ihrer Verbindung. Winnetou glaubte zwar ebenfalls nicht an einen mystischen Effekt des Blutes aber er glaubte an eine besondere Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Er konnte es spüren, wenn Scharlih in Gefahr war, wenn er sich verletzte. Nein, Differenzen hatte es zwischen ihnen nie gegeben, und Winnetou hatte auch nicht die Absicht, damit anzufangen, indem er Scharlih bat, bei ihm zu bleiben. Was sagten die Bleichgesichter noch gleich? „Was man liebt, das muss man freilassen, und wenn es einen ebenfalls liebt, so kehrt es zurück,“ zumindest war Scharlih bisher immer zurückgekehrt.

 

Zwar mochte die Trauerfeier für Scharlih wie ein „Schrei nach Erlösung“ (S. 275, Z. 8f.) klingen, doch immerhin hatte er Winnetous spätere Bitte, niemanden zu missionieren stets geachtet. Der Abend, den die beiden danach am Grab Klekih-Petras miteinander verbracht hatten, als sie sich gegenseitig kennenlernten, Scharlihs Hand die ganze Zeit in Winnetous, dieser Abend war eine der schönsten Erinnerungen des Apatschen an die gemeinsame Zeit im Pueblo. Die Erleichterung, die Winnetou verspürte, als sein neuer Bruder ihm versicherte, alles sei verziehen. Der kurze Schreck, als er denken musste, dass der Deutsche Gold wollte. Die Entscheidung, ihn die Messung vollenden zu lassen. Diese Entscheidung musste er allerdings zunächst mit seinem Vater besprechen, weswegen er Scharlih aufforderte, sich auszuruhen.

 

Diese Reden von Sam Hawkens waren beinahe Winnetous liebste Stellen des Buches. Zu Schade, dass nicht auch die Rede, die er während der Feierlichkeiten gehalten hatte hier abgedruckt war. Dafür musste der Indianer jetzt aber bei der Erinnerung daran schmunzeln. Noch etwas breiter wurde sein Lächeln, als er die Standpauke Sams lesen durfte – und natürlich Dick Stones Unterbrechung. Nein, Old Shatterhand war kein Greenhorn mehr, er hatte schon Großes geleistet und sich Respekt verdient.

 

Die nächsten Wochen waren wundervoll gewesen. Während das Kleeblatt sich entspannen konnte, hatte Winnetou die Gelegenheit, viel Zeit mit Scharlih zu verbringen, ohne sich Gedanken um feindliche Stämme oder weiße Banditen machen zu müssen, wie es später meistens passierte. Scharlih war ein großartiger Schüler mit schneller Auffassungsgabe, es war eine Freude, ihm alles beizubringen, was Winnetou wusste. Natürlich, manchmal war es auch einfach unterhaltsam zuzusehen, wie sein Bruder verzweifelt nach einer Spur suchte, während er selbst nur wenige Meter entfernt war. Auch die Sprachübungen waren meistens unterhaltsam.

 

Selbstverständlich würde Scharlih die Übung, die als letzter Test funktionierte näher beschreiben. Er hatte sich wirklich gut dabei angestellt, viele erfahrenere Krieger hätten die Spur weniger schnell gefunden.

 

Einen Moment. Scharlih hatte versucht, sich anzuschleichen? Er war doch von der anderen Seite der Lichtung gekommen. Sein Bruder hatte damals also das Gespräch zwischen Nscho-tschi und ihm belauscht? Wie hatte er das nicht bemerken können? Offensichtlich hatte er nicht jedes Recht, die jungen Krieger zu kritisieren, wenn er selbst einst so unaufmerksam gewesen war.

  
Natürlich wusste er, warum er damals nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet hatte. Als er mit seiner Schwester in jenem Gestrüpp saß hatte er ihr ursprünglich von seinen Gefühlen für Scharlih erzählen wollen, dass er darum noch nicht mit ihm über Nscho-tschis Gefühle geredet hatte. Zwar hatte er noch kurz überlegt, sie darüber zu informieren, dass auch ihm viel an seinem Blutsbruder lag, mehr, als er eigentlich empfinden wollte oder sollte. In letzter Sekunde hatte er sich anders entschieden. Jetzt war Winnetou so froh wie nur selten, dass er es nicht getan hatte.  
Vielleicht war seine Reaktion Nscho-tschi gegenüber damals etwas harsch gewesen, doch er war eifersüchtig, pessimistisch, hatte ein gebrochenes Herz. Gleichzeitig hatte er natürlich für seine Schwester, aber auch für Scharlih nur das Beste gewollt und obwohl er Scharlihs Ansprüche nicht genau kannte war er sich doch sicher, dass sein Blutsbruder jemanden finden müsste, der ebenso perfekt wie er selbst war, so gebildet und intelligent.

 

Aber zurück zum Buch – der Wunsch, den er damals gemeint hatte war einer, den sein Bruder ihm noch immer nicht erfüllt hatte, nämlich an seiner Seite zu bleiben, bei den Apatschen. Nur dass der Rest seiner Familie sich gewünscht hatte, dass Scharlih als Nscho-tschis Mann da blieb, worauf er selbst hätte verzichten können, was er aber nicht sagen wollte. Darum hatten seine Worte unterstützend geklungen, obwohl seine Taten weniger hilfreich waren. Manchmal wünschte Winnetou sich, er hätte heute die Zuversicht, die seine Schwester damals gehabt hatte, aber wie konnte er je hoffen, dass das Herz seines Bruders ausgerechnet bei ihm sprechen würde.

 

Wie gesagt, er war etwas harsch gewesen und als er den Schmerz seiner Schwester gesehen hatte, wollte er dafür sorgen, dass sie sich schnell besser fühlte, weswegen er ihr den einzigen Weg vorgeschlagen hatte, auf dem sie die ihr fehlende Bildung der Bleichgesichter erlangen konnte. Vielleicht, hätte er anders gehandelt, wäre seine Familie jetzt noch am Leben, vielleicht hätten sie Santer nie getroffen.

 

Winnetou war noch immer erstaunt, dass er nichts von Scharlih gehört hatte, auch nicht, als dieser sich wieder zurückziehen musste. Wie sehr ihm auch das Herz geschmerzt hatte, eine solche Unaufmerksamkeit war nicht zu verzeihen. Wäre es ein feindlicher Krieger gewesen, so hätten sie beide sterben können. Aber warum hätte Scharlih sie deswegen verlassen müssen? Nur aus Scham, dass er das Gespräch mitgehört hatte und die Gefühle Nscho-tschis nicht erwidern konnte? Das war doch nicht seine Schuld. Er hatte nichts getan, wofür man sich schämen müsste.

 

Nachdem Nscho-tschi ihre Bitte ausgesprochen hatte, doch mit in die Städte der Bleichgesichter gehen zu dürfen, war Winnetou in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte sich um seine Schwester gesorgt, um die Vorurteile, denen sie begegnen würde, alles aufgrund einer wagen Hoffnung. Ihr Vater konnte seinen Kindern noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen, waren sie doch das einzige, was ihm von ihrer Mutter blieb.

 

Winnetou war wirklich beeindruckt gewesen, als Scharlih sie gefunden hatte. Jetzt, im Wissen darum, dass er es deutlich schneller getan hatte als die Apatschen wissen konnten, stieg sein Respekt vor dem jungen Scharlih noch ein Stück. Er hatte das Lob, das Winnetou ihm gegeben hatte mehr als verdient, nicht viele Westmänner hätten dies leisten können. Scharlih konnte zurecht stolz sein.


	8. Allein gegen die Welt

**Allein gegen die Welt**

 

Winnetou atmete kurz durch. Er hatte nie geahnt, dass sein Scharlih von den Gefühlen Nscho-tschis wusste. Nun schossen ihm dutzende Fragen durch den Kopf, die er sich nie zuvor gestellt hatte – Wie viel des Verhaltens seines Bruders war berechnet gewesen? Wusste er auch von Winnetous Gefühlen und hatte es nur nie erwähnt? Das zumindest war unwahrscheinlich, schließlich hatte er niemandem gegenüber auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht. Aber wenn Scharlih so ein Geheimnis haben konnte, was verbarg er dann noch? Den wahren Grund, warum er den Westen immer wieder verließ? Winnetou merkte, dass seine freie Hand etwas Moos zerquetschte. Bewusst atmete er durch, um sich zu entspannen, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Vielleicht würde der Rest des Buches ihm zumindest einige dieser Fragen heute noch beantworten.

Am Abend nach diesem Gespräch hatte er seinem Bruder den von Nscho-tschi gefertigten Anzug gebracht, sicherlich teilweise mit der Absicht, Old Shatterhand zu zeigen, dass er zu ihnen gehörte. Den Anzug hatte er schon Wochen zuvor in Auftrag gegeben, noch an dem Tag, als sie Blutsbrüder wurden. Es war Glück gewesen, dass er Scharlihs Gedanken richtig erahnt hatte, Glück und das schon damals vorhandene Wissen über die Bleichgesichter und ihre seltsamen Sitten, dass sie keine Geschenke von Squaws annehmen durften. Was er natürlich nicht ahnen konnte war, dass Scharlihs Reaktion teilweise von seinem Wissen um Nscho-tschis Gefühle für ihn stammte.

Der Anzug hatte seinem Bruder vorzüglich gestanden und die Squaws des Stammes waren nicht die einzigen, die ihre Augen kaum von dem neuen Häuptling losreißen konnten. Es tat gut, ihn in den Kleidern seines Stammes zu sehen. Die Anzüge, die das Kleeblatt bekommen hatte waren auch zum Teil da, um zu verschleiern, wie sehr der Deutsche, und eigentlich nur er, schon Teil ihrer Familie war.  
  
An die Geschichte mit Kliuna-ai erinnerte sich Winnetou noch sehr gut, wenn auch aus der anderen Perspektive. Als Sohn des Häuptlings war es seine Pflicht, ein Auge auf alle Stammesmitglieder zu haben, besonders auf solche, die wie Kliuna-ai kürzlich Verluste erlitten hatten. Sie hatte ihn damals über Sams nicht wirklich erwünschte Avancen informiert und er hatte ihr versprochen, sich einzumischen sollte Sam sich nicht beruhigen. Glücklicherweise war das nicht nötig geworden. Trotzdem, diese Ereignisse zeigten, wie schnell sich zwischen ihren Kulturen Missverständnisse entwickeln konnten und wie leicht man von diesen verletzt wurde. Sam hatte es nicht böse gemeint, und es war interessant, den Blick seines Bruders auf die Ereignisse zu lesen. Er hatte, ebenso wie Winnetou selbst, nur seinen Freund unterstützt.  
  
Eine leichte Zufriedenheit stieg in Winnetou auf, als er las, wie Scharlih verhinderte, dass Sam mit ihnen auf Büffeljagd kam, diese Zeiten zu zweit hatten beide schon immer sehr genossen. An jenem Tag hatten sie nicht nur eine junge Büffelkuh geschossen, sie hatten auch ihr Mittagsmahl an eben dem Bach zu sich genommen, der da, wo er jetzt saß, entsprang. Scharlih hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und die Füße ins Wasser gehalten, sie hatten gegessen und gelacht, ohne einen Gedanken an den Rest der Welt. Es war einer der letzten wirklich sorglosen Tage, die sie in jenem Herbst teilen konnten.  
  
Das Abendessen, was Scharlih nun beschrieb war tatsächlich so geplant gewesen. Seine Aufgabe war es, Nscho-tschi vom Lauschen abzuhalten, weswegen er den genauen Wortlaut des Gesprächs vor dem heutigen Tage noch nicht gekannt hatte. Natürlich hatte sein Bruder gemerkt, dass es eine Prüfung war, besonders mit dem Wissen um Nscho-tschis Gefühle. Auch wenn es hier so schien, als würde sein Bruder in Wahrheit eine weiße Squaw bevorzugen war Winnetou doch der Meinung, dass Scharlihs Worte seinen tatsächlichen Ansichten näher kamen, besonders mit der nachfolgenden Information, dass er nicht plante, jemals zu heiraten.  
  
Intschu tschuna war damals zufrieden mit Scharlihs Äußerungen gewesen, hatte nicht geahnt, was ihr weißer Freund wusste, hatte aber auch nicht verstanden, dass Scharlih nicht an seiner Tochter interessiert war. Vielleicht hätte Winnetou das gemerkt, wäre er geblieben. Aber die Vergangenheit konnte er ohnehin nicht mehr verändern.  
  
Auch von dem Gespräch, dass Scharlih mit seinem Vater führte, während er die Werkzeuge zurückbekam hatte Winnetou nie erfahren. Die Speise des Geistes, die sein Bruder brauchte war wohl auch heute noch nicht im Westen erhältlich. Ob Winnetou das irgendwie ändern konnte? Mehr Bücher? Er selbst konnte und wollte nicht eine Schule der Weißen besuchen, wie seine Schwester es geplant hatte, aber vielleicht würde sein Vorhaben, Deutsch zu lernen irgendeine Wirkung haben.  
  
Das Angebot seines Vaters, vielmehr die Falle seines Vaters, Scharlih Gold zu geben, war ohne Winnetous Wissen gestellt worden. Wie oft hatte er selbst dieses Angebot noch wiederholt? Später auch durchaus ernst gemeint, in dem Wissen, dass sein Bruder nicht gierig war, es vermutlich nur nutzen würde, um seine Eltern zu unterstützen. Immer hatte Scharlih abgelehnt. Wegen dieses Angebotes? Wegen der Warnung? Old Shatterhands Seele war zu stark, sein Herz zu rein als das Gold ihn verderben könnte, davon war Winnetou überzeugt. Das zeigte Scharlih auch, indem er zunächst versuchte, das Angebot Intschu tschunas, er könne seine Arbeit an den Plänen für das Feuerroß vollenden, abzulehnen. Wäre Scharlih gierig, so hätte er nie ein Angebot abgelehnt, dass ihm viel Geld bringen würde, besonders nicht, da ihm das Geld knapp war und er es in der Stadt dringend brauchte.  
  
Als Winnetou von den Plänen seines Vaters für seine Schwester las ergriff ihn wieder eine melancholische Stimmung – wie wäre es wohl gewesen, hätten sie Santer nicht getroffen? Hätte Scharlih Nscho-tschi zu der Familie gebracht, bei der er einst unterrichtet hatte? Sie besucht, wie sie nun Mr. Henry besuchten? Seine Schwester wäre sicherlich gut mit den Kindern gewesen, aber sie hätte vermutlich die Freiheit des Westens vermisst, so wie er es auch tat, wenn er sich in einer Stadt aufhalten musste. Besonders extrem war es bei seinem Deutschlandaufenthalt gewesen, dort gab es kaum Landschaften, die kein Zeichen von menschlicher Hand zeigten, die Leute deuteten auf ihn und flüsterten hinter seinem Rücken wohin auch immer er ging. Ohne die Gesellschaft seines Blutsbruders hätte er es dort nicht ausgehalten. Mit seinem Bruder an seiner Seite war es dennoch sehr erhellend gewesen, dessen Heimat zu erkunden, die Fachwerkhäuser und schmalen Gassen mit Kopfsteinpflaster, Burgen, Schlösser, so viele Gebäude, die ihre Geschichte erzählen konnten. Es war vollkommen anders als in seiner Heimat und er konnte den Reiz der Städte, in denen man kaum frei atmen konnte vor lauter Qualm und Elend nicht verstehen, aber die kleinen Dörfer mit ihren Tanzfesten, die malerischen Städte an der Elbe, sogar die prunkvollen Kirchen hatten ihren ganz eigenen Reiz. Trotzdem, solange er eine Wahl hatte, würde er die weiten Ebenen und majestätischen Berge seines Heimatkontinents wählen. Die Möglichkeit, tagelang zu reiten, ohne ein Zeichen der Existenz anderer Menschen zu sehen, eins mit der Natur zu sein auf eine Art, die die Bleichgesichter schon so lange vergessen haben zu schienen.

Winnetou hatte damals schon während sein Vater mit Old Shatterhand sprach die Pferde ausgewählt, schließlich war Nscho-tschi entschlossen, noch vor Einbruch des Winters zu reiten. Nicht nur wusste er, dass sein Vater seinen Freund geradezu zwingen würde, ihr Angebot anzunehmen, er wusste auch, dass, falls sich die Pläne änderten doch zumindest eine Gruppe von Leuten gen Osten reiten würde. Daher zögerte er auch nicht, Sam von den Plänen zu informieren, der natürlich direkt zu seinem Schützling lief. Dass Scharlih sich prompt über Sams Debakel mit Kliuna-ai lustig machte war nur seine Methode, Sam von dem Gedanken an Nscho-tschi und ihn als Pärchen abzulenken. Regte Sam sich auf, so vergaß er schnell, was er davor gedacht hatte. Ebenso zu erwarten war Sams Versuch, Scharlih an noch mehr Geld zu bringen, Geld, das er sich zwar auch redlich verdient hatte aber von geizigen Bleichgesichtern nie bekommen würde. Solche Leute würden nie freiwillig an andere geben, die sie als unter sich ansahen. Dazu gehörten nicht nur andere Rassen sondern auch Leute mit weniger Geld, jeder, der anders war als sie selbst. Sam hatte keine Chance auf Erfolg – wie gut nur, dass Old Shatterhand ein besserer Westmann als gedacht war!

Stimmt ja! Vor der Reise hatten sie den Medizinmann befragt, der dann von Sam mit viel Drama korrigiert worden war. Über die Jahre seit dieser ersten Reise hatte Winnetou die düsteren Vorhersagen nahezu vergessen gehabt. Es war tatsächlich zu einer Tragödie gekommen, aber nicht Old Shatterhand hatte Verderben gebracht. Ob Scharlih sich wohl selbst die Schuld gab? Winnetou hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall war, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Der Grund, warum ihr Medizinmnn so eine düstere Zukunft vorhergesagt hatte war auch sein Zorn auf Bleichgesichter. Er konnte ihnen die Krankheit nicht vergeben, die den Stamm ihren Häuptling, die Frau seines Sohnes Intschu tschuna, und den letzten Medizinmann, seine Vaterfigur, gekostet hatte. Seine Lehrzeit war noch nicht abgeschlossen gewesen, als er seine Rolle übernehmen musste und sein Zorn auf alle Bleichgesichter trübte seinen Blick. Selbst heute noch war er kein Freund Old Shatterhands, obgleich dieser oft genug seinen Wert unter Beweis stellen konnte. 

Winnetou war erleichtert, dass sein Bruder den Tanz des Medizinmannes trotz seiner Skepsis nicht verurteilte sondern objektiv beschrieb. Vielleicht waren ja die Beschreibungen vorher lediglich das, was er damals dachte und schon in den Wochen, die er als Gast im Pueblo verbracht hatte, war sein Respekt vor ihrer Kultur gestiegen. Zumindest schien es so, auch, als der Medizinmann seinen nahen Tod vorhersagte. Auch hier zeigte sich wieder die gute Menschenkenntnis seines Bruders, er erkannte sofort die meisten Gründe, warum der Medizinmann ihn loswerden wollte. Nur von der Krankheit, die den Stamm so viel gekostet hatte wusste er nichts. Wenn man die Ruhe Old Shatterhands nun mit dem Verhalten Sam Hawkens verglich, da war es für Winnetou offensichtlich, wer der größere Westmann sein würde und damals auch schon war, wer mit Recht als Häuptling der Apatschen zählen durfte.

Winnetou selbst hatte nie ein Wort der Prophezeiung geglaubt. Mit dem Wissen um den Hass ihres Medizinmannes allen Weißen gegenüber und der Erinnerung an vergangene falsche Prophezeiungen hatten er und seine Familie einmal mehr als Einheit gehandelt und Scharlih unterstützt. Es war ihre einzige Option, um zu verhindern, dass Old Shatterhand starb, weil ihm niemand half oder gar weil ein übereifriger Krieger versuchte, sie zu beschützen, indem er Scharlih direkt angriff. Die ermutigenden Worte Intschu tschunas hätten wohl gereicht, doch natürlich musste Sam sich einmischen. Seine Absicht war sicherlich eine gute, aber sein Verhalten zeigte wenig Respekt und verursachte nur noch mehr Unsicherheit, wenn auch seine Prophezeiung am Ende zutraf. Auch Scharlih schien Winnetous Meinung zu teilen, Sam solle die Apatschen nicht gegen sich aufbringen, indem er sich über ihre Traditionen lustig machte. 

In der Tat hatte die Häuptlingsfamilie nämlich erkannt, dass Sam kein echtes Ritual durchführte, Klekih-petra hatte ihnen allen genug über die Sprache der Bleichgesichter beigebracht, dass sie erkennen konnte, wenn jemand das Einmaleins aufsagte. Da nun allerdings das Wohlbefinden ihres Freundes Old Shatterhand von Sams Erfolg abhing, ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. Offensichtlich hatte Scharlih ihre Gedanken trotzdem erraten. 

Obwohl Winnetou nicht an das Ritual glaubte war ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, als Sam den letzten Schuss in einem kommenden Gefecht Old Shatterhand zusprach. Er hatte ein Gefühl, eine Vorahnung gehabt und es ignoriert, da Sam Hawkens einfach keine spirituelle Gabe haben konnte. Er hatte die bevorstehende Trennung von seiner Schwester, seinem Blutsbruder und zumindest für einige Zeit auch von seiner Heimat im Pueblo für das Gefühl verantwortlich gemacht. Und was war passiert? Sie hatten sich von Scharlih getrennt und das hatte sie ins Verderben geführt, genau wie Sam es vorhergesagt hatte.

Das Verhalten seines Vaters unterschied sich nicht von dem Winnetous, auch er hatte Sam nicht ernst genommen, hatte ihn gar dafür ermahnt, das Volk der Apatschen durch seine düsteren Vorhersagen mit Besorgnis zu füllen.

Als Winnetou nun die Beschreibung seiner Schwester als Reiterin las zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Nicht nur erinnerte er sich so lebhaft an ihr Lächeln, ihre gute Laune in jenen letzten Tagen ihres Lebens, sie hatte geradezu gestrahlt, so schön wie selten. Nein, anscheinend hatte sein Scharlih das ebenfalls gedacht, hatte ihre Schönheit gleich dreimal in einem Satz erwähnt! Wie konnte man das interpretieren wenn nicht als Interesse an ihr?

Auch an die Zeit nachdem ihr Trupp wieder die Stelle der Schlacht mit den Kiowas erreicht hatte erinnerte sich Winnetou noch zu gut. Die Stelle des Todes seines Lehrmeisters wiederzusehen, die Geschichten, die er Scharlih erzählt hatte zu hören, die Trauer hatte ihn fast überwältigt am ersten Tag, genauso sehr wie direkt nach dem Mord. Er konnte nichts tun als Scharlih und das Kleeblatt zu beobachten, wie sie die Überreste der Kiowas und Bleichgesichter begruben, in einem Grab, keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie auseinanderzuhalten. 

Am nächsten Morgen, als Scharlih mit seinen Messungen fortfuhr, fühlte Winnetou sich wieder besser und konnte seinem Bruder behilflich sein. Auch wollte er ein Auge auf Nscho-tschi haben, verhindern, dass ihr Herz brach so wie es seines schon tat mit jedem Lächeln, dass sein Scharlih ihr und nicht ihm schenkte, jeder Erklärung, die er nur an sie richtete.

Winnetou war nicht glücklich gewesen an jenen Tagen. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, zu beobachten, wie seine Schwester sich verbog, um Scharlih zu gefallen, wie sie geradezu besessen damit war. Auch die anhaltende Widerspenstigkeit der Krieger, die Old Shatterhand nicht trauten und seine Arbeit verabscheuten machte die Lage nicht entspannter. Winnetou war damals froh, als sie die Gegend verlassen konnten, ohne dass ein Streit ausgebrochen war.

Heute war er weit weniger erfreut, dass sie die Gegend der Vermessungen nicht einen Tag früher oder später verlassen hatten, denn er wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde. Eine Begegnung, die Begegnung mit Santer und seinen Kumpanen, ohne die sein Leben so anders verlaufen wäre, die ihn noch heute verfolgte, verfolgen würde, bis Santer endlich tot war, endlich für seine Missetaten bestraft war.

Kurz überlegte Winnetou, nun eine Pause zu machen, etwas zu essen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Nach Ende des Kapitels würde er eine Unterbrechung vermutlich nötiger haben. Trotzdem schaute der Apatsche auf, spürte bewusst den Wind in seinem Haar, sah die Gelbtöne der Blätter, hörte ihr Rascheln, machte sich bewusst, dass all das, was in diesem Buch geschrieben stand vor Jahren passiert war und las weiter.

Die Art, wie sein Bruder ihre Begegnung ankündigte, wie er sie beschrieb, musste doch auch andere Leser Böses ahnen lassen, die Wortwahl war zwar auf den ersten Blick neutral, doch stets fühlte Winnetou die Kälte in seinem Rücken, den Stein in seinem Herzen - wie schon damals, als er sofort geahnt hatte, dass der gutherzige Sam zu vertrauensselig war. Bleichgesichter konnten sich eine solche Naivität leisten. Sie betrachtete niemand als weniger menschlich aufgrund der Farbe ihrer Haut. Wer keine weiße Haut hatte musste stets damit rechnen, ausgeraubt und ermordet zu werden, sobald jemand ahnte, dass man etwas von Wert besaß oder auch nur der Meinung war, man hätte die Person ohne den gebührenden Respekt behandelt. 

Wenigstens hatte Scharlihs Menschenkenntnis ihn auch hier nicht getrogen, auch wenn er mangels Erfahrung damals noch einige Hinweise Winnetous benötigte, um zu erraten, dass Santer es auf das Gold der Häuptlinge abgesehen hatte und wie er davon erfahren konnte. Ob Scharlih wohl noch immer neidisch auf Winnetous Wissen um die Verstecke des Goldes war? Ob er sich wünschte, er könne auf sie zugreifen? Winnetou bezweifelte es. Sein Bruder hatte so oft Gold oder Geld weitergegeben, auch wenn er es behalten könnte. Er wollte nicht reich sein, er wollte sich nur nicht jeden Monat um Geld für Notwendigkeiten sorgen müssen. Gerade diesem jüngeren Scharlih war sicher die Zeit der Armut noch stärker in Erinnerung. War ihm bewusst, dass er jederzeit sorglos bei den Apatschen leben konnte? Sie würden viel tun auf dass er die Vorzüge der Zivilisation nicht missen musste, ihm Bücher besorgen, Gold für nötige Einkäufe geben, wenn er nur bei ihnen bliebe hätte Winnetou ihm schon lange die Verstecke des Goldes gezeigt, als Häuptling durfte Old Shatterhand um ihre Geheimnisse wissen. Auch war es selten klug, wenn nur eine Person Wissen besaß. Eine Person konnte schnell sterben, es brauchte nur einen guten Schuss.

Ja, Santer hatte sie damals getäuscht. War lange genug fortgeritten, dass auch Winnetou überzeugt war er führe nichts im Schilde. Damals war er noch jung gewesen, unvorsichtig, hatte seine Feinde unterschätzt. Seitdem war er lieber zu achtsam, denn er wusste nun, ein Fehler konnte ihn alles kosten. Ausgerechnet an diesem Abend hatten die Häuptlinge und somit der wichtigste Teil der Gruppe sich auch noch getrennt von den Kriegern in die Nähe eines Gebüsches gelagert. Hatten sich auf die Sicherheit des Lagers verlassen. Wie oft hatten Old Shatterhand und Winnetou in den folgenen Jahren ähnliche Situationen ausgenutzt und so ihre Feinde belauscht? Sicherlich ähnlich oft, wie sie feindliche Späher auf die Arten, die der Winnetou im Buch Sam nach seinem fehlgeschlagenen Schuss auf den Späher - wie hatten sie ihn nur nicht bemerken können? - beschrieb, also mit Knieschuss oder durch ein Umschleichen von hinten, unschädlich gemacht hatten. 

Warum nur war so viel schief gegangen? Warum hatten sie nicht auf Scharlihs Warnungen, auf seine Träume und Gefühle geachtet? Warum hatte er die Spuren der Lauscher nicht entdeckt? Warum hatte er Scharlih damals noch nicht vertraut. In all den Jahren, in denen er von der ungefähren Gegend mancher Goldlager und dem genauen Ort anderer wusste war sein Bruder nie dem Fluch verfallen, hatte nie der Gier nachgegeben. Er war nicht wie die anderen. Das zumindest hatte Winnetou schon damals gewusst, hatte nur unsterschätzt, wie gut sein Bruder war.

Natürlich hatte Winnetou sich über die Jahre, die er nun schon Santer jagte oft genug aus allen Perspektiven die Ereignisse des Morgens berichten lassen. Er wusste, was damals passiert war, wusste um Scharlihs Unruhe, seinen Spaziergang, die Entdeckung der Fährte und des Lagers der Bleichgesichter, seine richtig gezogenen Schlüsse und den Ritt den Gaunern nach, kannte die Geschichte in allen Details. Daher konnte er sich nun auf die kleinen Andeutungen konzentrieren, mit denen Scharlih seine Gefühle durchscheinen ließ, die Andeutungen, die ein Leser hoffentlich nicht bemerken würde, weil jemand, der den Ausgang nicht kannte an dieser Stelle Handlung wollte, nicht Gefühle. So bemerkte Winnetou nun die Mühe, die sein Bruder sich gemacht hatte, um ihrem Wunsch nach Geheimhaltung zu folgen. Bemerkte auch, dass Scharlih nach Entdeckung Santers zuerst an ihn, Winnetou, in Gefahr dachte und nicht zuerst an seine Schwester, die schöne Jungfer in Nöten wie sie so oft in Erzählungen der Bleichgesichter vorkam. 

Scharlih hatte auch nicht erwähnt, dass er in seiner Verzweiflung das Pferd mit einer Rute antrieb, das vermied er sonst wann immer es möglich war. Dass er danach geradezu den Berg hochgerannt war, Winnetou wusste, wie anstrengend der Anstieg in hohem Tempo sein musste, dass er danach trotzdem noch schneller rennen konnte, nachdem er einen Todesschrei hören musste. 

Er hatte auch nie die Erleichterung erwähnt, die nun offenkundig war, die Erleichterung, dass Winnetou noch lebte, selbst ohne das Wissen, welcher der anderen beiden nicht mehr zu retten war. Seinen Schock und seine Trauer bei der Sicht der reglosen Körper auf der Lichtung zu erwähnen hatte er auch nie für nötig gehalten. Seine Entscheidungen in jenem Kampf hingegen hatte er Winnetou gegenüber früh erklärt und begründet. Oft hatte Winnetou sich gefragt, was wohl passiert wäre, hätte Scharlih eine andere Entscheidung getroffen, den zwischen den Bäumen schleichenden Santer erschossen statt der zwei lauernden Kerle, ob sie dann wohl alle vier getötet hätten? Oder ob es stattdessen Scharlih oder ihn selbst das Leben gekostet hätte. Wie jedes Mal wusste er auch nun wieder, dass er selbst an Scharlihs Stelle die gleichen Entscheidungen getroffen hätte. Auch er wäre zu seinem trauernden Bruder zurückgekehrt statt ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg einen fliehenden Mörder zu verfolgen. Und dass Scharlih zu ihm gekommen war hatte vermutlich Winnetou und seinen Stamm vor einem nicht zu gewinnenden Krieg bewahrt.

Denn damals war Winnetou vor Trauer und Zorn überwältigt. Auch Scharlih musste schwer getroffen gewesen sein, hatte jedoch für seinen Bruder einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, war ihm Trost und Gewissen. Nscho-tschis letzte Worte, ihre Bitte nach Rache und der Name Old Shatterhands auf ihren Lippen. Wenigstens hatte Scharlih nicht durch Winnetou in dieser Situation erst von ihren Gefühlen für ihn erfahren. Dennoch, wie er hier schrieb, Scharlih "war, als wolle [ihm] das Herz zersprengen" (Winnetou I, S. 496). Das war so anders als was Winnetou empfand. So hatte er sich gefühlt als Klekih-petra starb. Nach dem Tod seiner Familie war es ein anderes Gefühl, das Herz wurde ihm so schwer, er fühlte sich taub, wie unter Wasser. Kaum hatte er den Schrei seines Bruders gehört. Es war, als würde ein anderer seinen Körper kontrollieren, mit seinem Mund reden. Er hatte gewünscht, es wäre so. 

Wie er damals auf seinen Bruder gewirkt hatte! Seine Stimme wie Donner, nichts als Rache im Sinn, seinem Bruder ebenso die Schuld an ihrem Tod gebend wie jedem anderen Bleichgesicht. Das Verderben, dass allein Old Shatterhand verursacht haben sollte. Damals hatte er nicht mehr an sein eigenes gebrochenes Herz gedacht, denn eine unerwiderte Liebe war nichts gegenüber dem Verlust seiner Familie. Damals hatte er seinen Bruder gehasst. Damals wusste er, dass dieser Schwur, den er leistete, hier, über den Leichen seiner Familie anfangen müsste. Dass beim Mord an allen Bleichgesichtern zuerst Old Shatterhand und dann das Kleeblatt fallen mussten. Er wusste es und es war ihm egal. Für einige wenige, schreckliche Momente war es ihm egal.

Auch Winnetou überlief ein Schaudern. Hätte sein Bruder ihn nur Sekunden später unterbrochen, so wäre er verloren gewesen. Hätte er andere Worte gewählt, so hätte Winnetou ihn angegriffen. In diesen Momenten stand ihr Schicksal auf Messers Schneide. Doch seine Worte, sein Appell an die Liebe, seine Bitte zu warten, Scharlihs Hand, die Winnetous hielt, das hatte ihn aufgehalten. Zwar hatte er damals nur Aufschub versprochen, doch die Entscheidung war gefallen. Rache würde nur den treffen, der es verdient hatte, nicht diejenigen mit guten Absichten. Denn was Scharlih hier nicht geschrieben hatte war wie eindrücklich sein Bruder gesprochen hatte, mit sanfter, leiser Stimme. Wie er Winnetous Hand nicht nur genommen hatte, sondern sie zu seiner Brust gehoben hatte, wie er fast unbewusst nur Zentimeter vor Winnetou getreten war. Wie Scharlih ihm so tief in die Augen geschaut hatte als er von ihrer beider Liebe gesprochen hatte. Das hatte Winnetou ebenso beeinflusst wie seine Worte, und sein Bruder schien es nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben oder zumindest nicht für entscheidend gehalten haben. Hatte er denn nicht verstanden, dass er so Winnetou gezeigt hatte, dass es nicht er alleine war, der kämpfen musste, dass er einen Bruder noch an seiner Seite hatte?

Als Scharlih dann seine Hand drückte, von ihm wegtrat, und um Anweisungen bat, erst dann konnte Winnetou wieder klar denken. Konnte an die Beerdigung denken und daran, den sterbenden Mörder zu befragen, auch wenn sein Bruder das übernahm. Konnte die zwanzig Krieger für sich verlangen und Scharlih bitten, an seiner Stelle Santer zu verfolgen. So sehr er sich auch damals gewünscht hatte, dass sein Blutsbruder, sein Scharlih, die einzige Familie, die er noch hatte, bei ihm bleiben könne, um ihn zu trösten, mit ihm zu trauern, es war nötig, dass Scharlih ging. Und sobald er gegangen war, hatte Winnetou mit den Ritualen angefangen, die er in seiner Kindheit noch beobachtet hatte, als das es sein Vater an seiner Stelle und die Toten Mutter und Großvater waren. 

Winnetou konnte nun nicht weiterlesen. Er konnte nicht ohne Pause weiterlesen, wie Scharlih Santer erfolglos gejagt hatte, wie die Kiowas und Sams Dummheiten ihn aufgehalten hatten, wie Santer seiner Rache entkommen war. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mit den Tränen, von denen er erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie seine Wangen nässten, die er nie jemanden sehen lassen konnte. Nicht, wo es auch im Buch zum ersten mal hieß nur noch Scharlih und er, nur noch die beiden, alleine gegen den Rest der Welt. So zumindest hatte es sich angefühlt und dann hatten sie auch noch getrennt kämpfen müssen, Winnetou mit seiner Trauer, Scharlih mit Santer. Noch war das Kapitel nicht zu Ende aber hier brauchte er die Pause wirklich.

Es war Zeit für ein Mittagessen. Also trocknete Winnetou sein Gesicht, markierte die Seite im Buch und kletterte von seinem Sitz auf dem Felsen, denn er wusste, dass es in diesem Wald stets etwas zu jagen gab. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er einen Hasen geschossen hatte, ihre liebsten Stellen hatten sich seit seiner Jugend kaum verändert. Nachdem er mit seiner Beute und etwas trockenem Holz zurück zu seinem Lager gekehrt war vergewisserte er sich, dass auch sein treuer Iltschi zufrieden war und bereitete den Hasen zum braten vor. Das Feuer brannte fröhlich zwischen einigen der großen Felsbrocken, von außerhalb der Lichtung nicht zu sehen.

Während der Hase über dem Feuer garte wanderten Winnetous Gedanken zu seinem Bruder nach Deutschland. Ob dieser wohl die Zeit mit seinen Eltern genoss? Vielleicht tanzte er gerade auf einem der Dorffeste, mit einer schönen Squaw. Es würden noch Monate vergehen, bis Winnetou ihn wiedersah, auch wenn er sich seinen Scharlih noch so sehr an seiner Seite wünschte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich lebe noch. Da ich mich von 39° Fieber erhole habe ich auch Zeit zu schreiben, möchte also unbedingt auch noch das nächste Kapitel dieses Jahr hochladen. Ich habe es zu einem guten Teil schon geplant...


	9. Interlude - Karl in Deutschland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine schnelle Interlude - Wie geht es eigentlich Old Shatterhand daheim bei seinen Eltern?

**Interlude**

**Einige Stunden zuvor und viele tausend Kilometer weiter östlich**

Es war ein schöner Herbstsonntag, mild und sonnig. Nachdem die Familie May den Vormittag in der Kirche verbracht hatte saßen sie nun in ihren besten Sonntagskleidern um den Mittagstisch und aßen einen fein gewürzten Hasenbraten. Die Mutter freute sich auf den Tanz am heutigen Erntedankfest und äußerte die Hoffnung, dass der Sohn, ein gut aussehender, kräftig gebauter aber auch auffallend braun gebrannter junger Mann, vielleicht ein nettes Mädchen finden würde. Der junge Mann, Karl sein Name, lächelte gezwungen und schob eine Gabel Kartoffeln in seinen Mund.

Karl fühlte sich gefangen in all den sozialen Erwartungen. Seine Eltern hofften, dass er sich endlich in ein hübsches Mädchen verliebte, sie heiratete und für den Rest seines Lebens das Dorf nicht mehr verließ. Vielleicht als Lehrer arbeitete. Er würde sterben vor Langeweile! Hatten sie ihn nie gekannt oder hatte er sich so sehr verändert in den letzten Jahren? Erst eine Woche war Karl in Deutschland und schon wünschte er sich nichts mehr als ein Schiff zu betreten und diesem Land zu fliehen, endlich wieder über die weiten Ebenen des Wilden Westens zu galoppieren.

Denn Karl war nicht nur Karl May, Sohn einer armen Weberfamilie aus Sachsen, nein, im Orient war er bekannt als Kara ben Nemsi, von daher kehrte er gerade zurück in die Heimat mit der Absicht, seine Abenteuer aufzuschreiben und zu veröffentlichen. Bald schon würde er wieder in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika reisen, wo fast jeder Bewohner des Westens ihn als Old Shatterhand kannte und von seinen Abenteuern erzählte.

Seitdem er das erste Mal seinen geliebten Blutsbruder Winnetou, den größten Häuptling der Apatschen getroffen hatte, zog es ihn stets wieder in den Westen. Und dieser Bedarf nach Freiheit, nach dem Glück, das in Winnetous Gegenwart so viel näher zu liegen schien, dieser Bedarf wurde mit jeder Trennung stärker. Dieses Mal hatte er seinen Freund schon vermisst kaum dass sie sich zum Abschied umarmt hatten! Er wusste nicht, wie er es noch bis Januar aushalten sollte wenn er hier so eingesperrt war und wusste, dass er dort jede Freiheit hatte, dass das Glück auf ihn wartete.

Auf seiner Reise in den Orient hatte er wieder viele Abenteuer erlebt, hatte alte und neue Freunde getroffen, mehr über die fremdartige Kultur gelernt. Es war großartig gewesen. Und dennoch, kein Tag war vergangen, an dem er nicht seinen Winnetou vermisst hatte, nicht die die blau-schwarze Haarlocke herausgeholt und sich gewünscht, ihr Besitzer möge an seiner Seite sein. Einer seiner neuen Bekannten hatte ihn gar gefragt, ob die Haarlocke von seiner Liebsten in der Heimat stamme!

Das war ein Moment, der es ganz sicher nicht in das nächste Buch schaffen würde. Karl hatte das Stottern angefangen, war rot angelaufen, der Rest der Truppe hatte diese Reaktion als Bestätigung akzeptiert. Nach diesem Debakel hatte Karl beschlossen, einfach mitzuspielen und von seiner geliebten "Winja" erzählt. Von "ihrem" langen, vollem Haar, den fein geschwungenen Lippen, den samtig-weichen Augen. Davon, dass seine Eltern ihrer Liebe nie zustimmen würden, weil Winja keine Eltern hatte und auch nicht evangelisch wie seine Familie war.

Ihr Mitleid und ihre guten Ratschläge hätten sie wohl kaum angeboten, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass "Winja" in Wahrheit Winnetou hieß und ein männlicher Indianerhäuptling war. Denn auch wenn Karl sich in den letzten Jahren selbst überzeugt hatte, dass selbstlose Liebe keine Sünde sein konnte, war das leider nicht die Meinung des Großteils der Gesellschaft.

Ja, er hatte inzwischen akzeptiert, dass er sein Herz einem anderen Mann geschenkt hatte und dass jede Ehe, in die seine Eltern ihn zwingen wollten nur ein Schauspiel sein konnte. Leider wusste er auch, dass ebenso wie er sein Herz Winnetou geschenkt hatte, dieser nur Ribannah liebte. 

Klar, es war möglich, dass man sich mehr als einmal verliebte, nachdem Karl seine Neigungen akzeptiert hatte, war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass seine Gefühle für seinen Jugendfreund Carpio vielleicht etwas mehr als freundschaftlich waren. Aber dennoch, der Vergleich zu dem, was er für Winnetou empfand war, wie eine Kerzenflamme mit einem Waldbrand zu vergleichen. Das eine war eine Schwärmerei, ein paar Gedanken, das andere war eine Liebe, die sein Leben verändert hatte.

Aber er erinnerte sich noch an Winnetous Gesichtsausdruck, das eine Mal, als er ihn auf Ribannah angesprochen hatte und vorsichtig erwähnte, dass es doch sicherlich keinen Mangel an interressierten Mädchen geben konnte. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, das bittere Lachen und die Antwort, es sei ihm wohl einfach nicht bestimmt, Glück in der Liebe zu haben, er könne sich nicht vorstellen, je wieder einer anderen Squaw zu verfallen.

Und wenn Winnetou sich schon nicht vorstellen konnte, je eine andere Frau zu finden, obwohl er Kinder doch so sehr mochte, wie konnte Karl dann hoffen, dass er ihm eine Chance geben würde. Zwar bezweifelte der Deutsche, dass Winnetou ihn verstoßen würde, sollte er je von seinen Gefühlen erfahren, aber es würde ihre Freundschaft verändern. Winnetou würde sicherlich nicht mehr mit ihm im Rio Pecos schwimmen gehen, wenn er wüsste, wie sehr sein Blutsbruder den Anblick seines schlanken, muskulösen Oberkörpers genoss. 

Was er vielleicht machen konnte war, anzubieten, mit Winnetous Haaren zu helfen. Nach einem Kampf oder auch nur einem langen Ritt über staubige Prärien musste sein Freund oft lange kämpfen, um den Schmutz zu entfernen. Das konnte ein enger Freund doch anbieten, nicht? Ja, das würde er tun, so hätte er zumindest ab und zu die Möglichkeit, Winnetou etwas Gutes zu tun. Denn sein Blutsbruder war der beste Mensch, den er kannte, und wenn Karl auch nicht sein Volk vor Banditen und dem qualvollen Tod durch den Weißen Mann schützen konnte, so konnte er doch zumindest Winnetous Leben ein wenig leichter machen.

Schon während seiner Zeit im Orient hatte er überlegt, ob es nicht vielleicht gut wäre, endlich seinen Lebensmittelpunkt in den Westen zu verlegen und die vergangene Woche mit seinen Eltern hatte die Idee zum Plan werden lassen. Zwar würde er seine heimatliche Kultur vermissen und müsste noch ab und zu seine Eltern besuchen aber er konnte auch im Pueblo an seinen Reiseerzählungen arbeiten, es gab auch deutsche Gemeinden, zu denen er für Weihnachten und Ostern reisen konnte. Was hielt ihn noch in Deutschland wenn er am Rio Pecos so viel glücklicher war? Wenn auch Winnetou ihn sicher lieber bei sich haben würde? Er wollte ihm helfen, wie konnte er Winnetous Leben leichter machen, wenn er auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks in einem Kämmerlein saß?

Jetzt fiel Karl auf, dass sein Teller fast leer war. Er musste das gesamte Essen seinen Gedanken nachgehangen haben. Wie gut, dass sein Vater noch immer der Meinung war, an Tisch solle nicht geredet werden! Also konnte er einfach seiner Mutter ein Kompliment für ihre Kochkunst machen, sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass Winnetous Hasenbraten, über dem Lagerfeuer zubereitet, meist saftiger war als der ihre, und sich auf einen Verdauungsspaziergang verabschieden.

Seine Mutter musste die Küche aufräumen und sein Vater hatte Gelenkschmerzen, daher konnte Karl sich wie erhofft ohne Gesellschaft auf den Weg machen. Zeit für sich selbst war die vergangene Woche zu selten gewesen, seine Eltern luden Nachbarn ein mit ihren Töchtern, baten ihn, das Dach zu reparieren und den Tisch zu verschieben, er hatte um jede freie Minute kämpfen müssen. Seine Schwestern hatte er auch besucht, sie hatten alle ihre eigenen Familien, mit denen sie ihren Sonntag verbrachten, aber an diesem Abend würde er einige von ihnen sehen.

Auch an diesem Abend würde er wieder mitspielen müssen, mit Anna tanzen und mit Victoria, auch mit einer tatsächlichen Winja, dem Grund warum ihm dieser Name so schnell einfallen konnte. Winja war die Tochter des Gemischtwarenhändlers, in ihrem Alter schon wieder verwitwet durch einen tragischen Unfall. Hoffentlich konnte er einige Zeit mit seinen Nichten und Neffen verbringen, die versuchten zumindest nicht, ihn zu verheiraten. Viel lieber hörten sie sich seine Abenteuergeschichten an.

Aber bis dahin konnte er nun ein oder zwei Stunden seine Freiheit genießen, durch die Wälder seiner Kindheit wandeln. Vielleicht würde er den alten Kantor besuchen, der ihm als Jungen so viel ermöglicht hatte. Seinen Eltern würde es nichts ausmachen, solange er nur zum Kaffee wieder da war und danach bei der Dekoration des Dorfplatzes half. Er hatte es schließlich versprochen. 

Während er nun so durch die Wälder spazierte fragte Karl sich, ob Winnetou sich wohl freuen würde, wenn Old Shatterhand nicht erst im Januar kommen würde? Denn auch diese Entscheidung hatte er getroffen, er konnte nicht noch mehrere Monate in diesem Land aushalten, konnte nicht so lange seine Eltern abwehren. Wenn er bis Weihnachten bleiben musste wäre er entweder verheiratet oder hätte sich mit seinen Eltern endgültig zerstritten. Also würde er kein Zimmer in Dresden zum Schreiben mieten, stattdessen würde er im Pueblo schreiben, von wo er seinem Verleger die Geschichten zukommen ließ war diesem schließlich egal, solange sie nur kamen. 

Noch eine Woche würde er in Deutschland verbringen, Freunde und Familie besuchen, das Geld für die Berichte, die er schon auf Reisen angefertigt hatte, einsammeln. Dann würde er das nächste Schiff Richtung New Orleans nehmen und wäre hoffentlich schon vor Dezember im Pueblo.

Was Winnetou wohl gerade machte? Es war dort noch früh am Morgen, vielleicht ritt er ja gerade auf Iltschi durch die Gegend, auf einem Jagdausflug oder auf dem Weg zu einem befreundeten Stamm. Bald würde er ihn wieder fragen können. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, ein Update noch dieses Jahr, wie versprochen! Hoffe, es gefällt, dass wir mal nach Old Shatterhand geschaut haben. Euch allen einen guten Rutsch und ein frohes neues Jahr!


	10. Vater und Schwester zugleich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Jagd auf Santer und die Beerdigung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, deutlich weniger als sechs Monate, nicht einmal drei! Ich verbessere mich. Uni ist nach wie vor viel los, aber ich habe noch etwas Semesterferien also hoffentlich kommt bald noch ein Update. Und ich habe die nächsten Tage zwei ewig lange Busfahrten, also vielleicht gibt es von mir auch mal wieder Reviews.

**Vater und Schwester zugleich**

 

Nachdem Winnetou seinen Hasen verspeist hatte war er zwar schon wieder etwas ruhiger, aber er war noch nicht zuversichtlich, dass er den Rest des Buches auch überstehen würde. Ein Großteil musste sich jetzt zwar nur noch mit dem Abenteuer mit den Kiowas beschäftigen, mit Sams Fehlern, aufgrund derer ihnen Santer damals entkommen konnte, aber er vermutete auch, dass die Beerdigung beschrieben werden würde.

 

Er selbst konnte sich nicht sehr gut an die Rituale erinnern, er war noch immer zu schockiert vom Tod seiner Familie gewesen, aber er erinnerte sich an die überwältigende Trauer, als würde seine Welt von einer schwarzen Wolkendecke überzogen. Scharlih war der einzelne Sonnenstrahl in der Ferne, der einen Regenbogen ermöglichte, ihm Hoffnung gab und ihn erinnerte, dass er nicht vollkommen allein in der Welt war.

 

Nun nahm er sich noch kurz die Zeit, Iltschis Gegenwart zu genießen, sich an seinen Hals zu schmiegen und die lange Mähne zu streicheln. Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als sei Iltschi der einzige, vor dem er nichts verbarg, keine Gefühle hinter einer Maske verstecken musste. Winnetou hoffte, das eines Tages auch mit Scharlih nicht mehr zu müssen, zumindest zugeben zu können, dass er seinen Bruder an seiner Seite brauchte. Denn solange Old Shatterhand an Winnetous Seite war, konnte Winnetou kämpfen, konnte er stark sein. Selbst wenn sein Bruder sich momentan auf der anderen Seite des großen Wassers befand, so war seine Kraft doch noch bei Winnetou, mit dem Versprechen einer baldigen Rückkehr. Denn Winnetou und Old Shatterhand konnten nicht durch Entfernung getrennt werden, ihre Liebe füreinander hielt sie zusammen. Nur der Tod konnte sie scheiden. Das hatte Scharlih ihm versichert, bevor er das letzte Mal gen Osten aufbrach. Er hatte allerdings nicht von der Liebe gesprochen, die Winnetou für seinen Scharlih empfand, denn auch diese könnte ihren Bund trennen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Sollte Scharlih je von seinen Gefühlen erfahren, würde er sich gewiss angeekelt abwenden, nie wieder zurückkehren.

 

Iltschis Nüstern an seinem Hals rissen Winnetou aus seinen Gedanken. Es war an der Zeit, weiterzulesen. Da er aber wenig Lust hatte, wieder oben auf dem Fels zu sitzen, es wehte nun eine Brise, die das Lesen erschwerte, blieb er mit dem Rücken in eine Felsnische gelehnt bei seinem nach indianischer Art genährten Feuer sitzen. Iltschi würde ihn rechtzeitig warnen, sollte etwas passieren. Mit diesem Gedanken schlug er das Buch da wieder auf, wo er sein Lesezeichen vor dem Mittagessen hineingesteckt hatte.

 

Scharlih war auf dem Weg Santer hinterher, den Kriegern der Apatschen von den Morden zu berichten. Natürlich hatte er Winnetou schon lange von den Ereignissen und den Gründen hinter seinem Handeln erzählt, daher erwartete Winnetou wenige Enthüllungen.

 

Das von Santer gestohlene Pferd, seine Flucht über Gestein und durch den Wald, die Entscheidung, erst mit Hilfe nach den Spuren des Flüchtigen zu suchen, das alles war dem Häuptling der Apatschen schon bekannt. Auch den Zorn seiner Krieger, ihr Entsetzen über das Geschehene hatte er erwartet. Das von Old Shatterhand beschriebene Chaos war allerdings doch enttäuschend, er hatte gehofft, seine Krieger würden trotz allem vor dem Handeln denken. Ihm war auch nicht bewusst gewesen, wie gereizt sein Bruder reagiert hatte, Sam den Mund zu verbieten oder seine Krieger an die Verfehlungen ihres Medizinmannes zu erinnern war nicht typisch für den sonst so freundlichen und respektvollen Deutschen. Die Tode hatten auch seinen Bruder sehr mitgenommen und ihm war es kaum aufgefallen, so sehr war er in seiner Trauer versunken gewesen.

 

Die Idee seines Bruders, die Spur des Pferdes abzuzeichnen war keine schlechte Idee, auch sein Plan, die Spur Santers in der Prärie zu finden war großartig, und sein Instinkt, dass Santer nicht weiter in seine ursprüngliche Richtung reiten würde trügte ihn nicht. Doch schon wieder schrieb Scharlih über die ungebildeten Wilden, traute den Kriegern nicht mal zu, eine Zeichnung mit einer Spur zu vergleichen, was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Sie mochte keine Schulbildung haben, nicht die Zeichen der Bleichgesichter lesen und schreiben können, aber sie waren keine Knaben, die noch nicht für sich selbst denken konnten! Diese Arroganz der Bleichgesichter konnte Winnetou einfach nicht verstehen. Ja, er konnte nicht erklären, wie ein Feuerroß funktionierte, aber die Bleichgesichter liefen mit verschlossenen Augen durch die Natur, wussten nicht, ob es regnen würde, stolperten in jede Falle und waren ohne ihre geliebte Zivilisation verlorener als jedes indianische Kind. Sie schnitten Tiere auf, um sie zu verstehen, anstatt sie zu beobachten, brachten Zerstörung und Tod mit sich, wohin sie auch gingen.

 

Es war jedes Mal ein Stich in Winnetous Herzen, seinen Scharlih so schreiben zu sehen, diese Weigerung, ihre Lebensart als gleichberechtigt oder zumindest nicht als minderwertig zu akzeptieren. Wie könnte er je bei ihnen bleiben, wenn er sie nicht respektieren konnte?

 

Nun gut, er würde das Thema vielleicht mit Scharlih zur Sprache bringen müssen, sollte sich je eine Gelegenheit dazu bieten. Und selbst wenn, würde Scharlih vielleicht einfach gehen? Für den Moment konnte er jedoch nichts daran ändern, also würde er weiterlesen.

 

Sam Hawkens musste erneut überzeugt werden, dass Scharlih kein Greenhorn mehr war, glauben würde er es aber wohl nie. Danach konnten sie weiter reiten, Santer hinterher, obwohl Winnetou nicht verstand, warum nicht einer der Bleichgesichter seinen Kriegern entgegen geritten war, um sie zur Eile aufzufordern. Es hätte ihnen zwar vermutlich kaum Zeit gebracht, aber im Westen konnte jede Minute entscheidend sein.

 

Während die Handlung des Buches hier für Leser spannend sein mochte, interessierte Winnetou mehr, dass Scharlih sich schon in jener Nacht die Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, die auch Winnetou in den Kopf gekommen waren, er hätte Nscho-tschi deutlicher zurückweisen können, oder sie zumindest besser behandeln können. Ihr Tod hatte wahrlich auch seinen Blutsbruder tief getroffen.

 

Nach diesem kurzen Blick in das Innenleben seines Bruders fand sich im Buch nun wieder nur eine Beschreibung der Verfolgung Santers, der zu den Kiowas unterwegs war. Auch auf den nächsten Seiten gab es nur hier und da eine Erwähnung seiner Gefühle, seines Rachedurstes, so untypisch für den friedliebenden Christen. Auch wenn er es nur als „Verlangen, den Mörder bestraft zu sehen“ (S.339, Z.20 f.) bezeichnete. Von Sam Hawkens' Unvorsichtigkeit und den Geschehnissen darum wusste Winnetou alles, und hatte noch immer wenig Verständnis dafür. Wie viel Leid hätte ohne diese Dummheiten verhindert werden können? Hätte sie Santer schon damals gefangen, wie viele Menschen würden dann noch leben?

 

Vielleicht wären die Gespräche neu für Winnetou, denn Scharlih hatte sie nicht erwähnt, doch seine treuen Krieger hatten alles berichtet, Dick Stone und Will Parker ihre Erzählungen auf Nachfrage bestätigt. So war auch hier nichts, was Winnetou überraschen konnte. Kein Mitglied der Gruppe war von Sams Verhalten und seiner Weigerung, auf Old Shatterhand zu hören, beeindruckt gewesen.

 

Sams Gefangennahme bestätigte nur wieder, dass er seine Sinne nicht beisammen hatte, auch in der Trauer konnte man sich solch grobe Fehler nicht leisten, und Sam war auch der einzige der Gruppe, dem diese unterliefen. Sein Verhalten grenzte an Arroganz, es war unverständlich. Außer, was, wenn Sam Scharlih die Schuld am Tod der Häuptlingsfamilie gab? Wenn er der Meinung war, Scharlihs Unachtsamkeit hätte den Späher am Feuer in der Nacht vorm Nugget-tsil entkommen lassen? Wenn er deswegen den jungen Deutschen nicht mehr respektierte? Sam hatte auch etwas von Nscho-tschis Gefühlen für Old Shatterhand geahnt... Es war Unsinn, natürlich, aber logische Schlussfolgerungen waren nicht unbedingt Sams Stärke.

 

Hätte Sam sich nicht gefangen nehmen lassen, so wäre es vielleicht nicht möglich gewesen, Santer zu fangen, aber zumindest hätte Old Shatterhand ihm aus der Ferne eine Kugel in den Kopf schießen können. Oder den Häuptling entführen und verhandeln. Old Shatterhand fand stets eine Lösung. So aber war geschehen, was geschehen war und die kleine Gruppe kehrte erfolglos, aber rechtzeitig zur Beerdigung zurück zum Nugget-tsil. Es folgte eine Beschreibung der Lichtung, detailliert wie so oft in diesem Buch.

 

Winnetou erinnerte sich noch an jenen Tag, es waren erst zwei Nächte seit dem Tod seiner Familie vergangen und er hatte sich gefühlt, als könne er nie wieder glücklich sein. Vollkommen allein, gefangen in einer Dunkelheit, der er nicht entkommen konnte. Wache haltend über den Leichen derjenigen, die ihm so viel bedeuteten. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte ihr Leben schon so viel Licht verloren, Nscho-tschi war die Einzige, die sie als Familie zusammenhielt. Sie ähnelte ihrer Mutter so sehr, sie war es, die Winnetou daran erinnerte, Spaß zu haben, ihn davon abhielt, in seinen Sorgen zu ertrinken. Mit ihrem Tod trieb er ziellos umher, wie ein Kanu, bei dem das Seil, das es am Ufer hielt durchgeschnitten wurde. Er war gleichzeitig unendlich traurig und unfassbar wütend, konnte nur seine Fassung halten, indem er eine Maske aus Stein aufsetzte und sich kaum erlaubte, zu fühlen. Noch immer trug er Teile dieser Gefühle in sich, denn seine Schwester war diejenige, der er sich stets anvertraut hatte, und sie war tot.

 

Die Rolle seines engsten Vertrauten hatte nach ihrem Tod fast vollständig sein Blutsbruder übernommen. Scharlih war sein Sonnenschein, er hatte ihn aus jener Dunkelheit befreit, ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht alleine war. Winnetou hatte etwas gebraucht, an dem er sich festklammern konnte, und deswegen hatte er Scharlih gebeten, ihm seine Familie zu ersetzen. Nun würde er erfahren, wie sein Blutsbruder jenen Tag gesehen hatte, wie viel von Winnetous Verzweiflung er erkannt hatte.

 

Winnetou las, wie sein Bruder ihn damals gesehen hatte.

 

„[Winnetou] war ja überhaupt sehr ernst und nur in seltenen Fällen glitt einmal ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, laut lachen aber habe ich ihn niemals hören; jedoch lag auf seinen männlich-schönen Zügen trotz dieses Ernstes stets ein Ausdruck der Güte und des Wohlwollens, und sein dunkles Sammetauge konnte bei Gelegenheit sogar außerordentlich freundlich blicken. Wie oft hat es auf mir mit einer Liebe und Zärtlichkeit geruht, deren Licht man sonst nur in Frauenaugen zu finden pflegt! Heut aber gab es von alledem keine Spur. Sein Gesicht schien steinhart geworden zu sein, und sein Auge blickte düster innenwärts. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und schwer.“ (S. 355, Z.23ff.)

 

Der Anfang dieser Beschreibung verwunderte Winnetou ein wenig, er hatte nie in Gegenwart seines Blutsbruders laut gelacht? Ja, er war ernst, ja, er bemühte sich stets, sich seine Gefühle nicht ansehen zu lassen, aber einmal hatte er doch sicher gelacht?Er erinnerte sich doch sogar an zwei solche Gelegenheiten! Eine solche Gelegenheit war, als er Scharlih in Dresden besucht hatte, und von dessen Erscheinung als Autor und braver Bürger ebenso überrascht war wie sein Bruder von Winnetou im Anzug, doch die andere Erinnerung war ihm lieber.

 

 

Es war während des letzten Sommers, als sein Bruder einige Wochen mit ihm im Pueblo der Apatschen verbracht hatte. Es war einer der heißesten Tage des Jahres und die Kinder seines Stammes spielten gerade im seichten Wasser, als Winnetou und Old Shatterhand von einem Ritt auf dem Gebiet der Apatschen zurückkehrten. Der Deutsche Old Shatterhand war nicht an solche Temperaturen gewöhnt und sprang zu den Kindern ins Wasser, nachdem er sich nur seiner Schuhe und Waffen entledigt hatte. Mit den Kindern entstand schnell ein spielerischer Kampf, sie hatten Old Shatterhand umzingelt und er gab vor, Hilfe zu benötigen.

 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschloss Winnetou, sich seinem Blutsbruder im Wasser anzuschließen, vorher hatte er nur lächelnd die Szene beobachtet. Ihm gelang es, seinen Bruder von der wilden Horde zu befreien und sie waren auf die andere Seite des Flusses getaucht. Dort angekommen hatte Scharlih ihm überschwänglich für die Rettung bedankt, sich dabei die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und so strahlend gegrinst, dass Winnetou nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als laut zu lachen. Zuerst hatte Scharlih ihn mit offenem Mund angestarrt, dann hatte auch er angefangen zu lachen.Dieser Nachmittag war noch immer eine seiner liebsten Erinnerungen, Scharlihs Lächeln auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

 

Dieser Sommer musste wohl erst gekommen sein, nachdem Scharlih seine Erzählungen veröffentlicht hatte. Zumindest schien er aber nicht in der Lage, Winnetou zu beschreiben, ohne seine Schönheit zu erwähnen, was Winnetou auch jetzt zum Lächeln brachte. Er musste wirklich wollen, dass seine jungen Leserinnen Winnetou attraktiv fanden. Eine besorgniserregende Enthüllung war hingegen, wie viel seiner Gefühle in seinen Augen sichtbar war, gerade die Liebe, die er für seinen Bruder empfand. Manitou sei Dank, dass er sie nur als brüderlich wahrnahm, alles andere hätte Winnetou seinen Scharlih wohl gekostet.

 

Scharlih hatte tatsächlich erkannt, wie erschöpft Winnetou gewesen war, wie dunkel sein Geist. Er hatte Mitleid gefühlt und war an Winnetous Seite geblieben, hatte geahnt, was dieser brauchte. Hatte ihm von seinem Verlust Santers berichtet. Winnetou hatte sofort die Scham erkannt,die seinen Bruder quälte, hatte selbst zu Boden geschaut, um sich auf jede mögliche Antwort vorzubereiten, hatte dann beschlossen, nach der schlimmsten Möglichkeit zu fragen, nämlich ob sie die Spur verloren hatten. Die Antwort hatte ihn beruhigt, der detaillierte Bericht bestätigt, dass sein Bruder wie so oft vorbildlich gehandelt hatte.

 

Die Bitte seines Bruders, bei der Beerdigung dabei sein zu dürfen brachte Winnetou dazu, ihn zu bitten: „Du weißt, wen ich verloren habe. Sei Du mir Vater, und sei Du mir Schwester zugleich; ich bitte dich darum,Scharlih!“ (S. 356, Z. 25f.)

Die Träne, die ihn überwältigte, hatte dazu geführt, dass Winnetou nicht geblieben war, um auf eine Antwort zu warten, doch Scharlih hatte sie trotzdem bemerkt.

 

Jene Bitte, dass Scharlih ihm seine Familie ersetzen möge, sie war ihm so wichtig gewesen. Doch Scharlih schien sie hier fast zu übergehen, gab ihr kaum mehr als einen Absatz. Etwa so, wie er Winnetou selbst so oft im Westen zurückließ, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an sein Leben hier auf der Welt umherreiste, nur in den Westen kam, wenn ihm die Lust danach stand. Winnetou brauchte seinen Bruder an seiner Seite, wusste er das nicht? Fühlte er denn nicht, dass ein Teil seiner Seele auf der anderen Seite des großen Wassers weilte?

 

Winnetou hätte Scharlih vorgeworfen, sein Versprechen gebrochen zu haben, doch erstens hatte er es nicht versprochen, Winnetou hatte nur gebeten, und zweitens hatte auch der Apatsche ihre Beziehung nicht so gehalten, wie er es damals beabsichtigt hatte. Nein, er hatte sich in seinen Blutsbruder verliebt, begehrte ihn in einem Sinn, der ganz und gar nicht familiär war. Und dass durfte Scharlih nie erfahren.

 

Nun erwähnte das Buch, dass Winnetous Aussprache des Namens seines Bruders fehlerhaft war? Störte es seinen Bruder? Sollte er versuchen, es zu ändern? Er könnte es, aber es wäre schwer. Er müsste auch das wohl mal fragen.

 

Winnetou war froh, dass Scharlih ihm die Beschreibung des Begräbnisses ersparte, denn auch ihn hätte die Erinnerung geschmerzt. Selbst ohne eine Beschreibung spürte er wieder die Trauer, fast so intensiv, wie sie es damals gewesen war. Aber nun war er endlich, endlich fertig mit diesem so langen und emotionalen Kapitel. Auch, wenn nur wenige Stunden vergangen waren fühlte er sich, als sei er um Monate gealtert.

 

Hoffentlich würden im nächsten Kapitel keine weiteren schmerzhaften Enthüllungen lauern.

 


	11. Das letzte Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnetou liest das letzte Kapitel des Buchs

**Das letzte Kapitel**

 

Winnetou blätterte um. Das nächste Kapitel hieß „Sams Befreiung“, würde also vermutlich das vorletzte Kapitel in diesem Buch sein. Danach hatte Old Shatterhand schließlich zunächst den Westen verlassen. Vermutlich würde ein letztes Kapitel seine Rückkehr nach St. Louis beschreiben und wie es ihnen dabei ergangen war, die Fragen beantworten, was mit Santer passiert war.

 

Das Kapitel fing auch direkt da an, wo das letzte aufgehört hatte, bei der Beerdigung seiner Familie. Scharlih hatte mit seinen Kommentaren recht, Winnetou hatte seine Trauer damals schnell verstecken müssen, der starke Häuptling werden müssen. Sich auf Santer zu fokussieren hatte ihm geholfen, er hatte eine konkrete Aufgabe, die es zu erledigen galt. Zumindest damals hatte er noch gedacht, es wäre eine Sache von Tagen, nicht Jahren. Sie alle hatten Santer unterschätzt.

 

Auch wenn Winnetou die Idee der Rache an allen Bleichgesichtern hatte fallen lassen, trug er damals doch noch einen großen Zorn in sich. Dieser Zorn hätte sich den Kiowas gegenüber entladen, dem Stamm, den sie geschont hatten, obgleich er sie hatte ausrauben wollen. Dass sie nun einem Mörder, dem Mörder seiner Familie, halfen, machte sie zu einem willkommenen Ziel.

 

Doch wieder einmal hatte Scharlih seinem Zorn Einhalt geboten, hatte nicht zulassen wollen, dass ihre Feinde vernichtet wurden. Scharlih war einer der wenigen wahren Christen, die fast jedem Feind vergaben und stets Gnade walten ließen. Aber Scharlih war sich damals nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es wagen konnte, zu versuchen, seinen Blutsbruder milder zu stimmen, er hatte Angst vor Winnetou gehabt? Oder zumindest Angst davor, was Winnetou tun würde. Hatte er doch geahnt, wie nah Winnetou daran gekommen war, ihn über den Leichen seiner Familie anzugreifen? War es eine Erinnerung an das Messer im Hals während des Kampf gegen die Kiowas? Hatte sein Scharlih noch immer Angst vor ihm, auch nur unterbewusst? Winnetou glaubte es nicht, Scharlih war schließlich in den seltenen Fällen, in denen ihre Pläne nicht übereinstimmten nie davor zurückgeschreckt, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Aber er hatte es auch damals nicht geglaubt.

 

Selbstverständlich diskutierten sie nur, wenn sie unter sich waren, eine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter ihnen beiden hätte häufig eine Gruppe Westmänner oder Krieger verunsichert, da diese stets zu Winnetou und Old Shatterhand als Leiter der Gruppe aufsahen. Auch damals schon hatte Old Shatterhand gewusst, dass sein Versuch, ihn, den Häuptling der Apatschen, umzustimmen am wahrscheinlichsten erfolgreich sein würde, solange sie alleine waren. Doch Old Shatterhand hatte damals anscheinend nicht an die Auswirkungen von Uneinigkeit auf die Stimmung ihrer Gruppe gedacht, sondern an seine Ehre und wie eine negative Antwort ihn beleidigen würde.

 

An jenem Tag waren sie allerdings nicht alleine gewesen. Santer hatte sie belauscht, wie sie später erfahren mussten. Noch oft hatte Winnetou sich in den Jahren seitdem gefragt, wie er damals Santer nicht hatte bemerken können, ob er ein Geräusch ignoriert hatte, ein verräterisch raschelndes Blatt. Ihm war nie etwas aufgefallen, sie hatten sich zu sicher gefühlt. Dazu war noch gekommen, dass ein Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gräbern ruhte. Er hatte es zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ganz verstanden, nicht ganz akzeptieren können, dass sein Vater, und vor allem seine kleine Schwester, von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit unter diesen Steinen ruhen würden. Er würde nie wieder ihre Gesichter sehen oder ihre Stimmen hören, keine Ratschläge mehr von ihnen bekommen, nichts. Er würde nie sehen, wie seine Schwester glücklich verliebt war, sie würde nie ihren zwanzigsten Sommer sehen.

 

Als Winnetou Scharlihs Bitte um Gnade gehört hatte, hatte er zunächst gedacht, dass sein Bruder Santer aus der Mitte der Kiowas entführen wollte, ohne sie zu konfrontieren. Das war jedoch nicht sein Plan, er wollte nur ihr Leben schonen. Seine Idee war eine gute gewesen, es stimmte, dass solange die unterschiedlichen Stämme im Krieg miteinander lagen, sie sich nicht geschlossen gegen die Bleichgesichter verteidigen konnten, mit Waffen oder mit Worten. Doch nicht darin lag der Grund für den Untergang ihrer Kultur, dafür waren die überlegenen Waffen und die groß Zahl der Bleichgesichter verantwortlich. In diesem Kampf um das Überleben ihrer Kultur waren die Bleichgesichter ihnen überlegen. Winnetou war damals nicht und auch heute nicht der Meinung, dass sie das auch sonst waren, solange sie die Natur zerstörten, die sie zum Leben brauchten. Vielleicht war es ein Segen, dass sein Volk nicht mehr da sein würde, wenn die Menschheit die Welt soweit zerstört hatte, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihr leben konnten.

 

Dennoch, schon damals war es für Winnetou ein falsches Kompliment gewesen, von Scharlih zu hören, Winnetou sei besser als die anderen Mitglieder seines Volkes. Scharlih hatte damals, und vielleicht auch heute noch, einfach nicht verstanden, dass Bleichgesichter trotz ihrer Überlegenheit nicht mehr Wert hatten als Menschen anderer Hautfarben.

 

Das tatsächliche Kompliment, dass Winnetou erstaunt hatte, war Scharlihs Meinung, Winnetou habe Gaben, größer als viele Bleichgesichter. Von einem Bleichgesicht bedeutete das viel. Das Argument seines Bruders war ebenfalls stichhaltig, die verschiedenen Stämme der Indianer mussten lernen, zusammenzuhalten. Aus diesem Grund hätte Winnetou auf seine Rache verzichtet, wäre ihr Plan gelungen. Doch sie waren belauscht worden und ihre Falle in der Schlucht enttarnt.

 

Auch hatte er sich gegen seine Rache an allen Bleichgesichter entschieden, zu einem großen Teil war diese Entscheidung schon in jenen Minuten über den Leichen seiner Familie gefallen, im Wissen, was Nscho-tschi und Scharlih darüber dachten. Dennoch, ein Teil von ihm hatte auch in der letzten Nacht noch überlegt, ob die Rache nicht doch eine gute Idee war. Es war eine verlockende Idee, ein letzter, großer Kampf, den Bleichgesichtern zumindest einen Teil des Schmerzes zurückzuzahlen, den sie seinem Volk jeden Tag zufügten. Doch dieser Kampf hätte ihnen nur noch mehr Schmerz gebracht. Hätte Winnetou selbst den letzten seiner drei engsten Vertrauten gekostet. Nach Vaterfigur und Schwester hatte er nicht auch noch seinen Blutsbruder verlieren können, den Mann, den er seit Jahren nun so sehr liebte.

 

Damals schon hatte Winnetou gewusst, dass es beinahe unmöglich sein würde, Frieden unter seinem Volk zu stiften. Heute, Jahre später, war ihm das bestätigt worden. Zwar gab es Fortschritte, hin und wieder, doch beinahe ebenso häufig stachelten die Bleichgesichter einen neuen Krieg an, indem sie Waffen verteilten, oder indem sie einen Stamm aus seinem Gebiet in das eines anderen Stammes vertrieben. Jedes einzelne Mal profitierten nur Bleichgesichter. Trotzdem, dass sein Bruder dachte, Winnetou hätte das Talent, sein Volk zu einen, das war schmeichelhaft. So langsam konnte Winnetou ahnen, woher die Äußerungen jener beiden jungen Frauen in St. Louis stammten. Wenn sein Bruder in allen seinen Büchern Winnetous Aussehen und seine Talente so über alle Maßen lobte und es als Fakt verkaufte, dann war es vorstellbar, dass manche der Leserinnen ihn seinem Bruder vorziehen würden.

 

Winnetou fragte sich, was solche Leser wohl von Stellen wie dieser halten mochten. Sahen sie einen wohlgesonnenen Weißen, der den für seine Rasse intelligenten Wilden zähmte und ihm Barmherzigkeit beibrachte? Wie viel von seinen Gefühlen hielt Scharlih selbst vor den Lesern versteckt? Ahnten sie, was Winnetou bewegte, die Trauer um seine Familie, die Liebe für seinen Scharlih? Falls sie etwas von seinen wahren Gefühlen für seinen Blutsbruder ahnten würden sie sicherlich entsetzt sein, Scharlih bemitleiden. Nun, solange niemand im Westen seine Gefühle erriet war er noch sicher, und dass jemand seine Gefühle erriet war unwahrscheinlich, solange er nie erwähnte, dass seine unerreichbare Liebe nicht mehr Ribanna sondern schon lange Scharlih war. Es machte schließlich keinen Unterschied, welcher unerwiderten Liebe er nachhing.

 

Jetzt kam allerdings mal wieder nur eine Besprechung ihrer Pläne, dass ein Späher die Kiowas bemerken würde, wann sie zu erwarten waren, was sie vermutlich getan hatten. Ihre Spekulationen waren nur teilweise richtig gewesen, hatten sie doch Santer nicht beim Spähen bemerkt. In den Jahren seitdem waren solche Pläne in der Regel aufgegangen, doch Santer war der eine Gegner, den sie nicht hatten besiegen können. Damals jedoch war er sich so sicher gewesen, mit Santer zum Pueblo zurückkehren zu können. Er hätte leiden müssen, tagelang. Würde es noch immer müssen, sollten sie ihn fangen. Das verlangten ihre Bräuche. Den Mord an einer Häuptlingsfamilie konnte man nicht ungestraft lassen. Doch wenn er ehrlich war vermutete Winnetou, dass Santer nicht viel länger als Rattler aushalten würde, wenn er dann am Marterpfahl stand. Kaum ein Bleichgesicht konnte Schmerzen aushalten.

 

Auch in diesem Kapitel war die Beschreibung der Handlung uninteressant für Winnetou, war er doch entweder dabei gewesen oder hatte detaillierte Berichte gehört. Die Falle, die sie aufgebaut hatten war sinnlos gewesen, doch das wusste der normale Leser nicht. Auch damals schon war Old Shatterhand sich ihres Planes anscheinend nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen. Er hatte Recht gehabt, wie ihn auch sonst so oft seine Instinkte nicht trügten. Er war aufmerksam gewesen und hatte Santer bemerkt, während dieser seinen Lauschposten an Old Shatterhands Lager im Wald gegenüber des Eingangs zur Schlucht verlassen hatte. Auch sein Plan, Santer an der Grenze zwischen Wald und Prärie zu finden war ein guter, doch wie so oft schien ihr Feind böse Geister auf seiner Seite zu haben und die Kiowas hatten eben dort ihr Lager aufgeschlagen.

 

In der Tat, die Entscheidung seines Bruders zu bleiben und die Kiowas zu belauschen war eine gefährliche gewesen. Einerseits, hätten sie nicht erfahren, dass Santer ihre Pläne kannte, wären sie möglicherweise den Kiowas zum Opfer gefallen. Andererseits hätten sie auch schon mit der Information, dass Santer und die Kiowas wussten, dass Old Shatterhand mit einigen Kriegern im Wald steckte, ihren Plan geändert. Wäre Old Shatterhand hingegen den Kiowas in die Hände gefallen, hätte er es sicherlich nicht überlebt und Winnetou hätte es erst erfahren, wenn auch seine Gruppe überwältigt wurde. Es wäre eine bessere Idee gewesen, sofort einen der Krieger zu Winnetou zu schicken, um ihn über den Lauscher zu informieren.

 

Aber es war ja alles gut gegangen und sowohl sein Bruder als auch er selbst hatten in den Jahren seitdem noch oft ähnliche Risiken in Kauf genommen, wenn Menschenleben auf dem Spiel standen. Immerhin konnten sie inzwischen in der Regel die Sprache der Leute, die sie belauschten. Das zeigte ausnahmsweise doch einmal, dass Old Shatterhand damals ein Greenhorn war. Es erinnerte Winnetou auch daran, dass er Deutsch lernen sollte, wenige ihrer Feinde sprachen Deutsch, es würde also Scharlih und ihn selbst vor Lauschern schützen. In seinem Buch schrieb Scharlih, Winnetou könne die Sprachen von sechzehn Stämmen sprechen. Dazu kamen noch die in den Grenzgebieten verbreitetsten Sprachen der Bleichgesichter, die sie Englisch und Spanisch nannten, sowie der gemischte Dialekt, in dem die verschiedenen Bevölkerungsgruppen sich tatsächlich unterhielten.

 

Auch wenn Winnetou in den letzten Jahren weniger Sprachen dazugelernt hatte, konnte er mit dieser Information abschätzen, dass das Buch in dieser Fassung nicht direkt nach Scharlihs erster Rückkehr aus dem Westen geschrieben war, sondern vielmehr zwei bis vier Jahre danach, als er Zeit in seinem Heimatland verbracht hatte und mit Emery durch Afrika gereist war, nach ihren Erlebnissen mit Old Death in der Mapimi-Wüste. Das war natürlich schon vorher offensichtlich gewesen, da Scharlih des Öfteren andeutete, wie sich etwas in den nächsten Jahren entwickelt hatte. Es bedeutete, dass Scharlihs Ansichten über „Wilde“ nicht aus den letzten Jahren stammen konnten, denn in der Zeit, die Scharlih in Afrika und Deutschland war, hatte Winnetou zwei weitere Dialekte gelernt. Natürlich war es auch noch möglich, dass seine Ansichten direkt aus seinen Notizen übernommen waren, sie also fast zehn Jahre alt waren.

 

Aber genug der Spekulation, in diesem Teil des Buches wurde ja eigentlich nur Information weitergegeben, die Winnetou schon lange hatte. Die Konversation Santers mit dem Anführer der Kiowas hatte Scharlih ihm Wort für Wort berichtet. Obwohl es hier einige Unstimmigkeiten gab, vermutlich durch die zweifache Übersetzung. Für Leser war es jedoch sicherlich einer der Höhepunkte des Buches mit dem Belauschen der Kiowas und der Flucht durch den nächtlichen Wald.

 

Winnetou erinnerte sich noch an seine Verwunderung, als sein Blutsbruder mitten in der Nacht entgegen aller Pläne seinen Platz verlassen hatte und in Winnetous Lager aufgetaucht war. Er hatte sofort geahnt, dass wieder etwas schiefgegangen war. Als er die Erzählung seines Bruders gehört hatte, war er froh gewesen, ihn wohlauf an seiner Seite zu sehen. Hätte Old Shatterhand nur einen Boten geschickt, während er selbst die Kiowas beschlich, so wäre Winnetous Sorge um ihn bedeutend größer gewesen.

 

Auf diese Art aber hatten sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen gemeinsam planen können, hatten wieder einmal gezeigt, dass sie stets einig in ihrem Handeln waren. Diese Einigkeit hatte Winnetou an die Rede seines Vaters zu ihrer Blutsbrüderschaft erinnert, so kurz nach seinem Tod. Darum hatte er sie wiederholt, obgleich er sonst selten so viele Worte sprach. Während er sprach war ihm bewusst geworden, dass sein Vater, den er schmerzlich vermisste, nun in den Ewigen Jagdgründen mit seiner Squaw, Winnetous Mutter, Itisha wieder vereint war.

 

An sie hatte er in jenen Minuten der Stille denken müssen, ob sie wohl seinen Scharlih gemocht hätte? Sie hatte ihm einst, nicht lange vor ihrem Tod, versprochen, dass auch er jemanden finden würde, auf den er sich stets verlassen können würde, der sein Leben erhellen würde. Diese Person hatte seine Mutter in seinem Vater gefunden und er selbst in Scharlih. Zumindest hätte er das, würde Scharlih bei ihm bleiben. Er war vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er einige Minuten nichts gesagt hatte. Als ihm seine Umgebung wieder bewusst geworden war, war es ihm unangenehm gewesen und das hatten seine Begleiter anscheinend gemerkt.

 

Die Nacht hatte ihre Gruppe dann ja in der Prärie, nahe einer Baumgruppe verbracht. Winnetou erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass Scharlih an seinen Rotschimmel gekuschelt geschlafen hatte, um die Kälte abzuhalten. Es war ein schönes Bild, die Liebe zwischen Mensch und Tier. Aber wie seltsam, nun erst fiel Winnetou auf, dass weder Iltschi noch Hatatitla bisher erwähnt worden waren. Zwar hatte Scharlih seinen Hatatitla im Pueblo gelassen und war auf dem Rotschimmel nach St. Louis geritten, doch einmal hätte er ihn erwähnen können. Damals waren Iltschi und Hatatitla noch sehr jung, gerade in den letzten Wochen ihrer Dressur, und dennoch, Scharlih hatte seinen Rappen sofort geliebt.

 

Danach beschrieb Scharlih ihren Ritt hin zum Dorf Tanguas in groben Zügen. Die drei Tage waren angespannt gewesen, Winnetou hatte sich mehr als sonst abseits der Gruppe gehalten. Hatte seine Maske als Häuptling der Apatschen aufgebaut, die er seitdem nicht mehr abgelegt hatte. Scharlih hatte einige Male versucht, an Winnetous Seite zu bleiben, doch außer auf der Jagd und wenn sie schliefen hatte Winnetou das verhindert. Er wollte alleine sein, keine Schwäche zeigen. Doch als sie dann das Dorf der Kiowas erreicht hatten, hatte sein schlechtes Gewissen überhand genommen und er hatte Scharlih gebeten, ihn beim Kundschaften zu begleiten. Eine gute Entscheidung, denn alleine hätte er nie so viel von den Händlern erfahren.Weiße Händler plauderten nicht mit ihnen unbekannten Indianern.

 

Sie hatten sich noch oft so oder ähnlich getarnt, als ein wichtiger Weißer und sein angestellter Indianer. Wenn sie verbergen wollten, wer sie waren, konnten sie schon lange nicht mehr Freunde spielen, denn es gab keine bekanntere Freundschaft als Winnetou und Old Shatterhand, und wenn ein Weißer als Freund mit einem Indianer ritt, dann wurden ihre Namen oft erwähnt. Dazu kamen meist noch ihre auffälligen Rappen und ihre weithin bekannten Gewehre, an denen sie leicht zu erkennen waren. Doch damals waren sie noch unbekannt, das Kleeblatt hatte die Geschichten über Winnetou und Old Shatterhand noch nicht weitererzählt. Von diesen drei Westmännern hatte die Gemeinschaft Old Firehands von Winnetou und Old Shatterhand gehört, und die wiederum hatten es weitergegeben.

 

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sich solche Geschichten im Wilden Westen verbreiteten, denn schon einige Monate später waren ihre Namen bei fast jedem Westmann und Stamm ein Begriff. Winnetou selbst hatten viele schon vorher gekannt, er war schließlich der nächste Häuptling der Apatschen und als solcher eine Person, die Einfluss haben würde, doch Old Shatterhand war neu im Westen und hatte nur einige Monate, weniger als ein Jahr, benötigt, um Berühmtheit zu erlangen. Ein guter Teil dieser Berühmtheit war seiner Feindschaft mit Tangua und der Rest seiner Freundschaft mit Sam Hawkens zu verdanken. Auch Winnetou selbst hatte ab und zu von Scharlihs Taten berichtet, zum Beispiel bei ihrem Freund Mr. Henry.

 

Winnetou erinnerte sich noch daran, dass er die Händler während ihres Gespräches nur zu gerne korrigiert hätte, hatte Tangua ihnen doch erzählt, die Apatschen hätten seine Pferde gestohlen. Winnetou konnte solche Lügen nicht ausstehen, hatte sie aber nicht aufdecken können, ohne sie zu enttarnen. Der Händler war ihm wenig sympathisch, nur auf seinen eigenen Gewinn aus, hatte kaum versucht, hinter Tanguas Lügen die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Doch dieser Mangel an Neugier hatte Scharlih erlaubt, sie ohne Probleme zu vernehmen. Er deutete hier den Lesern schon an, dass der Händler nicht viel länger leben würde, was Scharlih selbst ja erst deutlich später erfahren hatte. Warum er das wohl hier schon erwähnte?

 

Nach der Begegnung mit dem Händler waren Winnetou und Old Shatterhand zu den Apachen zurückgekehrt und hatten das Lager auf eine Insel verlegt, die Winnetou einst von einem jungen Kiowa-Knaben gezeigt worden war. Im Sommer, wenn der Fluss weniger Wasser führte, spielten die Knaben gerne zwischen den Bäumen auf der Insel. Winnetou hatte den Stamm mit seinem Vater für Verhandlungen besucht und sich den Spielen angeschlossen. Er war noch jung gewesen, seine Mutter und sein Großvater noch am Leben. Er hatte nicht geahnt, wozu er dieses Wissen einst benutzen würde und hätte auch niemandem geglaubt, hätte man es ihm damals erzählt. Bevor Tangua Häuptling wurde, hatten sie lange Jahre des Friedens mit den Kiowas.

 

Sobald sie auf der Insel waren, hatten Scharlih und Winnetou selbst sich schlafen gelegt, um sich von dem nächtlichen Ritt zu erholen und Kräfte für das Beschleichen des Dorfes in der nächsten Nacht zu sammeln. Das war besonders für Scharlih eine gute Idee gewesen, war er doch erst im Morgengrauen zurückgekehrt. Doch auch Winnetou hatte in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan und war am nächsten Morgen sofort aufgebrochen, Santer hinterher.

 

Schon bevor sie Richtung Dorf geschlichen waren, war Winnetou bewusst, dass sie sich trennen würden müssen, um Sam Hawkens und Santer beide beschleichen zu können, auch Scharlih war nicht überrascht gewesen. Winnetou hatte vorhergesagt, dass seine Aufgabe die leichtere sein würde, und doch war er derjenige gewesen, der durch einen unglücklichen Zufall entdeckt wurde. Das Glück war damals schon auf Santers Seite und erlaubte diesem stets, um Haaresbreite zu entkommen. Manchmal bezweifelte Winnetou, dass er das Ende Santers noch erleben würde. Würde Santer den Westen verlassen, so hätten sie keine Möglichkeit, ihn je wieder aufzuspüren, wenn er ihnen nicht gerade in die Arme lief. Was aber ja durchaus möglich wäre, da Scharlih oft genug sehr viel Glück hatte. Als wären die guten Geister auf seiner Seite im ständigen Kampf mit den bösen Geistern, die Santer zu unterstützen schienen.

 

Was hätten sie eigentlich getan, wäre es Old Shatterhand gelungen, Sam in dieser Nacht zu befreien? Ja, die Hälfte ihrer Aufgabe wäre erfüllt, die Kiowas hätten keine Geisel mehr, doch Santer hätte gewusst, dass sie da waren, ebenso die Kiowas. Ihr Vorteil, dass der Feind nicht von ihrer Gegenwart wusste, wäre verloren gewesen. Da die Kiowas die Gegend um ihr Dorf bedeutend besser kannten, hätten sie ihr Lager leicht erraten können, wenn auch nur schwer angreifen. Doch Santer wäre vermutlich entkommen und ihre Geisel hätten sie gegen ihre Freiheit eintauschen müssen. Natürlich wäre es Winnetou nicht schwer gefallen, Santer im Schlaf zu erstechen, doch das war keine ausreichende Strafe.

 

Aber was wäre wenn würden sie ja nie erfahren, da Winnetou entdeckt worden war. Leider konnte das im Westen jedem passieren, egal wie geübt man war. Ein Tier konnte den Platz, an dem man sich versteckte, stören, ein unentdecktes Erdloch ein Geräusch verursachen, oder es konnten eben feindliche Krieger genau dort entlang kommen, wo man im Gras lag.

 

Old Shatterhand hatte den Aufruhr um Winnetous Entdeckung genutzt, um einen wertvollen Gefangenen zu machen. Vermutlich war das weniger riskant, als einen Gefangenen mit vier Wächtern zu befreien, doch es war noch immer herausragend, und wenige Andere hätten es ihm nachahmen können.

 

Als er damals von den Kiowas zurückgekehrt war, hatte er nur hoffen können, dass sein Pech nicht zu einer Entdeckung Old Shatterhands geführt hatte. Zunächst war er sich sicher gewesen, dass sein Blutsbruder jeden Moment wiederkommen müsse, doch als es dann anfing zu regnen, war er sich unsicher geworden. Scharlih hätte es vor dem Regen schaffen müssen, wenn ihm nichts zugestoßen war. Winnetou hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, hatte überlegt, ob er suchen gehen sollte, aber er hätte Scharlih ja doch nicht finden können, nicht bei Nacht in einem solchen Regen. Ihm war ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen gefallen, als er im Morgengrauen die Stimme seines Bruders vernommen hatte. Und doch hatte er sich im selben Moment neue Sorgen gemacht, sich gefragt, warum Scharlih nicht einfach schwimmen konnte, bis dieser von dem gefangenen Pida berichtet hatte. Selbst dann hatte er sich nicht davon abhalten können, selbst ans andere Ufer zu schwimmen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass Old Shatterhand keine Verletzungen davongetragen hatte.

 

Sie hatten sich kurz über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht ausgetauscht und ihre Pläne für ein weiteres Vorgehen verglichen. Anschließend wollten sie nur Pida zur Insel bringen, was für zwei erfahrene Schwimmer und einen willigen Gefangenen kein Problem hätte darstellen sollen.

 

Doch dann, mitten im Fluss, war ihnen Santer in seinem Kanu begegnet. Die Ratte hatte die Kiowas verlassen, sobald er sich ihres Schutzes nicht mehr sicher sein konnte. Er war ein Feigling und Mörder, nichts weiter. Am Marterpfahl würde er sicherlich nicht durchhalten, obwohl er die Qualen ebenso sicher verdient hatte. Sein Anblick, das erste Mal seit dem Mord, hatte Winnetou so sehr erzürnt, dass er nicht ruhig hatte denken können. Hätte er nicht laut gerufen, so wäre es ihm womöglich gelungen, seinen Feind sofort zu ergreifen, indem er das Kanu zum Kentern brachte. Zumindest aber hätte Santer sich sicherer gefühlt, hätte seine Verfolger in größerem Abstand gewähnt. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn noch gefangen.

 

Dann war es Zeit gewesen, sich von Old Shatterhand und den beiden anderen Westmännern zu trennen. In diesem Moment hatte Winnetou kaum darüber nachgedacht, dass er seinen Scharlih nun nicht mehr an seiner Seite haben würde, zu sehr war er mit Santer beschäftigt. Den Schmerz dieser ersten Trennung hatte er erst später verspürt, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass es mehr als nur einige wenige Tage sein würden. Er hatte in der Nacht seine Wache übernommen, und auf einmal bemerkt, dass kein Scharlih bei den Schlafenden war. Dass Scharlih für Wochen oder auch Monate nicht mehr in seiner Gesellschaft sein würde. Erst dann war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er jetzt wahrhaftig alleine war.

 

Scharlih hatte ihren Abschied genutzt, um Winnetou wieder zu beruhigen, er hatte die Unterstützung gebraucht, um wieder klar denken zu können. Wäre Sam schon bei ihnen, so hätte Scharlih wieder eine Abteilung übernehmen können, und sie hätten sich trennen können, die Kurven des Flusses abschneiden, um Santer einzuholen. Sie hätten durch Boten kommunizieren können. Es wäre allerdings noch eine dritte Gruppe nötig gewesen, um sicherzustellen, dass Santer sich nicht am Fluss versteckte, um hinter ihnen zu fliehen. So oder so, ein solcher Plan scheiterte daran, dass sie mit drei Häuptlingen aufgebrochen waren, aber sein Vater ermordet wurde und Old Shatterhand andere Pflichten hatte. Von den ihm gebliebenen Kriegern war keiner in der Führung anderer Krieger erfahren.

 

Trotz der Eile seines Aufbruchs hatte Winnetou sich von Scharlih das Versprechen geben lassen, bald wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren. Damals hatte er es auch gegeben und gehalten, mit ein wenig Hilfe durch einen Hurrikan, der ihm sein gesamtes Hab und Gut kostete. Scharlih hatte ja noch nicht einmal den Kontinent verlassen, schon wenige Monate später waren sie sich in Matagorda wieder begegnet, als Scharlih mit Old Death unterwegs war. Winnetou war unendlich glücklich gewesen, seinen Bruder so schnell wiederzusehen, auch ohne einen festen Treffpunkt. Manitou hatte wahrhaftig ihre Schritte geleitet, bis hin zu dem kleinen Wäldchen hinter dem Hotel, in dem er seinen Bruder wieder in den Arm nehmen und küssen konnte.

 

Scharlih hatte ihn als „seinen Winnetou“ bezeichnet? Das war ungewöhnlich, zumindest hatte er es nie Winnetou gegenüber getan. Winnetou dachte ebenfalls des Öfteren von ihm als „seinen Scharlih“ doch bei ihm war das ein Ausdruck, der einen gewissen Anspruch erhob, ein Ausdruck, den er nur bei romantischen Gefühlen nutzte. Dann hatte Scharlih ihm auch noch so lange hinterher geblickt, dass der Rest des Kleeblattes ihn zu trösten versuchte. Ja, auch Winnetou war dieser Abschied schwer gefallen, doch er hatte sich auf Santer konzentriert. Trotzdem, die Szene und die Gefühle, die sein Bruder hier beschrieb erinnerten Winnetou an viele ähnliche Abschiede, wenn er Scharlih auf ein Schiff über das große Wasser steigen sah und am Kai stehen blieb, bis das Schiff am Horizont verschwand. Ein Teil von ihm war froh, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so empfand.

 

Doch nun ging die Handlung des Buches weiter. Wenigstens hatte der Rest des Kleeblattes von den Fehlern ihres Anführers gelernt und hörten auf Old Shatterhand, sonst wäre die Befreiung des besagten Anführers wohl schwerer geworden. Sie trauten auch einem jungen Westmann zu, seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen und wussten, dass Old Shatterhand kein Greenhorn mehr war, sondern seinen Plan, Tangua selbst von ihren Gefangenen zu berichten, erfolgreich ausführen konnte. Es war weise gewesen, sich durch die Nacht einen Vorsprung vor den Kiowas zu sichern. Alles andere hätte die Westmänner wohl ihr Leben gekostet, zumindest aber viel Zeit.

 

Der Plan, den sein Bruder ersonnen hatte kam Winnetou sehr bekannt vor, Old Shatterhand liebte es, Feind und auch Freund zu überraschen, sie auszutricksen, sicherzustellen, dass er unterschätzt wurde. Es war eine Taktik, die er sehr häufig, und meist auch mit Erfolg, anwandte. Winnetou war überzeugt, dass sein Bruder das nur tat, weil ihn die überraschten Gesichtsausdrücke amüsierten. Doch alles, was Scharlih zum Lachen brachte, fand Winnetou gut. Auch wenn es manchmal riskanter war als nötig.

 

Aber wie so oft hatte der Plan funktioniert, Sam Hawkens war wieder auf freiem Fuß, und sie konnten sich aufmachen, Winnetou und Santer hinterher. Das war das Ende des Buches.

 

Das war das Ende des Buches? Kein weiteres Kapitel mehr, kein Ritt nach St. Louis? Die Leser, die nicht wussten, was passieren würde mussten so viele offene Fragen haben. Was vermutlich eine gute Taktik war, um sie dazu zu bringen, den nächsten Band zu kaufen.

 

Winnetou klappte das Buch zu. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mittag, doch die Sonne stand noch am Himmel. Er würde die Helligkeit nutzen, um sicherzustellen, dass er alleine im Wald war, man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein, dann würde er etwas essen. Danach hätte er hoffentlich eine Idee, was er nun tun oder denken sollte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, unter zwei Wochen, das ist ja schon praktisch Luxus! Semesterferien halt. Und Winnetou ist durch das Buch durch! Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl noch bei ihm bleiben, danach können wir aber vielleicht mal wieder nach Old Shatterhand schauen. Ich hätte auch in diesem Kapitel noch Winnetous Gedanken über das Buch schreiben können, aber wir sind schon bei über 4000 Wörtern (sieben Seiten), also müsst ihr euch ein wenig länger gedulden.
> 
> Also, die Zeitlinie und Alter an die ich mich halte ist, dass Winnetou I 1862 stattgefunden hat, und wir nun grob zehn Jahre später haben, also ist Winnetou 32 und Old Shatterhand ziemlich genau 30 und es sind noch zwei Jahre, bis Winnetou 1874 stirbt (oder auch nicht, so weit geht meine Geschichte wohl nicht, und es ändert sich ja auch etwas im Vergleich zu den Werken Mays)  
> Aber wann was in Karl May Büchern passiert ist, ist ja auch Experten ein Rätsel.
> 
> Und noch eine Sache, die unser guter Winnetou im letzten Kapitel meiner Fanfic voll vergessen hatte, er hat beim Besuch in Dresden laut gelacht. Also mit meiner eigenen Geschichte ganze zwei Mal in zehn Jahren. Ich habe das Kapitel minimal überarbeitet, aber auch nur an dieser einen Stelle. Winnetou hat auch ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis, ehrlich gesagt hätte ich an seiner Stelle deutlich mehr von dem vergessen, was ich vor zehn Jahren so gemacht habe...
> 
> Und anscheinend werden Iltschi und Hatatitla in der Winnetou-Trilogie kein einziges Mal namentlich erwähnt... Ich hätte schwören können, dass das in meinen Büchern anders war, habe sie aber gerade nicht bei mir. Vielleicht wurde es überarbeitet. Und danke, jetzt habe ich eine halbe Stunde Pferde gegoogelt, um herauszufinden, ob sie von Anfang bis Ende dabei sein konnten. Antwort ist ja, anscheinend schon, wenn man von Turnierpferden ausgeht, sie müssen allerdings jung gewesen sein.


	12. Und was jetzt?

**Und was jetzt?**

 

Winnetou stand auf und streckte sich. Er hatte mehrere Stunden an seinen Felsen gelehnt verbracht und sich nur ab und zu nach vorne gebeugt, um sich um sein Feuer zu kümmern. Er würde es löschen, bevor er den Wald auskundschaftete. Zuerst musste er jedoch das Buch wieder in seiner Satteltasche verstauen, um keine Beschädigung zu riskieren. Ja, es war nur Papier, doch es enthielt die Gedanken des Menschen, der Winnetou am liebsten war. Und so strich er noch einmal über den Einband, bevor er das Buch in eine Decke wickelte und in seine Tasche steckte. Dafür nahm er nun wieder seine Silberbüchse in die Hand und verließ die kleine Lichtung.

 

Das Wäldchen war nicht besonders groß, man konnte es in etwa fünfzehn Minuten in der einen und zwanzig Minuten in der anderen Richtung durchqueren. Die Lichtung lag nahe am Zentrum des Waldes, der von demselben Wasser lebte, das auch die Quelle des kleinen Baches speiste. Winnetou musste an diesem Abend nicht mehr jagen, hatte er sich doch Proviant eingepackt. Er hätte auch Mittags nicht jagen müssen, hatte sich aber beschäftigen müssen, ähnlich, wie er es jetzt tat.

 

Seinen Rundgang würde Winnetou an der Seite des Waldes beginnen, die dem Pueblo abgewandt war. Da jeder Feind den Wald irgendwo betreten musste, würde ein Gang entlang seines Randes enthüllen, ob sich jemand darin befand. Während der Apache zielstrebig durch den Wald lief konnte er auf dem weichen Boden vielerlei Spuren von Vögeln und kleinen Säugetieren sehen, die den Herbst nutzten, um sich auf den Winter vorzubereiten. Noch zwitscherte hier und da ein Vogel, die Grillen zirpten und selbst einen Frosch hörte Winnetou. Es war friedlich. Diese Tiere lebten ihr Leben, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob derjenige, den sie liebten sie für ihre Gefühle hassen würde. Sie mussten nicht in dem Wissen leben, dass ihre Kultur dem Untergang geweiht war und sie nichts daran ändern konnten.

 

Noch hatte Winnetou die geschwungenen Äste der Pappeln und Espen über sich, ihr Laub bereits in herbstlichen Tönen gefärbt, doch bald würde er nur noch niedrigere Büsche um sich haben, bevor die Pflanzen schließlich in Gräser übergingen. Auf diesem Grasrand würde er alle Spuren leicht erkennen können. Als Winnetou den Wald verließ, stand die Sonne noch am blauen Himmel, bis er diesen Ort wieder erreichte, würde sie sich schon so weit gesenkt haben, dass der Himmel verschiedene Rot- und Rosatöne annahm.

 

Wie erwartet sah Winnetou auf seinem Rundgang außer Tierspuren nur eine einzige Spur, die in den Wald führte, die Spur, die er an diesem Morgen mit Iltschi hinterlassen hatte. Der Wald war sicher, kein Mensch würde Winnetou ablenken. Auf dem Rückweg sammelte Winnetou genug Holz, um sich die Nacht über warmhalten zu können, wenn er ehrlich war genug Holz, dass er sich für fünf Nächte warmhalten könnte. Er würde den Überschuss unter einem Überhang der Felsbrocken lagern. Als er sein Lager wieder erreichte, standen bereits die ersten Sterne am Himmel. Winnetou versicherte sich, dass Iltschi mit Wasser und Gras gut versorgt war und holte für sich selbst etwas getrocknetes Fleisch und einen Maisfladen aus seiner Satteltasche. Die Silberbüchse legte er innerhalb seiner Reichweite neben sich auf den Boden. In seinem Wasserschlauch war noch genug Wasser, also musste er ihn nicht auffüllen gehen.

 

Nachdem er das gesammelte Feuerholz sorgfältig gestapelt hatte, entzündete er wieder sein kleines Feuer und aß sein Abendbrot. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch Wasser holen. Oder noch einmal nach Iltschi schauen. Als hätte er Winnetous Gedanken geahnt schnaubte Iltschi zufrieden. Wem versuchte Winnetou eigentlich, etwas vorzumachen? Er hatte das Buch gelesen, das sein Blutsbruder über ihre Abenteuer geschrieben hatte, hatte ihn damit praktisch ausgespäht, alles in der Hoffnung, Antworten auf ein paar obskure Fragen zu finden, die seine eigene Unsicherheit ihm eingegeben hatte. Stattdessen hatte er nun nur noch mehr Fragen und keine Idee, wie er sie Scharlih gegenüber erwähnen sollte. Dieses Buch hatte ihm nichts, aber auch gar nichts außer Verwirrung gebracht. Er würde jetzt einfach schlafen gehen, und ab morgen würde er wieder seine Pflichten als Häuptling übernehmen und vergessen, dass all dies je passiert war.

 

Ja, einfach das Gespräch, das er in St. Louis mitgehört hatte vergessen, ebenso das Buch und alles, was er darin gelesen hatte. Das war ein guter Plan. Entschlossen stand Winnetou auf, holte seine Decke, und legte sich in sie eingewickelt auf ein weiches Stück Moos neben dem Feuer. Er würde jetzt schlafen.

 

Obwohl, zumindest sein Deutsch verbessern konnte er ja noch immer. Das schadete ja niemandem, es war durchaus logisch, wenn man bedachte, wie viele der bekannten, seinem Stamm freundlich gesinnten Westmänner deutsche Wurzeln hatten und wie wenige seiner Feinde Deutsch sprachen.

 

Er konnte die deutschen Bücher mithilfe des Wörterbuches lesen, wenn er die Zeit hatte, und er konnte Scharlih bitten, ihm zu helfen. Wenn sie dann schon miteinander mehr sprachen, konnte er ja auch nach Scharlihs Kindheit fragen, seiner Kultur, so, wie sie damals Scharlih ebenfalls ihre Kultur zusammen mit ihrer Sprache beigebracht hatten.

 

Winnetou drehte sich um, wirklich entspannen konnte er nicht. Immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, fingen seine Gedanken wieder an, zu rasen. Vielleicht wäre es doch nicht so leicht, das alles einfach zu verdrängen. Er würde seine Fragen geordnet durchgehen, sich überlegen, ob er die Antworten wirklich brauchte, und wie er sie bekommen konnte. Dann konnte er das ganze Dilemma wieder vergessen und sich auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren.

 

Als Winnetou in St. Louis die beiden Mädchen über die Bücher hatte reden hören, hatte er sich hauptsächlich über die Beschreibung seines Aussehens gewundert und sich gefragt, wie viel die Leser über seinen Scharlih, seine Kindheit und sein Leben wussten, dass ihm selbst nicht bekannt war. Diese Rätsel hatte das Buch tatsächlich klären können, immerhin.

 

Scharlihs Beschreibungen Winnetous waren sehr ausführlich und konnten durchaus romantisch genannt werden. Zwar war die Chance, dass sie romantisch gemeint waren ungefähr so groß wie die Chance, dass die Reiseerzählungen noch in über einem Jahrhundert gelesen werden würden, aber das hielt Leserinnen nicht davon ab, sie so in die Wirklichkeit zu übertragen. Es hielt auch Winnetous Herz nicht davon ab, etwas höher zu schlagen, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie sein Scharlih an einem Schreibtisch saß und über Winnetous Schönheit schrieb.

 

Auch schien Scharlih eher selten Details über seine Jugend preiszugeben, man musste vermutlich alle seine Bücher lesen, um wirklich etwas zu erfahren. Da wäre es für Winnetou doch leichter, Scharlih selbst zu fragen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

 

Doch auch wenn das Buch diese zwei ursprünglichen Fragen geklärt hatte, hatten sich doch umso mehr Enthüllungen in ihm befunden, die Winnetous Bild seines Bruders erschütterten. Nun musste er sich überlegen, hatte er sich in Old Shatterhand geirrt, verstellte dieser sich vor seinen Lesern, oder hatte er sich vielleicht einfach über die Jahre verändert. Winnetou konnte es nicht wissen, konnte es auch nicht überprüfen, solange Old Shatterhand nicht im Pueblo war. Selbst dann würde er Scharlih erzählen müssen, dass er sein Buch gekauft hatte, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie sein Bruder darauf reagieren würde.

 

Schließlich hatte Winnetou nicht überprüft, ob die Übersetzung, die er gelesen hatte, eine legale Übersetzung war, ob Scharlih dafür Geld bekommen hatte, Geld, das er dringend brauchte. Winnetou war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Scharlih wollte, dass sein Bruder diese Geschichte las. Es war doch schließlich nicht viel anders, als sein Tagebuch zu lesen. Ja, sein Bruder veröffentlichte die Geschichten, aber das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass er wollte, dass auch Leute, die ihn persönlich kannten, sie lasen. Obwohl Winnetou versucht hatte, sich zu überzeugen, dass sein Bruder keine Einwände haben würde, hätte er doch zumindest fragen können. Doch er hatte es nicht getan und jetzt plagte ihn gegen alle Vernunft sein Gewissen.

 

Denn schließlich konnte jemand, der den Autor persönlich kannte viel mehr aus den Hinweisen in der Geschichte erkennen. Einem gewöhnlichen Leser wäre es wohl egal, ob Scharlih Gefühle für Nscho-tschi hatte. Doch für Winnetou waren diese Teile entscheidend. Er glaubte nicht, dass Scharlih an seiner Schwester interessiert gewesen war, beschrieb er sie doch weniger ausführlich als Winnetou selbst. Niemand außer Winnetou war mit so viel Detail beschrieben worden. Bei niemandem sonst wurden Aussehen und Talente so sehr gelobt. Es war genug, dass ein Teil Winnetous einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung schöpfte. Vielleicht war er ja doch nicht vollkommen alleine mit seinen Gefühlen. Was allerdings noch lange nicht bedeuten musste, dass Old Shatterhand die seinen bemerkt und akzeptiert haben musste. Falls er sie denn hatte.

 

Männer, die Männer liebten waren schließlich im Christentum verboten. Old Shatterhand war ein gläubiger Christ, der sich oft auf die Bibel bezog, auch wenn er auf Winnetous Wunsch hin nie versucht hatte, ihn zu missionieren. Diese Intoleranz allem gegenüber, was anders war, war die größte Schande der Bleichgesichter. Für sie waren nur diejenigen Menschen Menschen, die so aussahen und so dachten wie sie selbst. Alle anderen waren weniger wert, ihnen unterlegen. Diese Intoleranz hielt sie so oft davon ab, von anderen Kulturen zu lernen.

 

Zwar war Old Shatterhand weniger intolerant als viele andere Bleichgesichter, und seine Intoleranz war größtenteils eine gut gemeinte, aber deswegen nicht weniger vorhanden. Während manche Bleichgesichter die Indianer als bloße Tiere ansahen, sie ausmerzen wollten, war Old Shatterhand der Meinung, sie wären Wilde, hätten noch Zeit gebraucht, um sich zu entwickeln. Es war besser, aber es war nicht gut. Jedes Mal, wenn Winnetou lesen musste, wie sein Blutsbruder, sein engster Vertrauter, sich so abfällig über sein Volk äußerte, hatte es ihn in der Seele geschmerzt.

 

Aber was konnte Winnetou dagegen schon machen? Wenn er selbst zeigte, dass er etwas besser konnte als ein Bleichgesicht, so war er ein außergewöhnlicher Indianer. Wenn er versuchte, sein Volk mit Worten zu verteidigen, so nickten die Bleichgesichter, änderten aber ihr Verhalten nicht. Es war anstrengend. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Old Shatterhand über die Jahre gemerkt hatte, dass sie so unterlegen nicht waren.

 

In den vergangenen Jahren war sein Bruder schließlich durch die gesamte Welt gereist, hatte viele Kulturen kennengelernt, überall gute und schlechte Menschen getroffen. Wenn dies gegen seine Vorurteile half, dann waren die langen Zeiten der Trennung es vielleicht wert gewesen.

 

Trotzdem, nichts wünschte Winnetou sich sehnlicher, als dass sein Bruder sich endlich entscheiden würde, an seiner Seite im Westen zu bleiben. Er brauchte ihn. Alleine war es so viel schwerer, ein Volk zu führen, mit Bleichgesichtern zu verhandeln, Leben zu retten. Solange Old Shatterhand mehr in die Ferne zog als ihn im Westen hielt, konnte Winnetou sich nicht vollkommen auf ihn verlassen. Ja, sein Leben und viele seiner Geheimnisse konnte er ihm jederzeit und ohne Bedenken anvertrauen, das stand nicht in Frage. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht darauf verlassen, dass Old Shatterhand da sein würde, wenn Winnetou ihn brauchte, wenn er sich alleine und ratlos fühlte, sich mit einem Freund austauschen wollte. Solange Old Shatterhand ihn so oft verließ, musste eine letzte Maske stets da bleiben. Was seinen Bruder so oft fort von ihm zog, das wusste Winnetou nicht. Was er tun könnte, um ihn zum Bleiben zu bringen ebenso wenig.

 

Die wohl schwerste Frage, die das Buch aufgeworfen hatte war die der Geheimnisse. Old Shatterhand hatte Winnetou nie erzählt, dass er sein Gespräch mit Nscho-tschi gehört hatte. Scharlih hatte nie erwähnt, dass er sich vor Winnetou gefürchtet hatte, sich kaum getraut hatte, um Gnade für die Kiowas zu bitten. Warum hatte er Winnetou das nie anvertraut? Was hielt er sonst noch geheim? Winnetou hatte ebenfalls Geheimnisse vor Old Shatterhand, seine Gefühle für ihn, was er sich von ihm wünschte. Wie eng war ihre Freundschaft wirklich, wenn sie solche Geheimnisse voreinander hatten? Winnetou wusste es nicht mehr.

 

Irgendwann schien Winnetou doch eingeschlafen zu sein, denn als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, graute gerade der Morgen. Über Nacht war das Feuer beinahe erloschen und es war kühl, selbst in eine Decke gewickelt konnte Winnetou spüren, dass der Sommer vorbei war. Iltschi stand grasend in der Nähe der Quelle, keine Spur von Unruhe zeigend. Wie so oft verließ sich Winnetou auf die Instinkte seines Hengstes und entfachte ein Feuer, ohne den Wald erneut zu erkunden. Daran konnte er sich während des Frühstücks ein wenig aufwärmen.

 

Nachdem Winnetou einen weiteren Maisfladen und etwas Fleisch verzehrt hatte, brach er sein Lager ab, schnallte seine Tasche wieder auf Iltschis Rücken und führte den Rappen in Richtung Waldrand. Er würde das Pueblo noch vor Mittag erreichen und konnte sich Gedanken machen, wohin er mit den jungen Kriegern reiten wollte. Er hatte sie schließlich für den nächsten Morgen zum Sonnenaufgang einbestellt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und schon wieder ein Update, rechtzeitig, um meinen Lesern hier frohe Ostern zu wünschen! Mal schauen, vielleicht schaffe ich ja noch eines, bevor das Semester in einer Woche wieder losgeht...


	13. Interlude II - Karls Aufbruch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, und noch ein Kapitel vor dem neuen Semester. Endlich wieder aus Old Shatterhands Perspektive. Allerdings hat dieses Kapitel dann doch das ein oder andere Thema, das für manche Leute unangenehm sein könnte, ich schreibe eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Szene ans Ende des Kapitels, wer nachschauen will, kann nachschauen. Ansonsten viel Spaß!

**Interlude II – Karls Aufbruch**

 

Als Karl aufwachte, war das Dorf noch still. Am Abend zuvor war das Erntedankfest gewesen und fast das gesamte Dorf schlief nun seinen Rausch aus. Karl selbst hatte es sich auf seinen Reisen abgewöhnt, dem Alkohol im Übermaße zuzusprechen, mehr als zwei oder drei Bier gab es für ihn nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn Karl auch nur in Betracht zog, sich mit dem selbst gebrannten Schnaps eines Wirtes abzulenken, kam ihm Winnetous Gesicht in den Kopf, die Art, wie er seinen Mund verächtlich verzog, das Wort „Feuerwasser“ geradezu ausspuckte. Das reichte, um Karl vom Alkohol fernzuhalten.

 

Der letzte Abend war anstrengend gewesen. Nachdem er von seinem Spaziergang zurückgekehrt war, hatte es zunächst einen Apfelkuchen gegeben, den er auf seinen Reisen manchmal wirklich vermisste, niemand machte ihn wie seine Mutter. Er hatte ohnehin nicht gerade häufig Zeit für Kaffee und Kuchen. Danach war er aber zum Dekorieren des Dorfplatzes abgestellt worden, Girlanden aufhängen, Tische und Bänke tragen, später Suppe und Brot verteilen, all diese Dinge.

 

Als er sich dann endlich hatte hinsetzen können, um selber einen Teller Suppe zu essen, war nur noch am Tisch mit den unverheirateten Erwachsenen ein Platz gewesen, und so hatte er sich mit den Mädchen unterhalten müssen, sicherlich ein Plan seiner Eltern. Er war nicht an einer Hochzeit interessiert, was war daran so schwer zu verstehen? Nach dem Essen war es ihm auch nicht gelungen, sich vor dem Tanzen zu drücken, ähnlich wie damals mit Old Death, nachdem sie die Mitglieder des Ku-Klux-Clans gefangen hatten. Nur hatte er da den Trost gehabt, am nächsten Tag die Stadt zu verlassen.

 

Bis er es zu seinen Nichten und Neffen sowie den anderen Dorfkindern geschafft hatte, war nur noch Zeit für eine Geschichte gewesen, er hatte vom Dicken Jemmy und dem Langen Davy erzählt, vom Hobble-Frank, Martin Baumann und Wokadeh. Von ihrer Befreiung des Bärenjägers hatte er sich aufgrund der Uhrzeit nur die Stelle rausgesucht, als sie den Häuptling der Schoschonen gefangen genommen hatten. Die Kinder liebten diese Geschichte, wie Frank und Jemmy Old Shatterhand zunächst nicht erkannt hatten, dass sie seine Fährte für die Spuren eines Mammuts gehalten hatten. Kaum hatte er fertig erzählt, waren die Mütter gekommen, um ihre Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Eine von Karls Schwestern hatte sogar versucht, ihn dafür zu schelten, dass er ihren Kindern Flausen in den Kopf setze. Anscheinend wollte ihr Sohn Heinrich Apache werden. Er hatte sich Winnetou zum Vorbild genommen und übte sich im Wald am Anschleichen und versuchte, mit ihren guten Küchenmessern Bäume zu treffen.

 

Karl würde sich den Jungen mal vorknöpfen, ihm etwas Nachhilfe geben. Küchenmesser waren zum Werfen nicht gut ausbalanciert, damit konnte der Kleine keinen Erfolg haben. Vielleicht fand er ja an diesem Morgen die Zeit dazu.

 

Nachdem die Kinder zu Bett geschickt worden waren, hatte Karl noch einige Tänze durchgehalten, doch dann war er gegen Mitternacht unter Vorgabe von Müdigkeit selbst gegangen. Seine Eltern hatte er erst gegen drei Uhr früh heimkommen gehört, von daher rechnete er nicht damit, sie vor zehn zu sehen.

 

Mit diesen Gedanken stand er auf, erledigte seine Morgentoilette, aß eine Scheibe Brot mit hausgemachter Marmelade und verließ das Haus. Tatsächlich fand er den kleinen Heinrich im Wald, auch der hatte wohl ausgenutzt, dass seine Mutter etwas länger schlief, und sich aus dem Haus geschlichen.

 

Als Karl den Jungen einige Stunden später wieder nach Hause brachte, strahlte dieser von Ohr zu Ohr, denn Karl hatte ihm eines seiner Messer überlassen, natürlich mit der Warnung, pfleglich damit umzugehen und sich nicht zu verletzen. Heinrich hatte sich als talentiert herausgestellt, hatte auch all den Geschichten Karls aufmerksam zugehört und wollte sich im Ringen, Schwimmen und Schießen üben. Karl hatte versprochen, ihn mit in den Westen zu nehmen, wenn er erwachsen war und es noch immer wollte. Er sah sich selbst in dem Jungen, gefangen in einem strengen Haushalt, seine einzige Flucht in Büchern und Fantasie. Heinrichs Mutter würde zwar nicht glücklich darüber sein, Winnetou würde den Burschen aber sicherlich mögen,

 

Danach kehrte Karl zu seinen Eltern zurück, die gerade mit ihrem Frühstück fertig waren. Er würde ihnen noch an diesem Tag erklären müssen, dass er schon so viel früher als ursprünglich geplant das Land verlassen wollte. „Winnetou braucht mich“ war doch eine gute Erklärung, nicht gelogen, Winnetou konnte seine Hilfe sicherlich gebrauchen. Der wahre Grund war zwar eher, dass er Winnetou brauchte und den Westen vermisste, aber das musste er ihnen ja nicht erzählen.

 

Dann musste er nochmal seine fertig geschriebenen Geschichten durchlesen, Gott sei Dank hatte er Zeit auf der Heimfahrt gehabt, um zu schreiben, und sie am besten am nächsten Tag zum Verlag bringen. Die Bürokratie dazu brauchte stets etwas Zeit, also würde er sich für ein oder zwei Nächte ein Zimmer mieten und seine Freunde besuchen. Dann könnte er noch etwas Zeit mit seinen Eltern verbringen, Samstag Richtung Norden fahren und das nächste Schiff nehmen. Vorher sollte er jedoch am besten einen guten Eindruck machen, also mit den Vorbereitungen zum Mittagessen helfen.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen, das sie wie üblich schweigend verbracht hatten, hielt Karl seine Mutter davon ab, sofort mit dem Aufräumen zu beginnen.

 

„Mutter, Vater, ich muss mit Ihnen reden.“

 

Seine Mutter war diejenige, die ihn unterbrach: „Oh, Karl, hast Du doch endlich eine junge Frau gefunden, ich wusste es gleich, Du hast gestern mehrfach mit Winja getanzt! Sie ist zwar verwitwet aber doch sehr hübsch, eine intelligente Frau, die deiner würdig ist!“

 

„Nein, Mutter“, stoppte Karl sie, „Ich werde nicht heiraten. Ich muss Deutschland leider schon Ende dieser Woche verlassen, mein Freund und Bruder Winnetou braucht mich. Morgen werde ich nach Dresden reisen, um meine Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen und Samstag einen Zug zum Hafen nehmen.“

 

Nun war sein Vater derjenige, der reagierte: „Dieser Indianer ist dir wichtiger als Weihnachten mit der Familie? So undankbar habe ich dich nicht erzogen!“ Sein Gesicht fing an, rot anzulaufen, so wütend hatte Karl ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Kannst Du nicht ein einziges Mal keine Enttäuschung für deine Mutter und mich sein? Warum konntest Du nicht ein Mädchen heiraten, als Lehrer arbeiten und eine Familie großziehen? Ich habe das Hemd vom Leib gegeben, damit Du eine gute Ausbildung bekommst und was tust Du damit? Setzt den wohlerzogenen Kindern deiner Schwestern Flausen in den Kopf, reist durch die Weltgeschichte, ohne je an deine Pflicht uns gegenüber zu denken!“

 

Ein Teil von Karl wollte sich zusammenkauern, wie der kleine Junge vor vielen Jahren, der die Fäuste seines Vaters fürchtete, doch er war nicht mehr dieser Junge, er war Old Shatterhand, und wenn er einen Indianerhäuptling aus seinem Zelt mitten im Dorf entführen konnte, dann konnte er auch seinem Vater entgegentreten.

 

„Vater, ich habe Sie stets so gut ich konnte mit Geld unterstützt, ich habe dieses Haus besucht, so oft ich konnte. Doch ich war in diesem Dorf nie glücklich, ich kann und werde nicht hier bleiben. Meine Heimat ist bei Winnetou.“

„Dann geh! Und denke nicht, dass Du hier je wieder willkommen sein wirst. Wenn Du einen Wilden mehr liebst als deine Familie, hast Du deine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde eine solche Respektlosigkeit nicht unter meinem Dach dulden.“ Sein Vater war jetzt am Schreien, seine Mutter hatte das Weinen angefangen. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Karl war gerade dabei, den Mund zu öffnen, um die seinen Vater zu beschwichtigen, doch der fuhr schon fort.

 

„Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Du hast fünf Minuten, um deine Dinge zu packen, dann will ich dich nie mehr sehen! Du bist kein Teil dieser Familie mehr.“

 

Es war zwecklos, noch zu diskutieren, wenn sein Vater einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, und so ging Karl in sein Zimmer, packte das Reisegepäck, mit denen er gekommen war, wieder in seinen Koffer und ordnete den Rest des Zimmers, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort an seine Eltern das Haus verließ. Er wusste, er müsste eigentlich wütend sein, oder traurig, doch in diesen Minuten fühlte er gar nichts.

 

Der nächste Zug nach Dresden fuhr erst in vierzig Minuten, und so entschloss er sich noch zu Winjas Laden zu gehen, nachdem er sein Billett gekauft hatte. Tatsächlich traf er dort Heinrich, der mit großen Augen auf seinen Koffer schaute.

 

„Onkel Karl, aber wer wird mir helfen, ein Apache zu werden, wenn Old Shatterhand nicht mehr da ist?“, fragte er.

 

„Du wirst es selbst lernen müssen, Heinrich. Winnetou braucht jetzt meine Hilfe, daher kann ich nicht länger bleiben. Aber etwas hätte ich noch für dich, warte nur fünf Minuten“, war Karls Antwort. Sich vom Jungen abwendend fragte er Winja nach einem Bonbon für den Kleinen und einem kleinen Stück Leder sowie etwas Farbe. Beides hatte sie, und nachdem Karl das Totem Old Shatterhands in das Leder eingeritzt und mit etwas Farbe sichtbar gemacht hatte, kniete er sich vor dem Jungen hin.

 

„Hier, dieses Stück Leder wird im Wilden Westen jedem Indianer und jedem Westmann sagen, dass Du unter meinem Schutz stehst. Zeige es Mr. Henry in St. Louis oder einem beliebigen Apatschen und sie werden dir helfen, mich zu finden. Es ist ein Zeichen, dass Du ein Freund der Apatschen bist, also behandle es sorgfältig und lasse nicht zu, dass es in die falschen Hände gerät. Zeige es niemandem, der mein Feind sein kann. Benutze es weise und Du kannst mich finden, wenn Du erwachsen bist und noch immer in den Westen willst. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?“

 

Mit diesen Worten nahm Karl die Hände des Jungens und legte das Stück Leder in die eine, das Bonbon in die andere.

 

Heinrich sah seinen Onkel mit großen Augen an: „Vielen Dank! Ich verspreche es, ich werde es nicht einmal Frau Mama erzählen. Ich werde mich als würdig erweisen und hart arbeiten, damit ich ein großer Westmann werde!“ Dann schob er sich die Süßigkeit in den Mund, steckte das Totem in die Hosentasche, nahm den Korb mit den Einkäufen für seine Mutter und rannte aus der Tür. Karl stand auf, bezahlte bei Winja, bedankte und verabschiedete sich, bevor auch er das Geschäft verließ, allerdings mit deutlich langsamerem Gang.

 

Als nächstes wandte er sich zur Kantorei und verabschiedete sich von seinem Lehrer und Mentor, dann musste Karl zum Bahnhof eilen, um den Zug noch zu erwischen. Dort wartete seine Mutter auf ihn.

 

„Karl, Du solltest deinen Vater nicht so reizen! Ich habe versucht, ihn noch umzustimmen, doch er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern. Bitte, gib Acht! Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Nur eine Sache wollte ich dir noch geben! Hier ist ein Buch, in dem ich alle deine Lieblingsrezepte gesammelt habe. So wird deine Ehefrau sie dir auch kochen können, wenn Du sie findest. Aber nun lauf, der Zug steht schon da! Lebewohl, mein Sohn!“

 

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm das Buch in die Hand und küsste seine Wange. Karl hatte nicht mit so einem Abschied gerechnet, sie handelte selten gegen seinen Vater. Er bedankte sich von ganzem Herzen und wünschte auch ihr Lebewohl, bevor er in letzter Sekunde auf den Zug sprang. Aus dem Fenster winkte er ihr, und er sah, wie sie ihre Tränen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete und dem Zug hinterher blickte.

 

Karl war froh, dass der Zug an diesem Montagnachmittag leer war und er ein Abteil für sich hatte. Denn erst nun, ohne etwas, um seine Gedanken abzulenken, kamen die Emotionen, die Wut, die Trauer, der Verlust. Er hatte nun keine Heimat in Deutschland mehr.

 

Mit jeder Minute trug ihn der Zug weiter weg von dem Ort, an dem er aufgewachsen war, von den letzten Bändern, die ihn noch in Deutschland gehalten hatten. Bänder, die sein Vater so plötzlich und doch so endgültig durchtrennt hatte. Er war nie mehr in seinem Elternhaus willkommen, sollte sie nicht einmal mehr kontaktieren. Nun hatte er keine Familie mehr, keine Familie außer Winnetou. Er würde sie vermissen, vor allem seine Mutter und seine Nichten und Neffen, doch wenn er ehrlich war, er hatte in den letzten Jahren ohnehin schon wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und würde ohne die Kontrolle seines Vaters wohl glücklicher sein. Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr davon ab, sein Leben mit Winnetou zu verbringen.

 

Karl hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass seine Eltern enttäuscht von der Änderung seiner Pläne sein würden, aber er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sein Vater ihn aus der Familie stoßen würde. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, solange sie nichts von seinen Gefühlen für Winnetou ahnten. Dass sie das nicht taten war klar, denn sonst hätte seine Mutter ihm wohl kaum das Kochbuch für seine zukünftige Frau gegeben. Ein Buch, dass er noch immer in der Hand umklammert hielt.

 

Karl löste seinen Griff und schlug das Buch auf, es hatte sogar ein Inhaltsverzeichnis. Darin stand der Hasenbraten, die Erntedanksuppe, der Apfelkuchen und noch weitere Festtagsgerichte, aber auch die simpleren Speisen seiner Kindheit, die Eintöpfe und Eierspeisen. Es war wirklich ein Buch mit allen seinen deutschen Lieblingsgerichten. Vielleicht könnte er sie ja im Pueblo kochen, Winnetou den Geschmack seiner Kindheit zeigen. Oder vielmehr eine der Squaws bitten, das Rezept zu kochen. Er selbst schaffte es, nahezu alles zu verbrennen oder anders zu ruinieren, die Kochkunst war nun wirklich nicht seine Stärke.

 

Mit der Erinnerung an Winnetous Gesicht, als er einmal seinem Blutsbruder die Zubereitung des Abendmahls überlassen hatte und zu wenig mehr als einem Haufen Kohle zurückgekehrt war verstaute er schmunzelnd das Buch seiner Mutter und holte stattdessen seine Manuskripte heraus. Er konnte sie auf der Zugfahrt durchlesen und dann in Dresden direkt zum Verleger bringen.

 

Als Karl wieder aufschaute, hatte sich die Landschaft vorm Fenster bereits deutlich verändert, nicht mehr lange und der Zug würde am Dresdener Bahnhof halten. Dann würde nur noch die Zeit, die er mit dem Verleger verhandeln musste entscheiden, wann er das Pueblo der Apatschen am Rio Pecos erreichen konnte. Die Zugfahrt hatte tatsächlich gereicht, um seine Manuskripte in die vom Verleger gewünschte Form zu bringen.

 

In Dresden angekommen wandte sich Karl zunächst zu dem Haus, in dem er stets ein Zimmer mietete, bezahlte diesmal jedoch nur für zwei Nächte, stellte seinen Koffer ab und nahm dann den kürzesten Weg zum Verlagshaus.

 

Tatsächlich war das Glück auf seiner Seite und er wurde direkt ins Büro seines Verlegers geführt, der die Manuskripte dankend annahm und Karl versprach, ihn Mittwoch in aller früh das Geld geben zu können. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Karl in Zukunft im Pueblo schreiben wollte, im Gegenteil, er erhoffte sich mehr Abenteuer mit Winnetou, da diese sich am besten verkauften. Karl würde sogar etwas mehr Geld als erhofft erhalten, da sich die englische Ausgabe seines ersten Reiseberichts besser als erwartet verkaufte. Der Verleger wollte nun auch andere Reiseberichte ins Englische übersetzen, um endlich Geld zu verdienen, statt die Arbeit und den Verdienst illegalen Übersetzern zu überlassen.

 

Da es nun doch schon wieder Abend war, ging Karl zurück zu seinem Zimmer, um dort Abendbrot zu essen. Sein Chor probte Dienstagabends, den Rest des nächsten Tages würde er wohl damit verbringen, ein letztes Mal gemütlich durch Dresden zu spazieren, sich vielleicht einige Dinge für die Reise oder das Leben im Pueblo kaufen. Das Geld dafür gab seine Reisekasse gerade noch her, wenn er den Lohn, den er Mittwoch erhalten würde mit einrechnete.

 

Karl ging früh zu Bett, konnte aber nur schlecht schlafen, ließen ihn doch die Erinnerungen an den Zorn seines Vaters, die Trauer seiner Mutter, die Enttäuschung Heinrichs nicht los. Aber dieser Teil seines Lebens war vorbei, und er würde nicht wieder zurückkehren können. Es war Zeit, sich nun auf das Wiedersehen mit Winnetou zu freuen.

 

Also suchte er sich am nächsten Tag ein paar deutsche Bücher für die Sammlung des Pueblos in einer Buchhandlung aus, Lehrbücher, die er in die Stammessprache übersetzen konnte, um die Kinder zu unterrichten. Sie mussten etwas über die Welt außerhalb ihres Dorfes lernen, wenn sie in ihr überleben wollten.

 

Dann schaute er weiter, und fand auch ein Geschenk für Winnetou, eine Tafel der Schokolade, für die Dresden bekannt war. Materielle Güter brauchte Winnetou nicht, die Bücher für das gesamte Dorf würden ihn mehr freuen als etwas Porzellan oder eine Uhr, was für einen Nutzen hätten die denn auch für ihn? Doch Schokolade, ja, darüber würde er sich sicherlich freuen, so gerne, wie er seine Beeren oder Maisfladen mit Honig oder Ahornsirup süßte.

 

Nachdem Karl seine Einkäufe im Zimmer abgestellt und seinen Koffer neu gepackt hatte, war es schon Zeit, zur Chorprobe zu gehen. Es war ein netter Abend voller Gesang und Gelächter, diese Gruppe würde er sicherlich vermissen. Zum Abschied kündigte Karl an, dass er nicht mehr zurückkehren würde, und gab im Gasthaus eine Runde Bier aus. Seine Freunde wünschten ihm alles Gute und versprachen, seine Reiseberichte zu lesen. Er dürfe jederzeit zu Besuch kommen oder ihnen schreiben. Auch Karl gab ihnen die Adresse Mr. Henrys, der ihre Briefe an ihn weiterleiten würde. Ein Mitglied des Chores stammte ebenso wie Karl selbst aus Ernstthal und versprach, ihm Neuigkeiten aus dem Dorf und von seiner Familie zu schicken. Bis Karl wieder in seinem Zimmer war, war Mitternacht schon lange vorbei.

 

Nach einer kurzen Nacht verabschiedete Karl sich noch von seiner Wirtin, holte das Geld beim Verlag ab, erfreulicherweise ohne weitere Probleme, und setzte sich in den Zug nach Hamburg. Dort angekommen war erneut das Glück auf seiner Seite, das Schiff, das den Hafen am nächsten Tag verließ hatte noch ein Bett in seiner Preisklasse. Es war sogar ein Dampfschiff, und so würde er in unter zwei Wochen St. Louis erreichen können. Dann noch der Ritt zum Pueblo, und einen überraschten Winnetou freudig in die Arme nehmen. Mit dem Versprechen, ab jetzt dauerhaft im Westen zu bleiben konnte ihre Freundschaft ja nur noch enger werden.

 

Jetzt, im Herbst und Winter hätten sie vermutlich einige ruhige Wochen, um die Zeit miteinander zu genießen, einfach gemeinsam zu reden, zu reiten, zu entspannen. Karl freute sich auf eine friedliche Weihnachtszeit mit seinem Blutsbruder, ohne dass stets seine Abreise über ihnen hing. Er könnte sein Bestes geben, Winnetou zu verwöhnen, so wie er es verdient hatte, und ihn zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mit seinen Geschenken überraschen, mit der Schokolade, den Büchern und der Ankündigung, zu bleiben.

 

Die Enge Deutschlands lag hinter ihm, der Rest seines Lebens im freien, wilden Westen vor ihm. Was konnte denn schon schiefgehen?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine kurze Warnung: Old Shatterhand wird in diesem Kapitel von seinem Vater aus dem Haus und der Familie geworfen, der Vater schreit ihn an und beleidigt ihn und Winnetou. Es sollte eigentlich nicht schlimmer als irgendwas in den Originalgeschichten sein, aber ich kenne ja nicht alle meine Leser, also lieber auf Nummer sicher und mehr warnen als nötig.


	14. Ein ruhiger Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnetou hat ausnahmsweise mal einen halbwegs ruhigen Tag (in anderen Worten: Ich wollte Handlung schreiben, aber die Charaktere wollten nicht)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Leute, ich bin wieder da! Bachelorarbeit ist vor weniger als 48 Stunden abgegeben und schon gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Hoffentlich auch bald mehr, Sonntag oder Montag sollte ich Zeit haben.

**Eine ruhiger Tag**

 

Auf dem Ritt zurück zum Pueblo schien die Morgensonne auf die Prärie, einige dünne Nebelschwaden hielten sich noch in den Senken, die Gräser glitzerten mit Tau. Wie konnte hier nur alles so idyllisch wirken, während Winnetou selbst sich in so einem Aufruhr befand? Nur Iltschi schien die Gefühle seines Reiters zu erahnen, er schnaubte beruhigend.

 

In der Hoffnung, ein wenig seiner nervösen Energie aufzubrauchen, trieb Winnetou Iltschi zu einem raschen Galopp an, in welches der Rappe nur zu gerne verfiel. So flogen sie nun geradezu über die Ebene, Winnetou tief über den Hals seines Rappen gebeugt; der Wind wehte durch ihre Haare, sodass sie wie wie eine Fahne hinter Pferd und Reiter herflogen.

 

Nach einigen Minuten lies Winnetou seinen Iltschi wieder in einen gemütlichen Schritt fallen, er war noch nicht bereit, so bald das Pueblo zu erreichen. Denn sobald er da war, hieß es wieder Häuptling sein, sich seiner selbst sicher sein, keine Schwäche zeigen, keine Gefühle. Jetzt hätte er wahrlich den Rat seiner Schwester benötigt, vielleicht auch Klekih-Petras. Sie hätten ihm helfen können, Ruhe in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

 

Trotzdem, die Nacht hatte ein wenig geholfen. Es gab nicht viel, was Winnetou tun konnte, ohne mit seinem Blutsbruder zu reden, und er wusste nicht, woher er den Mut nehmen sollte, dies zu tun. Warum war es so viel einfacher, Leib und Leben beim Beschleichen eines feindlichen Stammes zu riskieren, als mit der wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben ehrlich zu sein? Wenn Winnetou ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann wusste er es. Im Wilden Westen gingen Winnetou und Old Shatterhand Risiken ein, denn sie waren nie passiv, sie konnten angreifen und sich verteidigen. Sollte Winnetou seine Gefühle gestehen, seinem Blutsbruder sagen, wie wichtig er ihm war, dann konnte er nur noch auf die Reaktion warten. Ob Scharlih angeekelt das Pueblo verließ und ihn nie wieder sehen wollte, ob er einfach so tat, als hätte das Gespräch nie stattgefunden, und sich langsam immer weiter von ihm distanzierte oder ob er Winnetou in die Arme fiel und versprach, ihn nie wieder zu verlassen. Er konnte nur vorhersagen, welche Reaktion am wahrscheinlichsten war, und es war ganz sicher nicht die dritte.

 

Was Winnetou allerdings tun könnte und würde war, sich weiterhin als Häuptling um seinen Stamm zu kümmern und sich innerlich auf die Rückkehr Old Shatterhands vorzubereiten. Er würde die Monate, die er noch hatte, brauchen, um seine innere Ruhe zurückzugewinnen, denn so, wie er sich jetzt fühlte, konnte er seinem Bruder nicht gegenübertreten und seine Maske aufrechterhalten. Auch würde er in seiner freien Zeit anfangen, sich Deutsch beizubringen. Es würde zwar nicht leicht sein, aber er konnte es schaffen.

 

Während Winnetou seinen Gedanken nachgehangen war, hatten Iltschi und er nun beinahe das Pueblo erreicht, wie erwartet lange vor Mittag. Während Winnetou seinen Hengst versorgte und ihn auf die Weide brachte, lud er Til-Lata ein, am Nachmittag mit ihm den geplanten Ausritt mit den Jungkriegern abzusprechen. Vielleicht hatte sein Unterhäuptling ja einige gute Ideen, auf die er selbst noch nicht gekommen war.

 

Kaum war er auf den Weiden angekommen, auf denen die Pferde der Mescalero-Apatschen grasten, so begrüßte ihn auch schon Hatatitla, der Rappe Old Shatterhands und Bruder Iltschis. Auch wenn es ihm hier bei den Apatschen an nichts mangelte und Winnetou selbst sich um das Pferd kümmerte, so vermisste der treue Hatatitla doch seinen Herren, wenn dieser für Monate oder Jahre in der Ferne blieb. Wenn Winnetou näher überlegte, so war er sich sicher, dass Hatatitla weniger Zeit mit Scharlih als ohne ihn verbracht hatte. Noch jemand, den Old Shatterhand ohne weitere Gedanken verließ, in der trügerischen Gewissheit, er könne zurückkehren, und sie würden warten wie an dem Tag, an dem er den Westen verlassen hatte.

 

Nachdem Winnetou Iltschi und Hatatitla auf den Weiden zurückgelassen hatte, nahm er sich eine Schale nahrhaften Eintopfs mit in seine Wohnung und stellte zunächst seine Satteltasche an die Seite, bevor er sich dann auf seinem Lager niederließ und sein warmes Mittagessen aß.

 

Einige Zeit später, gerade lange genug, dass Winnetou ausgepackt hatte, betrat dann auch Til-Lata den Raum. Die beiden Indianer setzten sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, bevor Winnetou begann, seinen Plan für die Übung der jungen Krieger zu erläutern. Sein Unterhäuptling hatte nur einige wenige Verbesserungsvorschläge, und so war ihr Gespräch lange vor Sonnenuntergang vorbei.

 

Dann jedoch machte Winnetou den Fehler, zu fragen, ob Til-Lata sonst noch etwas besprechen wollte. Denn dieser hatte in der Tat etwas anzumerken.

 

„Mein Bruder möge ihm vergeben, wenn Til-Lata direkt ist, aber mein Bruder hat sich in der letzten Woche eigentümlich verhalten. Die Krieger haben angefangen, zu reden. Der Häuptling kehrt aus der Stadt der Bleichgesichter abgelenkt zurück, verbringt kaum Zeit mit seinem Stamm, wirkt müde und gelegentlich unkonzentriert. Gab es Neuigkeiten von unserem weißen Häuptling? Falls mein Bruder Zeit braucht, so können seine Unterhäuptlinge helfen, doch wir müssen wissen, wenn ein Problem aufgetreten ist, das den Stamm beeinflussen kann. Mein Bruder Winnetou mag jetzt nicht antworten, doch er weiß nun, er ist nicht alleine.“

 

Diese Ansprache traf Winnetou wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Er hatte versagt, hatte seinen Stamm enttäuscht, seine Maske hatte nicht gereicht. Alles nur wegen seiner Besessenheit mit einem einzigen Buch. Er musste seine Gefühle dringend wieder unter Kontrolle bringen und sich schnell eine gute Entschuldigung ausdenken.

 

Der Häuptling holte tief Luft und sagte: „Unser weißer Bruder Old Shatterhand wird wieder in den Westen kommen, wenn die Tage länger werden, nach dem neuen Jahr der Bleichgesichter. Er verbringt Zeit mit seinen Eltern. Winnetou hat die letzten Tage damit verbracht, über die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre nachzudenken, um herauszufinden, was wir unseren Kriegern beibringen müssen, damit Santer nicht wieder entkommt. Er war schon zu oft in unserer Reichweite und nach zehn Sommern verdienen der letzte Häuptling der Apatschen und ihre schönste Tochter es, endlich ihren Tod gerächt zu bekommen.“

 

Til-Lata schien dies zu akzeptieren, denn er nickte, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Winnetou atmete aus. Das war zu knapp gewesen. Wenn Scharlih wiederkam, musste er seine Gefühle besser kontrollieren können. Wie froh er war, dass das noch einige Monate waren. Denn wenn das Buch eine Sache gezeigt hatte, dann ja wohl, dass Scharlih Winnetous Gefühle erstaunlich gut erraten konnte, wenn er auch ab und zu die Gründe falsch erriet, da ihm einige wichtige Informationen fehlten und immer fehlen würden.

 

Noch waren es einige Stunden vor dem gemeinschaftlichen Abendessen, Winnetou konnte entweder hier in seiner Wohnung bleiben und in seinen Gedanken versinken oder er konnte rausgehen und mit seinen Mescaleros reden, ihnen helfen, ihnen ein guter Häuptling sein. Doch dafür hatte er die Stärke gerade nicht.

 

Hatte Scharlih nicht mal gesagt, dass es ihm helfen würde, seine Gefühle aufzuschreiben, um sie zu sortieren? Er konnte einen Brief an Scharlih schreiben, den dieser nie lesen würde. Oder mehrere, die die verschiedenen Probleme ansprachen.

 

_Mein geliebter Scharlih,_

 

_Wie lange wollte ich einen Brief schon so anfangen, doch diese Entscheidung liegt nicht alleine bei mir. Doch ich sollte vorne anfangen, denn es gibt vieles, was ich dir und auch allen anderen schon lange Jahre verheimlicht habe._

 

_Ich werde diese Geheimnisse sehr wahrscheinlich auch bis an mein Lebensende behalten, denn auch wenn mein Herz manchmal hofft, dass Du mich so akzeptieren würdest, wie ich bin, kann ich es nicht riskieren._

 

_Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es meine Stille ist, die dich vertreibt, denn dann wäre sie der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Wenn ich sicher wüsste, dass dieses Geständnis dich bei mir halten würde, wäre es es dann wert? Ich weiß es nicht. Denn so sehr es weh tut, ich kann nicht sicher sagen, ob Du an meiner Seite glücklich wärst. Und dein Glück ist es, was mich glücklich macht. Dein Lächeln bringt mein Herz dazu, höher zu schlagen._

 

_Falls Du es bis jetzt nicht schon verstanden hast, das ist mein erstes, und größtes, Geheimnis._

 

_Ich liebe dich._

 

_Ich habe dich schon so viele Jahre geliebt, vielleicht schon seit dem ersten Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe. Es gab sofort eine Verbindung zwischen uns, Du hast sie akzeptiert, ich habe versucht, sie zu ignorieren, es ging nicht._

 

_Du bist ein gutaussehender Mann, das weißt Du. Das fällt jedem bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dir auf, ich bin da eingeschlossen. Und deine Seele, dein Herz, sie spiegeln diese Schönheit wieder._

 

_Wer könnte sich nicht verlieben? Meine Schwester war eine der ersten, doch Du hast sie abgewiesen. Ich war der nächste, nachdem ich dich nicht mehr als Feind sehen musste. Doch wenn sie schon nicht genug war, wie kann ich es dann sein?_

 

_Eines Tages wirst Du eine weiße Squaw finden, eine Christin, blond und deutsch wie Du. Solange Du glücklich bist, und ich Teil deines Lebens sein kann, solange ist es das wert._

 

_Mit jedem Moment, den wir zusammen verbringen, scheine ich mich nur mehr zu verlieben. Du bist mein Ein und Alles geworden. Ich werde alleine bleiben, doch ich habe meinen Stamm, und ich habe dich._

 

_Bleib ein Teil von meinem Leben. Verlasse mich nicht._

 

_Dein Winnetou_

 

 

_Mein geliebter Scharlih,_

 

_Während der letzte Brief von meiner Liebe für dich sprach, ist dieser über meine Probleme mit dir. Du bist mein bester Freund, mein Blutsbruder, die Liebe meines Lebens, doch manchmal bist Du einfach nur ein ignorantes Bleichgesicht._

 

_Du hast noch immer nicht verstanden, dass eure sogenannte Zivilisation nicht besser als unsere Kultur ist, nur anders. Wir leben in Einklang mit der Natur, die ihr nur ausbeutet._

 

_Wenn ihr über die Natur, oder über andere Kulturen, lernen wollt, dann zerstört ihr sie dafür. Warum? Warum schneidet ihr einen Frosch auf, statt ihn in einem Teich zu beobachten? Warum zwingt ihr unsere Stämme, euren Gott zu verehren, nehmt uns unser Land weg und verbietet unsere Sprachen und Rituale? Warum fragt ihr uns nicht, wie man in diesem Land am besten leben kann? Warum sind wir nicht gleich viel wert? Warum sind bei euch nicht alle Menschen gleich viel wert?_

 

_Bei euch gelten die Frauen als schwach, und sind doch oft ebenso grausam wie jeder Mann. Wir verstehen, dass Frauen stark sind. Ihnen verdanken wir die Zukunft unserer Stämme, und die Geburt eines Kindes ist nicht einfach._

 

_Ihr verachtet die Schwachen, die Kranken, statt ihnen zu helfen. Die Krieger, die an euren Mitteln der Sucht erlegen sind, beutet ihr weiter aus und lasst sie in den Straßen liegen, doch auch den Bleichgesichtern geht es nicht besser. Warum seid ihr so herzlos? Warum verhungern manche Leute vor den Türen, wenn innen Bleichgesichter an einem vollen Tisch sitzen?_

 

_Warum wart ihr so lange willkommene Gäste bei uns, seid es oft genug noch immer, und zahlt es nie mit Liebe zurück, sondern verlangt immer nur mehr? Mehr Land, mehr Wild, mehr Gold? Und wenn wir nicht mehr geben können, so nehmt ihr es trotzdem, und unsere Alten und Kranken sterben._

 

_Warum?_

 

_Ja, Scharlih, Du bist besser als viele, doch Du siehst uns als ein schwaches, dummes Kind, das beschützt werden muss. Das sind wir nicht._

 

_Und doch, Du hast mich verändert, mein Freund. Du bist anders als viele Bleichgesichter, Du lebst die Liebe, die viele nur predigen. Diese Liebe hat mein Handeln und Denken beeinflusst._

 

_Trotzdem, wie könnte ich je ein Christ werden, wenn auf jeden guten Mensch bei euch hunderte kommen, die uns alles nehmen wollen? Manitou ist gut für uns, und ist nicht Liebe Liebe, solange wir andere Menschen und unsere Erde respektieren, ist es dann nicht egal, wie wir unseren Gott nennen?_

 

_Ich habe eine Bitte an dich, Scharlih._

 

_Akzeptiere meine Kultur, akzeptiere mich, so wie ich bin._

 

_Dein Winnetou_

 

 

_Mein geliebter Scharlih,_

 

_nicht nur Du machst Fehler, mein Bruder. Ich habe dein Buch gelesen, bin in deine privaten Gedanken eingedrungen, ohne je zu fragen. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, nicht so._

 

_Ich habe es aus Eifersucht getan, aus Angst, dich an die Leser zu verlieren, die mehr über dich wissen als ich es tue._

 

_Sind sie dir wichtiger als ich es bin? So wie so viele andere Freunde in anderen Ländern, für die Du mich stets verlässt?_

 

_Das habe ich mich gefragt, doch es ist nicht die richtige Frage. Du verlässt den Westen, um deine Eltern zu besuchen, weil Du ein guter Sohn bist. Du verlässt den Westen, weil Du andere Kulturen kennenlernen willst. Wie könnte ich dir das wahrlich übel nehmen, wenn ich es dieser Neugier zu verdanken habe, dass Du in mein Leben kamst?_

 

_Doch auch hier gilt, ich habe Angst._

 

_Ich fürchte, dass Du eines Tages nicht zurückkommst, und ich nie erfahre, warum. Dass dein Körper in der heißen Wüste Afrikas liegt, oder in den dunklen Tiefen des großen Wassers. Als ich dich in jener Höhle verloren glaubte, zerdrückt von diesem riesigen Felsblock, mein Herz blieb stehen. Ohne zu zögern hätte ich mein Leben für das deine eingetauscht, mein Leben und noch so viel mehr. Manchmal macht mir das Sorgen, wie viel ich bereit wäre, für dich zu tun._

 

_Oder dass Du zurückkommst, und die Apatschen nicht mehr warten. Dass wir in einem Reservat verhungern, wie es schon anderen einst starken Stämmen ergangen ist. Du würdest in den Westen kommen, auf ein Abenteuer hoffend, doch Du kannst uns nicht vor diesem System retten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Kampf riskieren könnte. Was ist besser? Ein Leben in Armut und Gefangenschaft, oder überhaupt kein Leben? Kann ich meine Krieger in einen aussichtslosen Kampf führen, wenn es eines Tages um unsere Freiheit geht? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch bei meinem Stamm in einem Reservat wäre, oder ob ich mit den anderen Kriegern bis zum Ende gekämpft hätte. Ob Du von meinem Schicksal durch andere erfahren müsstest, oder ob ich selbst dich mit eingefallenen Wangen und leeren Augen ansehen würde. Denn so oder so, mein Kampf wäre vorbei._

 

_Du müsstest dastehen, und könntest nichts tun. Du müsstest zusehen, wie wir hungern und sterben, und Du würdest kämpfen für uns, doch es ist kein Kampf, den man gewinnen kann. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du dein Lächeln, deine Lebensfreude, deinen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen verlierst, mein Bruder._

 

_Ich habe Angst, und Du bist meine Säule, mein Licht. Wenn Du an meiner Seite bist, dann kann ich meinen Stamm beschützen, dann können wir noch ein wenig länger frei leben._

 

_Bleib so, wie Du bist, Scharlih._

 

_Dein Winnetou_

 

Winnetou pustete vorsichtig über die drei Blätter. Tatsächlich half es, diese Gedanken und Gefühle aufzuschreiben. Es ging ihm ein wenig besser. Als Winnetou sich sicher war, dass die Tinte auf den Blättern trocken war, faltete er sie und überlegte, wo sie nie jemand finden würde.

 

Für den Moment zumindest sollten sie im Buch sicher sein, all seine Geheimnisse an einem Platz. Und so legte Winnetou die Blätter, auf denen er sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, einzeln zwischen die Seiten, die die Gedanken seines Bruders enthielten, und stellte das Buch wieder ins Regal, zwischen die deutschen Bücher Klekih-Petras.

 

Inzwischen war es spät genug, also verließ Winnetou seine Wohnung, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen genoss er den Abend mit seinem Stamm, konnte er Scharlih vergessen.

 

Auch in der Nacht konnte er endlich wieder ruhig schlafen, wichtig, da am nächsten Morgen früh die Krieger warten würden.

 


	15. Eine beunruhigende Entdeckung

**Eine beunruhigende Entdeckung**

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Winnetou erholt, noch bevor die Sonne am Horizont erschien. Es war Zeit, wieder seine Aufgaben als Häuptling wahrzunehmen. Er hatte sie jetzt schon zu lange vernachlässigt.

 

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück wartete Winnetou vor dem Pueblo auf seine jungen Krieger. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von sechs jungen Männern, die alle bereits ihren Mut und ihre Fähigkeiten gezeigt hatten, obgleich ihnen noch Erfahrung fehlte. Außerdem, niemand hatte jemals ausgelernt, und ein Fehler konnte hier im Westen das Ende bedeuten, eine nicht ausgekundschaftete Information den Unterschied zwischen Sieg und Niederlage, Leben und Tod machen.

 

Sie trafen alle pünktlich in kleineren Gruppen ein. Zuerst kam Yas, der zukünftige Medizinmann. Auch für ihn war es unerlässlich, sich im Westen bewegen zu können. Ihm auf den Fersen kam Gaagii, der jüngste Krieger der Gruppe, gerade erst 17 Sommer alt.

 

Beide hatten Gewehre dabei, sowie Tomahawks und Jagdmesser, denn niemand verließ das Pueblo unbewaffnet. Ihre Gewehre waren zwar nicht berühmt wie seine Silberbüchse, aber Winnetou hatte bei all seinen Kriegern sichergestellt, dass die Waffen ihren Feinden gefährlich werden würden und nicht ihnen selbst.

 

Wie üblich unzertrennlich war das ungleiche Doppelpack, Tse und Naalnish. Beide intelligent und zurückhaltend, Tse mit der größeren Stärke, Naalnish mit Hartnäckigkeit und Beobachtungsgabe.

 

Als letztes trafen Ndolkah, der erfahrenste Krieger, Anführer der Gruppe, und sein ständiger Schatten, Na'iltsoh, ein. Der letztere hatte seine Medizin erst nach dem von ihm bewunderten Freund bekommen, obwohl beide nahezu gleich alt waren. Auch Gaagii hing sonst des Öfteren an den beiden älteren Kriegern, was diese eher unwillig duldeten.

 

Ohne den jungen Männern ein Wort des Grußes zuzugestehen, ging Winnetou nun raschen Schrittes in Richtung der Weiden, wo die Pferde der Gruppe mit ihrer Herde grasten. Wie alle Apatschen hatten auch diese Krieger in ihrer Jugend Pferde selbst gezähmt und zugeritten, wobei natürlich keines der ihren mit Winnetous Iltschi mithalten konnte. Dennoch es waren gute Pferde aus der Zucht der Apatschen.

 

Nachdem alle auf ihren Pferden saßen und ihre Gewehre an den Sätteln befestigt hatten, wandte sich Winnetou mit Iltschi in Richtung desselben Waldes, in dem er die letzten Tage verbracht hatte. Zwar würde er sie nicht zu seiner Lichtung führen, aber es gab genug Plätze, an denen man eine Spur verbergen oder sie wieder finden konnte. Die jungen Männer würden vermutlich nicht begeistert sein, aber es stand trotzdem eine Runde Verstecken auf dem Plan. Damit Winnetou nicht nur ihre Fähigkeiten im Fährtenlesen sondern auch ihre Zusammenarbeit als Gruppe beobachten konnte, würde jeder der Krieger einmal alle anderen suchen müssen.

 

Doch erst mussten sie den Wald erreichen. Kaum ein Tag war seit seinem letzten Ritt über die Ebenen vergangen, doch unterschiedlicher hätte die Lage kaum sein können. Während er gestern nur Winnetou sein musste, nur ein Mann, der seinen Liebsten vermisste und seine Gefühle nicht verstand, frei, eins mit seinem lieben Iltschi zu sein, musste er heute der Häuptling der Apatschen sein, keine Emotionen, nur Masken, Kontrolle über jeden Aspekt seines Lebens. Trotzdem genoss er den Ritt mit Iltschi.

 

Einen zügigen Ritt später erreichte die Gruppe das obere Ende des Wäldchens, wo Winnetou anhielt und sie anwies, ihre Pferde anzuhobbeln. Auch wenn die Gegend sicher war, sie sollten mittags nicht nach den Pferden suchen müssen.

 

Nachdem er der Gruppe den Plan erklärt hatte, protestierte wie fast schon erwartet Ndolkah, unterstützt von Gaagii und Na'iltsoh. Er hatte vor vier Sommern schon einen Puma mit nichts als einem Messer besiegt, hatte seitdem seinen Mut vielfach bewiesen, warum sollte er nun ein Kinderspiel spielen. Das war das erste Problem in dieser Gruppe: Arroganz.

 

Niemand hatte jemals ausgelernt. Und nach einigen scharfen Worten, akzeptierten die jungen Krieger das auch. Erstaunlicherweise meldete sich der sonst eher ruhige Naalnish freiwillig, zuerst zu suchen.

 

Winnetou wies ihn an, einige hundert Schritte in die Ebene zu gehen, er würde ihn nach der Zeit, die die Bleichgesichter eine Viertelstunde nannten, holen kommen. Dann beobachtete er, was die anderen Krieger taten. Zu seiner Enttäuschung gingen trotz der eigentlich engen Freundschaften alle auf eigene Faust fort. Niemand war sonderlich einfallsreich, Na'iltsoh kletterte auf einen Baum, der Rest versteckte sich in diversen Büschen und kleineren Felsgruppen. Immerhin leistete sich niemand einen groben Fehler wie jene Fußspur in einem Bach.

 

Naalnish verfolgte eine Spur nach der anderen, hier einen Eindruck im Moos, dort ein paar geknickte Äste, und hatte sie allesamt gefunden, bevor eine halbe Stunde vergangen war.

 

Sowohl Tse als auch Yas meldeten sich für die nächste Runde, und Winnetou fing an, einen Plan von Tse und Naalnish zu ahnen. Es wäre durchaus zu erwarten von den beiden, die wie Pech und Schwefel aneinander hingen. Mal schauen, Tse würde als nächstes suchen müssen.

 

Auch diese Runde verlief ähnlich wie die letzte. Es gab keine Zusammenarbeit und auch Tse, dessen Stärken weniger im Spurenlesen lagen, hatte seine Altersgenossen im Nu ausfindig gemacht. Doch Winnetou hatte etwas näher auf Naalnish geachtet, welcher statt sich ein großartiges Versteck zu suchen den Wald und seine Gefährten ausgespäht hatte. Die beiden schienen tatsächlich einen längerfristigen Plan zu haben.

 

Doch diesen Plan setzten sie noch nicht um, als in der nächsten Runde Yas suchen musste, der die anderen in Rekordzeit fand. Durch sein häufiges Sammeln von seltenen Kräutern und Tieren für Medizin war er der beste Spurenleser der Gruppe.

 

Ihr Plan schien sich also gezielt gegen Ndolkah oder seine Freunde zu richten, eine Rivalität in der Gruppe, die sich seit ihrer Kindheit nur verstärkt hatte. Der Grund für diese Rivalität lag in Naalnishs Schwäche als Kind. Lange war bezweifelt worden, ob er aufgrund seiner frühen Geburt je Krieger werden würde, und während der große und starke Tse ihn in Schutz genommen hat, hatten Ndolkah und seine Freunde ihn oft verspottet.

 

Winnetou hoffte, dass sie aus dieser Rivalität herauswachsen würden, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie jemals Freunde sein würden. Wenigstens war Yas neutral in diesem Konflikt, denn was ein Medizinmann mit Zorn in seinem Herzen anrichten konnte hatte Yas' Lehrer, Hok'ee, gezeigt. Aufgrund seines Hasses auf Bleichgesichter hatte er damals die falsche Prophezeiung gemacht, die Sam korrigieren musste. Regelmäßig kam es auch zu Konflikten zwischen Hok'ee und Scharlih, von denen sich Yas ebenfalls fernhielt.

 

Neugierig, was im Busch war, forderte Winnetou Ndolkah auf, als nächstes zu suchen. Und tatsächlich, sobald Ndolkahs Freunde verschwunden waren, wandten sich Naalnish und Tse zu einem der wenigen felsigen Gegenden, wo Tse seinen leichteren Freund über die Schulter legte. Er vermied es sogar, danach mit erhöhter Last auf weichen Boden zu treten. Ndolkah musste denken, dass sich eine Person im felsigen Bereich versteckte und dort lange suchen. Er würde nicht der beste Krieger in dieser Übung sein, und das war vermutlich alles, was die beiden erreichen wollten.

 

Als dann Ndolkah suchen musste, hatte er tatsächlich lange kein Glück. Während seine Freunde, Yas und Tse innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten gefunden waren, war Naalnish wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sehr zu Ndolkahs Frustration beendete Winnetou nach einer Stunde die Suche und holte Naalnish von dem Baum, in den Tse seinen Freund hatte klettern lassen.

 

Die beiden letzten Runden des Spiels verliefen ereignislos, obwohl Ndolkah frustriert und unglücklich war. Winnetou hoffte, dass der junge Krieger etwas aus der Erfahrung lernen würde. Er musste ein Auge auf die Situation behalten, denn das konnte leicht eskalieren.

 

Da es nun Mittag war, aß die Gruppe ihren mitgebrachten Proviant, bevor sie erneut aufsaßen und weiter weg vom Pueblo in Richtung der Grenze des Apatschenlands ritten. Zwar waren stets Kundschafter unterwegs, diese konnten aber nicht die gesamte Länge der Grenze ständig im Blick behalten, und so war Hilfe stets willkommen. Auch würde dieser Teil des Tages den jungen Kriegern helfen, sich nützlich zu fühlen, nachdem sie den Vormittag mit einer Übung im Wald verbracht hatten.

 

Während des Ritts dachte Winnetou über seine neuen Informationen nach. Es gab Konflikt in der Gruppe, auf den er ein Auge behalten musste. Naalnish und Tse waren zu einem guten Paar geworden, sie konnten es mit Intelligenz und Taktik weit bringen. Auch Yas würde ein guter Medizinmann werden, weniger Konflikte mit dem Stamm als sein Lehrmeister. Gaagii und Na'iltsoh mussten ihr eigenes Selbstvertrauen aufbauen, durften dabei aber nicht zu arrogant werden. Denn das war das größte Problem Ndolkahs. Obwohl er ein talentierter Krieger war, hatte er noch viel zu lernen.

 

Alles in allem keine ungewöhnlichen Probleme, wenn man sie kannte, konnte man sie gut in den Griff bekommen.

 

Etwa eine Stunde später erreichten sie die östliche Grenze des Apatschengebietes, markiert durch felsigere Steppen, Schluchten und unübersichtliche Berge. Wie von Winnetou geplant trafen sie zunächst auf die der Gegend zugeteilten Wachen, sodass sie keine Gegend doppelt abdecken würden.

 

Mit der Androhung eines Konfliktes nach der Übung am Vormittag beschloss Winnetou, die Gruppe in zwei zu teilen. Während Naalnish und Tse Yas bei der Suche nach einigen in dieser Gegend wachsenden medizinischen Kräutern unterstützen und beschützen sollten, würden die anderen drei mit Winnetou nach Spuren suchen.

 

Denn auch wenn sie alle etwas weniger Arroganz brauchten, man durfte ihr Selbstvertrauen nicht vollkommen zerstören, sie sollten schließlich mutige Krieger bleiben.

 

Winnetou liebte die Landschaft hier ebenso wie die Ebenen und Wälder am Pecos. Die rauhen Klippen, die dunklen Schluchten, die Nadelbäume, die dem Wind und der Kälte der Hochebene trotzten, für Winnetou war dieser Gegensatz so sehr eine Verkörperung des Geistes seines Volkes. Einerseits die Freiheit, die Freude, die Fröhlichkeit, wie ein Ritt mit dem Sturm über die Ebenen, andererseits die Abgründe ihres Zorns, die Gewalt ihres Kampfes, aber auch der unbedingte Wille, zu überleben.

 

Eine vollständige Überwachung ihres Gebietes war erst von der Grenze der Ebenen an möglich, wo sich der innere Kreis Wachen befand. Doch da sich in den unübersichtlichen Bergen und Schluchten Feinde verbergen konnten, suchten auch dort regelmäßig Krieger nach Spuren.

 

Und so wies Winnetou den jungen Ndolkah an, vorneweg in eine der Schluchten zu reiten. Als nächstes folgte Gaagii auf seinem braunen Hengst, dann Na'iltsoh, und Winnetou mit seinem Iltschi zuletzt.

 

Nach einigen Minuten Ritt erhoben sich schon die Felsen zu beiden Seiten der Gruppe. Während in der Mitte der Schlucht alle Vegetation durch Menschen und Tiere verhindert wurde, wuchsen an den Seiten noch Gräser und sogar einige kleine, hartnäckige Büsche. Die Felsen waren grau, mit Moos und Flechten bewachsen. Einst mochte ein reißender Bach die Schlucht in die Berge gegraben haben, doch der war schon lange ausgetrocknet.

 

Obwohl Winnetou in dieser Gruppe als letzter unterwegs war, achtete er auf jegliche Anzeichen von Feinden, die die Schlucht zu einer tödlichen Falle hätten werden lassen. Doch hier schien es keine weiteren Menschen, nicht mal Tiere, zu geben.

 

Als ihre Schlucht dann jedoch seitlich in ein etwas weites, bewaldetes Tal mündete, gab Ndolkah das Signal, anzuhalten. Er hatte die Spuren einer Gruppe Bleichgesichter gefunden. Ohne dass eine weitere Absprache nötig war saßen die vier Mescaleros ab, und Gaagii, der jüngste der Gruppe, führte die Pferde zurück in die Schlucht. Winnetou hatte seine Silberbüchse auf den Rücken geschnallt, auch Ndolkah hatte sein Gewehr, die anderen hatten ihre bei den Pferden gelassen, um sich besser bewegen zu können.

 

Wie Na'iltsoh, einer der besseren Fährtenleser der Gruppe, unaufgefordert erklärte, war die Spur lediglich zwei Stunden alt und stammte von einer Gruppe von fünf Bleichgesichtern, wie an den Hufeisen leicht zu erkennen war, die auf gut ausgebildeten Pferden langsamen Schrittes und in Formation geritten waren, also sehr wahrscheinlich Soldaten von einem der nahen Forts. Winnetou war froh, dass der aktuelle Gouverneur die Apatschen nicht als Feinde ansah, solange sie nicht angriffen.

 

Da die Gruppe Soldaten nicht feindlich gesinnt sein sollte, ihnen wohl aber wichtige Informationen geben könnte, ordnete Winnetou seine Begleiter an, in raschem Galopp die Soldaten möglichst schnell einzuholen.

 

Nach etwa einer Stunde Ritt entlang eines kleinen Baches durch das leicht bewaldete, grüne Tal waren die Soldaten sichtbar. Um keine Konfrontation zu riskieren, machte Winnetou sich mit einem Ruf bemerkbar. Die Soldaten hielten an, wendeten und kamen den Indianern entgegen. Winnetou erkannte den Anführer von früheren Treffen im Fort, es war Hauptmann Smith, ein Amerikaner Schweizer Abstammung, der den Mescaleros stets freundlich gesinnt war und sie auch schon im Pueblo besucht hatte. Dieser sprach auch als erstes.

 

„Häuptling Winnetou, wie gut, dass ich Sie hier treffe! Einige Banditen scheinen sich hier in den Bergen eingenistet zu haben, ein Raubzug auf eine nahe Farm hat bereits Leben gekostet. Sie haben zwar versucht, den Überfall euch Apatschen in die Schuhe zu schieben, hatten sogar einen Schurken als Zeuge zu uns geschickt, doch die Tochter der Familie hatte sich im Wald versteckt und konnte ihn enttarnen und die Wahrheit verbreiten. Sie kennen sich hier in den Bergen besser aus, werden ihre Krieger an unserer Seite gegen die Banditen kämpfen?“

 

Diese Enthüllung überraschte Winnetou zwar nicht unbedingt, aber sie hätte kaum ungelegener kommen können. Endlich war es ihm gelungen, sowohl mit den Bleichgesichtern als auch mit den unmittelbaren Nachbarstämmen nicht aktiv im Konflikt zu liegen, seit einigen Monaten hatten sie Frieden, und schon tauchten wieder Banditen auf, die Zerstörung und Leid verursachten. Ganz abgesehen davon, er hätte sich lieber auf seinen Stamm konzentriert, auf sich selbst, wäre gerne zum Nugget-tsil oder auf eine längere Jagd vor Winterbeginn gegangen.

 

Trotzdem antwortete Winnetou: „Der Häuptling der Apatschen dankt Hauptmann Smith für die Information. Es ist auch im Interesse seines Stammes, diese Männer möglichst schnell aufzuhalten. Was führt die Soldaten in dieses Tal? Eine Spur oder eine andere Information?“

 

„Der Gouverneur hat uns angewiesen, diese Berge systematisch zu durchsuchen, aber es gab keine Spuren und wir sind zu wenige Männer. Wer findet sich hier schon ohne jahrelange Erfahrung zurecht?“

 

„Winnetou wird auch keine Spur mehr finden können, wenn bereits Dutzende Bleichgesichter an derselben Stelle geritten sind. Er wird mit seinen Kriegern suchen helfen, doch die Berge sind groß und der Winter naht. Es mag sein, dass wir es nicht vor einem weiteren Überfall schaffen“, sagte Winnetou.

 

Der Hauptmann seufzte: „Das ist mir bewusst, ihr könnt auch keine Wunder wirken. Aber mit euch stehen unsere Chancen deutlich besser als ohne euch. Jeder Mann kann den Unterschied bedeuten.“

 

Nach diesen Worten wies Winnetou kurz Gaagii auf Apatschi an, er solle zurück zu Yas und den Wachen reiten. Yas würde Til-Lata im Pueblo über die Lage informieren, die anderen jungen Krieger mussten nun weitere Erfahrung sammeln. Sie hatten eine Gruppe Gesetzloser zu finden.

 

Den Hauptmann fragte er, wo die Soldaten bereits gesucht hatten, wie groß die gesuchte Gruppe war, ob sie gute Pferde hatten oder mit Wägen unterwegs waren. Diese Informationen halfen den Apatschen, zumindest einige Verstecke in den Bergen auszuschließen, obwohl eine Gruppe mit nur zwanzig Mann und Pferden noch immer an vielen Plätzen lagern konnte.

 

Nach diesem Austausch von Informationen machte Winnetou mit Smith aus, sich am zweiten Morgen erneut im Lager der Soldaten zu treffen, wenn die Apatschenkrieger eingetroffen sein sollten und sie hoffentlich die Gruppe gefunden und belauscht hatten. Dann ritten die Soldaten weiter entlang des Tals, während die Mescaleros umkehrten und nach einigen Minuten in eine Seitenschlucht verschwanden. Während Ndolkah und Na'iltsoh bei Winnetou bleiben und in nördlicher Richtung suchen würden, sollten die Wachen sich gemäß Gaagiis Botschaft mit den drei anderen jungen Kriegern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich habe mich endlich halbwegs durch dieses Kapitel gekämpft – offensichtlich fällt mir innerer Monolog leichter als tatsächliche Handlung. Ich hoffe einfach mal, die ganzen Namen haben es nicht zu schwer zu folgen gemacht.
> 
> Naalnish – er arbeitet (Navajo)  
> Gaagii – Rabe (Navajo)  
> Tse – Fels (Navajo)  
> Yas – Schnee (Navajo)  
> Ndolkah – Puma (Western Apache)  
> Na'iltsoh – Eichhörnchen (Western Apache)
> 
> Hok'ee – verlassen, ausgesetzt (Navajo)


End file.
